Welcome To Your Reality
by ImABelieber
Summary: SEQUEL TO Is This All Real : You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have, but never give up on something you can't go a day without thinking about. Who will Mitchie be saying "I love you" to now? Forever Shane?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's the Sequel !  
>This is the sequel to Is This All Real? <strong>_

**I titled this Welcome to Your Reality, because I feel it answers th question to Is This All Real?  
>Like Mitchie asks "Is This All Real?" and the answer would be "Welcome to Your Reality"<br>Anyone like it?  
>I do! <strong>

**So if you are reading this...THANK YOU!  
>I would have had this up sooner but i went away for three weeks!<br>Now I am back and being totally awesome by updating!  
>YAY!<strong>

_**Replies to those who reviewed on the last chapter of Is This All Real:**_

_**NverSayNver: Yeah :] definitely* sequel* :] and Aww thank you so much !**_

_Annie LOVES JB: Aw thank you so much! That means a lot ! and now here is the sequel that you can look forward to more chapters! Thank you so much ! _

_I did win awards! I forgot to tell everyone, but yeah but they were some honorary ones. _

_Xoxo _

_**Lauren: Thank you so much! Who broke up? I'm lost now! Hahaha its been so long! Enjoy! **_

_JemiLover101: Thank you so much! Enjoy! :D _

_**P a i g e . h : Thank you! Enjoy ! **_

_Ccsmile: Enjoy! _

_**reallyJavannah : Aw thanks! And I love that song ! haha :] I will read those really soon! And I wouldn't mind helping! :]**_

_JazXoXo: THANK YOU! Enjoy! _

_**Muzicoftheheart: thank you! Enjoy!**_

_BleedingItOut: Aw! Haha! Here it is! :D Enjoy! _

_**CrazyKitCat: Thank you! And Enjoy!**_

_Chardy: Thank you! Hope you read this sequeal! _

_**(legit blank) Thank you! And uhm hope you read this! xP **_

_MusicLuver98: Thank you! Enjoy ! _

_P__**erfection6: Yeah, awwww! :D Yeah um to be legit honest…I forgot about that! Should I add it here into the sequeal? Let me know! :D Enjoy!  
><strong>_

_belobs: Thank you! AHHHH YAY! :D I am so happy you thought it was AMAZING! I love that movie ! I want to see the fan-cut one! Yay! :D Aw thank you so much ! hope you enjoy this! _

_**Nadiac86: Yeah, aw! Thank you for reading it! Means a lot ! And ENJOY! Aw thank you so much! Awwww! :D **_

_Hermine Jane Potter: Aww thank you! What about them? X] _

_Thank you! _

_**Musicluvr10: Aww hahaha! :P Aw that makes me so happy! Aww ! :D hahaha right! So original ! lmao! AW so sweet! Thank you! Enjoy! :D **_

_XxxPrincess AliXxx: Thank you! Enjoy! :D _

_**Navybrat4: I will ! :D thank you for telling me :D **_

* * *

><p><em>Chest to chest,<em>

_Nose to nose,_

_Palm to palm,_

_W__e were always just that close._

**_You know when you are just at that point in life where you are finally moving on in life, and you are 100% happy, and it's just that "finally" feeling? Well that's how I feel right now! Me and Shane are doing great and have been together for almost 3 years now! Me and Nate are still "twins" and me and Caitlyn are of course still best friends. Jason has moved out, into a house with Jenny, which we were all so happy for them! I think they plan to get married soon...or so we all hope! Jason deserves it! I love the Gray family, and everyone is happy! I just hope it can really stay that way.  
>Welcome to what goes on in our lives! <em>**

"Shaaaaaaane!" I whined from the bottom of the stairs in the Gray's house. "Come on!"

Shane came bounding down the stairs laughing. "Eager much?"

"Shut up!" I giggled and wacked his chest. "Can we um, you know…" I acted all shy. "LEAVE?" I raised my voice.

Shane grinned with a chuckle and took my hand. "Yes, we can leave now babe."

I grinned and rushed us out of the house and to his car. "This is so exciting!" I bounced up and down waiting as he unlocked his car before we got in.

Shane laughed and pulled out the driveway. "Yeah a day of looking at houses…fun!"

I pouted in a joking way. "You ruin everything, you party pooper!"

Shane laughed and started driving. "Love you baby."

"Shut up!" I said in a baby voice as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Shane laughed and rubbed my leg before turning on the radio to Kiss 108.

….

Shane turned into a drive way of a pretty decent sized house. "First house!"

I grinned and jumped out the car once he parked. "Come on, come on, come on!"

Shane laughed and took my hand after locking the car. "Let's go babe!"

Giggling I laid my head on his arm and he kissed my head. We walked up the steps and rang the bell. "fun, fun, fun!"

"More and more fun!" Shane laughed as we referred to Friday by Rebecca Black.

I wacked his arm with a scoff "Ugh please, it's not Friday!"

Shane laughed loudly and the door opened. "Hi! Welcome! Come on in please!" A very cheery woman greeted.

I laughed and pulled Shane in the house. "Wow this already looks nice!" I giggled

"It is a great house!" The woman nodded.

We spent a few hours looking at houses. The first house didn't have the kitchen Shane wanted; the second house's rooms were too small. The third house just was awkwardly shaped. The fourth house didn't have the backyard we wanted. Ugh! It was so fun looking at all the houses, but wow it's tiring and a long process.

I laid on Shane's bed back at the Gray residence and let out a yawn. "That was tiring!"

"And there's more to do tomorrow!" Shane laughed.

"We are such picky people!" I whined and buried my face in his pillows.

Shane rubbed my back as he chuckled. "We'll find the perfect house, don't worry!"

I turned my head and grinned at Shane "Yeah?"

"Of course!" He bent down and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss. "I'm excited to"

"Of course you are babe" Shane chuckled

"Shut up booboo!" I giggled and rolled on my back. "I love the fact that we are getting a huge house for the two of us!" I laughed.

"Well you know for a fact people are going to want to spend the night, so the extra rooms are a must need." Shane smiled

"I know. Nate and Caitlyn definitely" I laughed.

Shane laughed as he nodded his head "Exactly!"

I giggled and pulled Shane to lay down on the bed with me and cuddled up to his side as he sat against the headboard. I looked up at him with a smile. "Life is really starting to get better."

Shane nodded with a smile. "It is, and I'm happy you feel like it is too"

I grinned and laid my head on his leg and turned on his TV.

….

"We found the perfect house!" I squealed to Caitlyn later on that week.

She screamed in excitement "Oh my gosh! What's it like?"

I giggled "It's huge! I was getting lost in it! It was so funny! But I mean ugh you have to see it! We got 6 bedrooms and 6 and a half bathrooms!"

"Damn girl!" Caitlyn laughed.

"I know, I know! It's a lot of rooms but we were thinking of whoever would want to stay over. Plus it was the only house that had everything we wanted, and we didn't mind the number of rooms, it may be a lot but we got everything else we wanted! We got the perfect kitchen, the perfect backyard, the perfect sized rooms and the perfect house!" I said with a squeal at the end.

Caitlyn laughed "Oh gosh Mitchie you're so excited!" I nodded eagerly. "And I am very excited for you!"

I grinned and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you Caity!"

Just then Nate and Shane walked in. "So I've heard y'all found the perfect house, with many rooms." Nate said with a grin.

"AHHHH!" I screamed and my hands covered my mouth. "NATE!" I jumped up and ran to him and he opened his arms and I jumped into them hugging him around the neck tightly as he hugged me tightly around the waist and held me in the air. Nate has been on tour for the past few months solo. Caitlyn stayed back to be with her family, and she would fly out to see Nate a lot too. Plus they can deal with being separated more than me and Shane can.

"I missed you Twin!" Nate said excitedly

I laughed "I missed you too Natey Boy!"I squealed and he laughed as he set me down. I looked at him and squinted my eyes. Something seems different.

"Notice anything?" He grinned

After staring at him for a few minutes I screamed causing everyone to jump. I grinned very big and stepped back a few steps before pointing at his hair. "You cut your hair!"

Nate laughed and nodded his head. "Yes I did not much curl to it now."

Shane moved and sat on Caitlyn's bed against the headboard next to Caitlyn who was on her laptop.

"Aw! I never in my life thought you'd do that!" I laughed

"Aye I needed a change as I have gone solo for a little while." Nate chuckled

"I noticed" I laughed and took a seat on the window seat with a yawn. Nate chuckled and sat at Caitlyn's desk.

"Right there!" I heard Shane exclaim as he pointed at Caitlyn's screen.

"What are you two doing?" Nate chuckled

"Playing a really fun game on FB! It's like find Waldo! Well except Waldo is not included what so ever…" Caitlyn shrugged with a grin.

"You have to find items" Shane explained. "Some are really hard to find too!"

"ugh too much thinking involved then!" I laughed

They all laughed "wow Mitchie lazy much" Caitlyn giggled

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "Shut up missy!"

I went over to Shane and plopped down on his lap and leaned against his chest, his arms went around my waist and he kissed my shoulder.

Caitlyn shut her laptop and looked at all of us. "We need something to do."

I nodded my head with a yawn. "I'm so bored, I'm getting tired!"

Everyone laughed softly and nodded in agreement. "Let's go bowling!" Caitlyn suggested

"lets!" We all agreed and got up to get ready.

...

"Aw! Come on! I'm in last place enough as it is!" I whined as I watched Caitlyn score a strike AGAIN!

"Oh damn you suck at this!" Nate chuckled as he looked up at the score bored.

I wacked his chest with a gasp "Shut up!"

Nate laughed and poked my side before going up for his turn and Shane took a seat next to me. "I'm in first!" He grinned proudly.

"Oh rub it in why don't you!" I laughed

Shane laughed with a wink as he pulled me to his chest. Smilling up at him sweetly, I kissed him before pushing him away from me.

"Hey what was that for?" He pouted

"Cause you're in first and I'm in last! I'm mad at you!" I laughed before going to take my turn.

No one POV

Nate took a seat next to Caitlyn who was looking at the score board with a content smile.

"How you doing babe?" Nate asked

"Good." She turned her head and smiled at him. "This is really fun, it's something we all needed, and I'm glad we are here."

Nate grinned "Me too. I agree" He said before kissing her.

Caitlyn giggled into the kiss before pulling away and leaning her head on his arm. Nate rubbed her arm as he kissed her head.

"I hate bowling. Yup I hate it!" Mitchie complained as she walked over to Shane.

"You'll get better,,,sooner or later" Shane chuckled as she took a seat next to him.

"I disagree!" Mitchie giggled and took a bite of her slice of pizza.

"My tuuuuuuurn!" Caitlyn cheered before running up to the lane. She focused and aimed before she rolled the ball. "Strike!" She cheered out as every pin fell.

"Never again, never again!" Mitchie crossed her arms refering to going bowling.

Nate looked at mitchie and laughed. "You suck at this im sorry!"

"Shut up!" Mitchie giggled and leaned her head on Shane's arm again.

"I am awesome! I am tied in second! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Caitlyn sang as she did a little dance causing everyone to laugh.

...

"How was touring without your brothers?" Mitchie asked Nate later that night as they sat in her room across each other on her bed looking through some of Mitchie's unorganized things.

"It was weird, different, and nice though. It was crazy how quiet the bus was without them, but it was sad!" Nate laughed as he placed one of her papers in a pile.

"Aw! Did you wish they were there sometimes?" Mitchie asked

Nate nodded with a smile. "Yeah, on the bus…I got really bored!"

Mitchie laughed. "We missed you here Nate"

Nate smiled "And I missed all of you too"

Mitchie giggled and looked down. "Things have been going good now you know?" She looked back up at Nate with a smile.

Nate chuckled "I noticed. And I'm happy that you're happy now"

Mitchie grinned "I've always been happy."

"You know what I mean Mitch." Nate laughs

Mitchie grins. "I knooooow!"

There's a knock on Mitchie's door causing them to both stop laughing. "Come in" Mitchie calls out.

The door slowly opens and Caitlyn's head pops in. "Oh…I was looking for you Nate…" She bites her lip.

"Oh alright." Nate stands up. "Goodnight Twin." Nate kisses Mitchie's head before walking out the room, following Caitlyn.

Mitchie giggles and placed her things in the piles on the floor and turns off the light before laying down ready to sleep.

...

"Shane! It's not normal!" Caitlyn whisper yells as she follows Shane down the stairs.

"Cait, they are best friends!" Shane whispers.

"So? I think they are a little too close! How don't you see it? He was in her room at 1am! That's not normal!" Caitlyn whispers

"For them it is Caitlyn! It's how they are!" Shane says as he comes to a stop on the floor. Caitlyn stays on the second step.

"Shane…pay attention to them! I don't like it and if you pay attention you won't either!" Caitlyn says before walking past him.

Shane groans in annoyance before heading to the kitchen. He stops in the doorway next to Caitlyn and follows her gaze. He sees Mitchie and Nate sitting at the island, and Mitchie is throwing grapes in Nate's mouth, and they are laughing a lot. Caitlyn looks up at Shane with a "see" look as she frowns.

Shane looks at her with a slight frown. "It's been a few months since they seen each other…?" He sounded very unsure as if to that's why they are acting so close.

Caitlyn shakes her head and walks into the kitchen. Shane sighs and follows her.

Mitchie looks at Shane and grins before jumping off her stool and rushing over to him giving him a kiss as she smiles. "Good Morning"

"Morning." Shane smiles small.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie frowns.

Shane shakes his head and from the corner of his eyes sees Caitlyn slowly shaking her head. "Uh nothing. I'm uh fine"

"You sure? Something seems wrong…" Mitchie reaches up and moves hair from his face.

Shane nods "Don't worry Mitchie."

Mitchie's frown deepens before she nods and goes back to the stool. She sighs as she takes a seat and finishes her grapes.

Nate sends Caitlyn a confused look. She shrugs her shoulders and walks out the kitchen. Nate jumps to the floor and follows Caitlyn. Shane stands there awkwardly before going to the fridge. Mitchie watches him, still with a frown on her face.

"Shane?" Mitchie whispers.

"Hm?" he doesn't turn around.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks softly as she looks down at her bowl.

"No." He answers before walking out the kitchen.

Mitchie pushes her bowl forward before laying her head on her arms as she placed them on the island. She silently cries as she sits in the kitchen by herself.

Jason walks into the kitchen humming a song but stops abruptly when he sees Mitchie with her head on the island and her body silently shaking. He walks over to her and places his hand on her back. "Mitch…what's wrong?"

Mitchie shrugs. "I think Shane is mad at me. But he said he isn't, but he said it like he was, and he acted like he was. But I haven't even done anything. So I am so confused!" She cries as she sits up and looks at Jason.

Jason gives Mitchie a big hug and she cries into his shirt as she grips onto it. "I don't know what I did! Everything was great last night, and he walks in here this morning with Caitlyn and something seems wrong!"

"Don't worry Mitchie, we will figure this out. Okay?" Jason rubs her back.

Mitchie nods before pulling away and wiping her face. "thanks Jason."

"No problem Mitchie" He gives her a smile.

…

Mitchie silently walks through the house as she makes her way upstairs to her room. She walks in and turns on the light. There are empty boxes, she considers packing, but at this moment, she doesn't know what's going on with her and Shane. Packing would only feel awkward. She walks to her bed and takes a seat at the edge and puts her face in her hands. She let out a sob before standing up and going into her bathroom. She looks in the mirror and sees her red eyes, and tear stained cheeks. She turns on the water and cups her hands under it. She then splashes her face with water before grabbing a towel and dabbing her face dry. She takes deep breaths before going back into her room. She sits at her keyboard and lightly plays the keys.

….

Shane walks out of his room as he runs his hand through his hair and walks up to Mitchie's door. He almost knocks but stops himself when he hears her playing. He listens to the nice melody before her voice joins in.

"_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence_

_As its ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to_

_Make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper…"_

As she stops playing, Shane hears her sob. Guilt immediantly shoots through him as he sits against the wall next to her door. Should he go in?

**AHHH First chapter! I liked it...I thought it was pretty good. Maybe not the greatest! BUT good! And already some drama going on! I feel like the chapters after this will be better! I just had to get y'all started! I hope you review...and hope you enjoyed and are as excited as I am for this sequeal. I tried to do good with spelling, gramar etc. I found out some people have pet peeves that involve such things. So sorry if anything is wrong! But enjoy!**

**So uhm you know...I'm hoping 10+ Reviews ...  
>then I'll you know...post the next chapter ;] <strong>

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2 We Have To Talk Part 1

_My totally amazing reviewers! Hey, Hey, Heeey! LOL!  
>I got 18 reviews on the FIRST chapter ! OMG THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!<br>I am so happy! I wanted to review yesterday but went to a friends, and today celebrated a friends bday, that's why this is so late right now. hehe xP _

_News: 9 DAYS TILL #UNBROKEN ! _

**Ersy: Update ! yay! :] Enjoy**

NverSayNver: Thank you, I will tell you this will not, nor will it ever be a nitchie story, I am all for smitchie! :] thank you! Uhm no? o.O haha! Enjoy!

**xMidnightCanoeRide: Aw it's okay! :D**

**Aw yay! Hahaha! That's true! It's mostly Caitlyn's fault though! Hahaha! I will put more info in about it as the story continues. Don't worry theres always a reason behind these things! Hahaaha!**

**Not all twins are ;P**

Lauren: Yaaaaay! hahaha! AND OMG ! Yes I was like eeeeeeep! And Joe said they are gonna get together soon to catch up! AND supposibly while on the carpet, a reporter said something about how Demi looked as if she "gained weight" and Joe says "She's with me now, watch what you say" He's such a good friend! Awwwie!

**Brucas224: Thank you! And yaaaay! I am glad you can! And ahhh that's weird ! hahaha Enjoy!**

Skyscraper: Awesome name ;] Thank you! Enjoy!

**JemiLover101: YAY! :D That's epic! :D haha! Thank you so so much! I will go read it right now! :D Enjoy!**

Livelovelife4ever14: Thank you! What's peepy? And enjoy! Hope this turns out better… :]

**CrazyKitCat: Thank you, thank you, thank you! No problem! Aww that's amazing! Yeah a lot of people said she was overdramatic with it. Oops!**

**Enjoy!**

P a i g e . h : Enjoy !

**Xthereal-meX: TWIN! :D I noticed ! hahaha! And awww :[**

**Awww I missed your reviews!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Yay! :D I love those nicknames ! hahaha!**

**Yeah a lot of people have said that ! :/ I mean maybe she can be insecure? Cause well Shane is…Shane Gray! Connect 3 ! hahahaha! Idk….lol**

**YESS! I freaking love that song! And right ! :D it drops the 20th here! I am excited!**

**Yeah ! It's all Caitlyns fault ! hahaha and I will explain as the story goes on ! xP and yes yes! Hahaha that's hilarious! And its okay ! :D yes yes !**

**I love it! Hahaha!**

**I miss talking to you too twin! I hope you will be! :D Love you twin! :D**

**P.s AHHH lucky! That's amazing! Tell me how it goes! :]**

**Xoxoxoxo MWAH!**

Jennizleoffdachain: I am working on it !

**Princess Alixxx : Yaaaaay! :D and aw thank you! And I have a reason behind it ! don't worry ! hahaha! I am gonna include it, and like reveal it as the story goes on. I wouldn't write it without a reason behind it ! :D Enjoy !**

Nadiac869: hahahaaha! :P THANK YOU! Oh thank you! True true! Hope you enjoy this! And yay :D

**Annie LOVES JB: :D**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Hahaa**

**THANK YOU!**

**Yes definitely ! :D**

**Thank you! :D :D :D**

**Awww! I am too! No problem! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xoxo**

Musicluvr10: yes yes yes! Hahaha! Awww me toooo! It's okay, I totally understand! Hahhaa they rule! Aww thankyou! Enjoy! And aw thank you, I did! :D

**JazXoXo: Thank you! Yes, gotta have the drama! Ahahaha! I do tooo ;] Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pray for the broken hearted <strong>_

_**I pray for the lives not starting**_

_**I pray for the lungs not breathing**_

_**I pray for souls that need a break**_

_**can you give them one day...**_

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn!" Mitchie ran into Caitlyn's room with a grin.

Caitlyn looked up at Mitchie, with a straight face. "Hm?"

Mitchie's smile fell for a second before coming back. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out shopping."

"Not up for it." Caitlyn walked into her bathroom.

This time Mitchie's smile completely fell. She now had on a confused expression. "Not up for it? Caitlyn when are _you_ not up for shopping? You LOVE shopping!"

"Yeah well I don't want to go. So can we leave it at that?" She asked as she walked out of her bathroom, her face serious.

"Caitlyn I don't understand-" Mitchie tried to say

"You don't understand WHAT? What don't you understand about me not wanting to go shopping?" Caitlyn blew up. "I. DON'T. WANT. TO. GO!"

"Caitlyn-" Once again Mitchie got cut off

"Get OUT and leave me ALONE!" Caitlyn pointed to the door.

Mitchie groaned and walked out the room. "What the hell?" Mitchie rolled her eyes, deciding not to stress over it. She was done with crying over other people. Walking down to the living room, she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hello Mitchie." Paul greeted as he walked into through the living room with paperwork in his hands.

"Hi Paul" Mitchie smiled.

"Everything okay?" Paul asked

"Yeah everything's fine" Mitchie slightly lied

"Oh alright, was just curious, ya know? Your down here by yourself while everyone is home, I thought you'd be hanging with them, or packing."

"Oh…yeah….nope." Mitchie shrugged with a smile.

Paul smiled in return before going into the kitchen. Mitchie let out a yawn and lay down on the couch, watching TV until she fell asleep.

…

Shane was out running errands when his cell phone started to ring. Looking at the screen he saw it was his friend Barron calling.

"Aye!" Shane answered with a chuckle

"What up bra?" Barron chuckled

"Not much, just finishing up some errands. What are you up to?" Shane asked as he looked both ways before making his way across a street.

"What are you doing after them errands?" Barron asked

"Probably nothing, why what's up?" Shane asked as he stopped outside a building even though paparazzi were around taking pictures and videos.

"Want to come chill?" Barron asked

"Yeah man, definitely! I'll let you know when I am done with these errands." Shane said

"alright bra, talk to you later, peace!"

"later" Shane chuckled before hanging up, and giving a slight wave to the paparazzi before going inside the building.

…

"Have you talked to Shane today?" Mitchie asked as her and Nate walked into the dinning room.

"No, not at all" Nate answered as they took their seats.

"What's wrong?" Denise asked as she looked over at Mitchie

"Have you talked to Shane at all today?" Mitchie asked Denise.

"No, you haven't either?" Denise's face was taken over by worry

Mitchie shook her head as she bit her lip. "No."

"Has anyone?" Denise looked around the table.

Everyone's answer was no and so Denise took out her phone and called Shane. Everyone sat in silence as they watched her on the phone.

"Shane, dear, where are you? You should have finished your errands hours ago. None of us have talked to you all day. I am worried sweetie. Call me back. Okay? Love you!" Denise then put her phone down.

"No answer" Denise sighed and ran her hands over her face.

Dinner was silent, and Mitchie ate slowly as she stared down at her plate wondering where Shane was.

….

It was around 3:30 in the morning when everyone was scared awake by a startling crash. Mitchie rushed out her room and saw Jason walking down the stairs with a bat with Paul, and Denise following. Mitchie met up with Nate and Caitlyn and they followed.

"Shane!" Denise yelled

Mitchie stopped half way down the stairs as she looked over at them. Shane was laughing and Denise was cleaning up the shattered glass, as Paul glared at Shane.

"Shane! Are you drunk?" Paul raised his voice.

"Me? No!" Shane laughed as he stumbled a little bit and swayed.

"Oh my god Shane, I can't believe you'd go get drunk!" Denise yelled.

"I didn't! I'm fine! Sober!" Shane laughed and stumbled again. He then looked up and his eyes locked with Mitchie's. "Mitchie!" He said cheerfully

Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned around, walking back up the stairs.

"Mitchie! Wait!" Shane laughed and rushed after Mitchie, stumbling along the way.

"Shane, Leave me alone!" Mitchie said firmly as she walked into her room.

"Mitchie!" Shane sang out as he stumbled into her room.

"Shane, get out!" Mitchie said as she walked up to him and tried pushing him out her room.

Shane only laughed and stumble a bit causing Mitchie to groan. "Stop babe"

"Shane you're drunk, and I don't want to talk to you!" Mitchie said as she crossed her arms.

"But baby I want to talk to you!" Shane chuckled as he put his hands on Mitchie's arms and lightly pulled her to him. But Mitchie wasn't taking it and pushed him away from her.

"Shane stop!" Mitchie yelled

"Ugh! Mitchie come on!" Shane pouted.

"No." Mitchie whispered.

Shane groaned and stumbled a bit. Mitchie shook her head and sighed. She had to help him; she couldn't just let him stumble around.

Walking over to Shane Mitchie took his arm. "You need to sleep Shane." Mitchie said as she led him out her room and to his room.

"I am not tired!" Shane chuckled.

Mitchie laughed humorlessly and made him lay down as she sat down next to him and brought her knees to her chest as she watched Shane. Shane yawned and rolled onto his side facing her and his eyes slowly shut. Mitchie ran her hand through his hair and in minutes he was asleep. Sighing Mitchie laid down next to him, facing him. She touched his cheek lightly as she slowly shook her head.

"why did you get drunk Shane?" She asked more to herself but out loud. Sighing she closed her eyes ready to fall asleep. She knew she couldn't leave Shane alone, for he will wake up to a major hangover.

"Ugh!" Mitchie was awoken when she heard Shane groaning. Rolling over she opened her eyes and saw Shane sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes before getting off the bed and walking in front Shane. "You okay?" She asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

Shane shook his head with another groan and stood up, stumbling from pain. Mitchie put her hands on his elbows and he grabbed onto her forearms to steady himself. "I feel like crap." Shane mumbled.

"Yeah well I am not shocked." Mitchie said quietly.

"I feel like I am going to be sick." Shane said softly.

"Come on" Mitchie led Shane into the bathroom and he sat down next to the toilet putting his head in his hands which he rested on his knees.

Mitchie sat down next to him and rubbed his knee. "You're an idiot" She said softly.

Shane chuckled weakly. "Thanks Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled softly. "Sorry, you just shouldn't have gone out and got drunk…"

"You don't think I know that?" He mumbled

"Well I mean you went and did it anyways…" Mitchie said quietly.

"Yeah and I regret it now, so I do know that Mitchie." Shane said a bit harshly.

"Sorry" Mitchie said with a tiny attitude.

Shane shrugged before suddenly going to his knees and leaning to the toilet, letting out the contents in his stomach.

Mitchie shivered in disgust like anyone else who hates throw up would. She got up and grabbed a face cloth going to the sink, ready to help Shane even if things were a bit rocky with the two.

…

"Nate I don't know what to do! Things have been great for the past 3 years, and then Caitlyn suddenly has problems with things that no one has told me about yet. Apparently Shane's over here having them problems too! He's giving me such attitude! Like we haven't talked normally in days! That's not normal! I don't know what to do!" Mitchie said as her and Nate waited for their coffees at Dunkin Donuts.

"I don't know Mitch, I have noticed it too. Caitlyn won't say anything about it." Nate sighed. "Shane he acts normally with me too, but again won't talk about it."

"This is so confusing, I just want to know what's going on, and just all talk about it, and fix this!" Mitchie said as her and Nate moved up in line. "I am tired of letting things be bad and not work out, we need to be mature and talk it through. I don't want to just let things fall apart."

"I completely understand. The four of us need to go out tonight. Let it start out awkward or whatever then we can start talking."

"Alright, what are we going to do?" They asked as they took their coffees and headed to a table.

"We have to go somewhere, where if an argument happens, it wouldn't be public, ya know?" Nate said as he took a seat sipping his coffee.

Mitchie nodded as she moved her straw around before taking a sip. "And where is a place like that?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't know, when we get home I will Google places I guess."

Mitchie nodded "Good idea! Then text me!"

...

_I decided to reserve an area in a resturaunt, i really couldn't think of anything else, but no one would be there but us four and the waiters, who will be in and out. -Nate. _

_Alright that's fine thanks Nate, go ask caitlyn and then ask shane, since they are both mad at me :/ -Mitchie_

_Okay Mitch, I'll let you know. -Nate_

_..._

Nate walked into Caitlyn's room to see her at her laptop with headphones on, and editing some music. Going up behind her, he leand over and kissed her cheek causing her to jump and him to laugh. She pulled off her headphones and waked Nate in the chest as she faced him and giggled. "Nate!"

"Sorry babe!" Nate laughed

"It's okay" Caitlyn giggled "What's up?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Nate's waiste

Nate chuckled and rubbed her shoulders. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight" a grin spread across Caitlyn's face. "But with Shane and Mitchie with us" And so quickly that grin disappeared. "Why Nate? Why invite them? Why does Mitchie have to be involved in everything! Why do you have to invite her everywhere, to everything we do!"

"Caitlyn! This is all to work things out between the four of us! There is obviously problems going on, and we have to talk about them!" Nate said as Caitlyn paced the room.

"But Nate, I don't want to work things out with her!" Caitlyn complained.

"Caitlyn, you're my girlfriend, and she is my best friend, and I want things fixed between the two of you, and between her and my brother! This all is affecting me, don't you see that? My girlfriend and best friend are having problems, my best friend and her boyfriend who is my brother, are having problems! Things are so messed up right now. Please Caitlyn, do this for me!" Nate begged as he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her infront of him.

Caitlyn sighed as sh looked into his eyes and nodded her head, bringing her hand up to his cheek. "I'll do this for you Nate. I'll go."

Nate grinned causing Caitlyn to giggle, before he bent down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waiste and lifting her into the air as she laughed and squealed into the kiss.

...

Nate knocked on Shane's door waiting for a response, one Shane said he could enter, he opened the door and walked in. He saw Shane sitting on his couch with his guitar on his lap as he cleaned it.

"What's up bro?" Shane asked as he looked up at Nate.

"Uhm..." He didn't know how to ask his brother to go on this "double date". It's weird! Like usualy a boyfriend will ask their girlfriend, or a girlfriend will ask a boyfriend, usually a brothers not asking a brother. UGH!

"Yes...?" Shane chuckled

"Want to go out tonight...me, Caityn, you and Mitchie?" Nate asked as he scratched his head akwardly.

"Why?" Shane asked with a straight face, and boring tone.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Please bro, Caityn agreed, Mitchie agreed, so just agree!"

"Alright man, whatever! What time?" Shane asked

"Be ready and downstairs by 8pm!" Nate said with a grin as he left the room. That was easy he thought to himself as he pulled out his phone.

_Got them both to agree, be ready and downstairs by 8pm. -Nate_

_Thank you Nate, and I will ! :] -Mitchie_

...

Putting on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dressy pink shirt, Mitchie curled her hair, before adding jewerly and grabbing all her things and putting on black heeled boots. she made sure her makeup was okay before she looked at the clock.

7:58pm

Walking out her room she shut off her light and went downstairs. She heard Shane and Nate in the kitchen, and walked in, they both had on a dressy shirt, and some jeans. Good, she dressed right. She walked over to the island they were sitting at and put her purse down.

"Once Caitlyn comes back in here, we can leave" Nate said as he looked over at Mitchie and Shane who weren't talking or even looking at each other. Nate sighed and hoped Caitlyn would hurry up.

A few minutes later, Caitlyn came rushing in the kitchen. "Sorry! I am now ready to go." She said as she looked over at Nate.

Mitchie grabbed her purse and followed the other three out. They stopped outside and Nate faced them all. "How we getting there?"

"I'll drive my car, with Mitchie." Shane said as Nate nodded and took Caitlyn'ss hand.

"Follow my car." Nate told Shane who nodded and everyone headed to the cars they were going in.

Mitchie POV

I awkwardly walk behind Shane to his car, he reaches the passengers door and opens it for me. I smiled small and get in.

"Thank you" I say quietly and he nodded with a small smile, before shutting the door and getting into the car. The ride there was quiet and awkward, but we made it there in about a half hour, before following Nate and Caitlyn into the resturaunt and escorted to the back to the room we reserved. We all took a seat. I sat next to Shane, and Nate sat next to Caitlyn.

We all ordered, before anyone decided to say anything. We all had our food when Nate spoke up.

"Why are the two of you _both_ not talking to Mitchie? Why does it have to be so silent right now?" Nate asked as he looked back and forth between Shane and Caitlyn, as I looked down at my food, waiting for an answer.

Caitlyn shrugged "There's reasons, there's things going on right now, that I have to make decisions, and I...this is how I am handling things..."

"What reasons Caitlyn?" Nate asked and I looked up at Caitlyn.

"I'll be honest alright? I just...I know it's been three years, I know things have been going great with all of us, but..." She stopped, it was obvious she didn't want to share the big reason. "It all leads me to not liking how close you and Mitchie are." My right eyebrow rose in confusion as me and Nate shared confused looks before looking back at her. "I don't like how you two spend so much time together, like you're hanging out with her rather than me. I go to look for you and I always find you with her. You two are so close, and I understand that you two are best friends, I understand that best friends are really close, and spend time together and do things together...but some things that the two of you do...I find to be too close. I don't want to get into detail right now, because...I just...I can't okay. I just I want you to know Mitchie" She looked at me "that I've been ignoring you for reasons that I am dealing with personally, and for the reason that I find you two to be to close. That's why. Okay? I know that you might not understand that I think you are too close, and I understand that you two probably think it's stupid...but my personal reasons...make more sense and I will explain it to yo two...just not now, not today. But I think things can get better...if you two didn't do such close things, but I can't ask you to do that...it's not right." She had tears in her eyes. You could see that she was deep in thought as she explained this to us. Her personal problem was really hitting her hard...but we weren't gonna push her to it. She said she'd tell us when she was ready. "I can try to look past it...but it's hard...I want things to be going back to normal..." She cried. "But this hurts." Nate wrapped his arms around her and she cried. She cried into his chest, as I watched her, feeling bad for her, feeling bad that I was making one of my best friends upset because of how I act with _her_ boyfriend. I felt disrespectful. I felt guilty for it. I had a boyfriend, and I was close with one of my best friends boyfriends making her upset. I looked over at Shane and saw him looking down at his plate as he moved his fork around his plate.

"I uh...I told Shane how I felt about it..." Caitlyn said as she looked over at me. "He thought about it, he tried to convince me otherwise, but I refused to listen. I got him upset by it. Then things went downhill with you two and I am so sorry Mitchie. I am so sorry Shane. I am so sorry" Caitlyn cried.

I looked at her with teary eyes and nodded as she turned her head back into Nate's chest. "It's okay..." I whispered

**18 reviews on chapter one! AHHHH! Can we get that or more on this one? So much goes on and don't worry things will be more explained as the story goes on. I got mixed reviews on the first chapter. Some didn't like how Mitchi cried and said she was stronger than that. some didnt. etc etc. But everyone was nice. I love every review I got. Thank YOU!**

**So I never believed people when they said "I couldn't update cause school got me so busy..." I was like yeah right! giggle**

_IMPORTANT_** : I now FULLY understand them and believe it! SCHOOL has got me SO busy! I have loads and loads of homework, I am freaking out! Like I am going crazy over it! hahaha! Like I feel like I will only be able to update on weekends! But don't worry! I will definitely try my hardest to update on a weekday when I get 10+ reviews! It's just...wow! I am shocked over how busy school has got me. I legit, get home from school and take an hour break, to eat and get settled, and talk to my family. blah blah blah. Then I start my homework and that takes FOREVER! I then finish and eat dinner, and sometimes still have some to do. So I finish. But then after dinner I get ready for bed, and sleep! Like wow! I need to fit time to type, and post! I a working this out! Okay! so bear with me!**

**Anways ! There's a part 2 to this episode. I just didn't have time to type it all tonight. So I am splitting it into two parts. I need to go to bed. So enjoy! leave honest reviews ;] **

**10+ Reviews till next chapter!**

**REVIEW**

_** * R.I.P all those who lost their lives on 9/11/01 ***_


	3. Chapter 3 We Have To Talk Part 2

**Hey you! who is reading this! You're awesome! **

**News: **

**DEMI LOVATOS ALBUM UNBROKEN COMES OUT IN 3 DAYS! AHHHHHHHH! AND I LISTENED TO THE PREVIEWS AND WELL I AM FREAKING EXCITED AND **FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER **SOUNDS ...AMAZING LIKE I HAD GOOSEBUMPS CAUSE I KNOW ITS A VERY PERSONAL SONG OF HERS! WHO'S EXCITED?**

**HAVE Y'ALL SEEN HER VIDEO THAT I THINK IS TITLED **_A Letter to my fans _**? IT ALMOST HAD ME CRYING BECAUSE IT WAS SO NICE! LIKE SHE SAID "**_They aren't my fans, they're my family and friends"_** AWWW!  
>And she said "<strong>_Most of the people watching this, know all of what happened already, but what they dont know is what's about to happen next_**" HOPEFULLY SOMETHING AMAZING ! WHICH I BELIEVE IT WILL BE!**

**Oh and this chapter wont be very long...**

**REPLIES **

NverSayNver: yes :] Yes completely! Thank you! Enjoy

**XxxPrincess AliXxx: Aww that like totally made my day! :D Thank you so much! They hopefully will ;) Enjoy! And OMG thank you so so much! That means a lot to me! You're so awesome! Xoxo! :D **

xMidnightCanoeRide: Aw yaaaay! Thank you! HAHAHA! Crazy ! xP Enjoy!

**Ersy: Thank you! Enjoy!**

Livelovelife4ever14: Ohhhh! Uhm its okay xP OH PHEW that's good! :D Enjoy!

**Blackslayer14: thank you! :D I think it will….soon! :D Enjoy!**

P a i g e . h : Thank you! :D Enjoy!

**It'sJustMe555: THANK YOU! :D**

Lauren: :P Thank you! And On Oceanup . com. Right ! :D Enjoy! And no not yet! :/ have you?

**Annie LOVES JB: RIGHT! Hahaha**

**Thank you!**

**Me tooooo!**

**Thank youu!**

**ENJOY!**

**:D **

**Xoxo **

Beblobs: Thank you so much! :] Yeah, I like it! Like I feel it shows that none of them are legit having a perfect life. True! Im original? WOOOO! Hahaha jk xP I do too, but she always seemed so nice, so I thought id change things up. xP

**CrazyKitCat: Aw thank you so much! I will definitely ! :D Thank you so much! :D**

Xthereal-meX: TWIN! :D

Aww ! hahahaha! Here's the update!

YAY! xP

I am so excited for that! OH MY GOSH! :D Aw! I want to preorder it ! LUCKY! Hahaha!

AWW! I have a huge grin on my face right now! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Aww! I hope too! And hopefully I can stay inspired! :D

Thank you so much!

I love your reviews! I LOVE Nick Jonas too! And I love you! :]

Miss you lots!

xoxo

* * *

><p><em><strong>If we runaway,<strong>_

_**Runaway now**_

_**We won't ever look back**_

_**If we runaway**_

_**Runaway now**_

_**We won't ever look back**_

_**We'll run run runaway **_

_**Run run runaway **_

_**Run run runaway **_

_**We'll run run runaway **_

_**run run runaway**_

_**-Megan&Liz**_

I looked over at Shane once again and saw him run his hands over his face and through his hair. I inhaled deeply and leaned back in my chair. I watched as Nate comforted Caitlyn, and she apologized to him for all she's done. I felt a hand on my knee causing me to jump, before looking to my left. I saw Shane was now closer to me, and it was his hand on my knee. I looked up and into his eyes, and he looked right back into mines.

"Mitch…" Shane sighed

I looked at him with a shy look. "Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"I am so sorry." He said as his eyes showed completely how sincere he was being as he said those words. "I didn't mean to let it get to me, I never doubted our relationship! But I then went out and got drunk and was being a jerk, and I didn't mean to! I hope you can forgive me..."

I looked him in the eyes for a couple of seconds in complete silence before I nodded and a smile crept across my face and I placed my hand on his cheek. "I forgive you" I whispered sincerely. "Every relationship has their up's and down's and we can move on from this one."

A grin broke out across Shane's face as I let out a small giggle and brought his face to mine as we slowly kissed each other, before both smiling into the kiss and laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned over, resting my chin on his shoulder, and giggled before giving him a tight squeeze. Shane chuckled and kissed my shoulder before we pulled apart and smiled at each other, as he moved my hair from my face.

I looked over at Nate, and caught his eye. We smiled at each other and gave thumbs up before letting out laughs. Caitlyn was now, smiling, as she rested her head against Nate.

….

"Shane stoooop!" I squealed with laughter as Shane lifted me up and away from my boxes. "I need to paaaaaack!"

Shane laughed and spun me around before tackling me onto the bed, as I was in a fit of giggles. "You've been packing for hours!" Shane said as he kissed the corner on my mouth. I laughed and tried pushing him away.

"Shane!" I whined "You're such a tease!"

Shane laughed and kissed down my neck causing me to squirm. "You can stop packing; we have until the end of the month."

"I like to not be stuck doing last minute packing" I said

"Don't worry, you won't be" Shane said before returning to my neck.

"Have you even started packing?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"uhm sure" Shane laughed

I opened my eyes and wacked his arm. "Shane! You'll be doing that last minute packing!"

"And I have no problem with that." Shane smiled as he held himself up above me.

"Yeah well on the days your complaining, I won't be listening!" I giggled as he gave me a fake shocked expression.

"Mitchie, I can't believe you'd say such a thing." He said dramatically.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed

Shane grinned with a wink before leaning down and kissing me.

….

"Oh my gosh! We have to get this couch!" I squealed as I ran my hand across the soft material. "This is the best couch ever made!" I said as I spread my arms down across the top and laid my head on my arm. (**Ever watch the Justin Star episode of Shake It Up**?) I know…dramatic

Shane laughed and nodded "Even though you're a bit dramatic there, I do agree that this is a good couch." He said as he admired the couch.

It was a dark brown couch that has three normal cushions, and then at the end has the long cushion where you can like…lay down. You get it?

"Can we get it pleaaaase!" I gave him a puppy dog face.

"Of course babe" he replied as he walked past me, and kissed my forehead on the way.

I giggled before asking "where are you going?"

"To find a worker!" He winked at me before continuing to walk and look for a worker. I smiled and leaned against the couch as I waited for Shane to get back.

Shane came back like 5 minutes later with a guy who worked at the store. "Alright so, we want to buy this couch…"

"That's great!" the guy grinned "So would you like it delivered to your house, or do you have a truck?"

"We would love for it to be delivered." Shane replied

"Alright, is there anymore furniture you'd like to buy?" The man asked

Shane looked at me and I nodded with a smile and he looked back at the guy "Yeah most likely"

The guy once again smiled. "Alright, so I can help y'all. So you tell me what you want, and I will write down all the codes, and we can get it delivered."

"Thank you!" Shane smiled.

So we walked around the store and by the time we were down, we were having, a couch, a matching love seat, reclining chairs, a table, some awesome looking huge circle chairs, a stove, a dish washer, a washer and dryer, and a few other things being delivered. We have to go to other stores to get more. It's a very tiring process. But Shane and I are very excited. Can't deny that. Haha!

…

We walked into a store that sold paint, and paint supplies and went over to the paints so that we could pick all the colors.

"Alright, so what color should the living room be?" Shane asked as he looked up at the paints colors that were higher up as I looked at the ones in my level of height.

"Well I was thinking, a creamy pink color, like that soft at home color, you know?" I replied as I searched for the color I had in mind.

"Pink…?" Shane said with a freaked out expression.

"Yes Pink!" I giggled "But it's not like some 100% girly color! I mean if just a guy had the color…well…BUT its not just you, and I love the color! Watch when I find it, you won't mind it!" It took me about 5 minutes but I finally found it and pointed to I with excitement, "Look!" and Shane brought his attention to it.

"That one?" He looked closer at it.

"Yes! Isn't it nice? Like I think it could go with the couches! Pink and brown are cute together! PLUS it's not _that_ pink."

"Well I mean…I don't mind the color! So being the totally awesome boyfriend that I am, I approve" He grinned up at me.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Thanks babe!"

"Hold on, I am going to get a worker." Shane walked off and came back with a worker.

"So how may I help you?" the worker asked

"So we really like this color, and are planning to paint out living room this color, or one similar, to make it a at home feeling. Is this one the right shade?" Shane asked

The guy picked up the color before nodding. "Yeah, it's a really good color, especially if you want that bright room that is comfortable. I think this shade is perfect."

Shane and I smiled at each other as he winked at me. We then went and picked all the others color for the house, and decided to have the workers come to the house and paint.

So everything was planning out, and by the time we move into our house it should be all complete!

…

"Our house is really coming along" I smiled as I leaned my head against Shane's arm as we walked to his car.

"I agree babe, it really is" He said after kissing my head.

"You excited?" I asked with a grin.

He looked down at me and grinned. "Of course I am babe! You and I are going to be living alone, together! I am freaking beyond excited!" He laughed

"Aw! You're so sweet!" I laughed and kissed his jaw. "I am freaking excited too" I said while also mocking his words.

Shane laughed and pulled me tightly to his side. "I love you Mitchie!"

I giggled and wrapped my arms tightly around his side. "I love you too Shane!"

We then linked hands and walked the rest of the way to his car with smiles that wouldn't leave our faces.

….

I was laying across my bed with my new song book in front of me and stared at it as I tapped my chin with my purple pen. As I was in the thought process there was a knock on my door.

I snapped out of my thoughts and said "Come in!"

In came a shy Caitlyn. She smiled shyly and waved awkwardly. I laughed cause well…this is so not like Caitlyn. "Come sit down! I patted the spot on the bed in front of me.

Caitlyn grinned and sat down cross-legged in front of me. "Hey Mitchie."

"Hi Caitlyn! What's up?" I asked as I closed my song book and placed it in my lap.

"I was bored since you know…the boys are working" she giggled "So I was wondering what you were up to."

"Oh! I was trying to come up with a song, but I wasn't doing to good at it. Still left at a blank page." I pouted jokingly.

She laughed and then grinned "Oh my gosh Mitch! We have to do the things we used to do! Create a song together!"

I suddenly grinned and squealed and grabbed her shoulders and shook her in a funny way "Genius!"

We cracked up laughing once I stopped shaking her. "but oh my gosh Caity, I miss doing that with you! We have to do that! We can come up with a hit!"

"If you freaking get into the business" She gave me a 'you better' look.

I shrugged "I don't know I am still…hesitant about it."

"But Mitch, you and Shane have been together for 3 years now! If you were using him for his music, you'd be famous by now. Which all of us know you aren't and never were! But I mean talking from what the haters would say. You know? It's been 3 years! They can't try saying that now! And even if they tried, your fans, and connect 3 fans would flip out on them!" we laughed lightly. "But really Mitch, you can do this, you have an amazing voice, and you'd be big!" she said in a encouraging tone.

"But I don't know, if I want to be that kind of famous. Were things are suddenly all about me, and I have all these interviews, and photo shoots, and crazy paparazzi following me around…I don't know if I want that."

"But Mitch, you have paps following you around." Caitlyn said with a raised eyebrow

"I know but the number would increase!" I whined

"But you also do interviews with the boys!" She once again had her eyebrow raised

"But it's not all about me!" I giggled

"Mitch, no excuses! You do all this stuff anyways, yes it'd be different but you'd have all of us there along the way, and it will seem all the same." Caitlyn pointed out

I smiled "I know. But just…let me move into my house, enjoy it and then think about it okay?"

She grinned knowing I was at a point of maybe giving in "I am perfectly fine with that!"

I laughed and opened my song book. "Let's create a hit!"

...

Me and Caitlyn walked into the kitchen laughing, which caught the attentions of the 3 boys sitting at the island.

"Well I see thing's are really working out!" Nate said very cheery

Me and Caitlyn laughed before nodding. "We were just creating a hit" I grinned

"A hit?" Jason asked confused

"We just created the best song on this planet!" She grinned "I mean...y'all have the best songs too" She giggled with an innocent smile. The three boys laughed and shook their heads. But Caitlyn interrupted them with a serious tone."But really you guys...this song will touch your hearts in a way no song has ever done before."

**What song do you think it will be? **

**So I should explain...it's not long because I haven't had time to work on this chapter, so I've been typing A LOT today, BUT then my bestie asked if I could sleep over her house, so now I am packing some clothes to go to her house. **

**SO I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY LONG...  
>Hopefully !<br>I mean it will be long, but I'm hoping to very long! :D**

**So Did y'all atleast like this though? I mean I don't think it was that bad...very much a filler chapter but it was pretty good...i think? **

**10+ reviews till next chapter  
>So I might be updating Saturday's or Sunday's now, BUT if I don't have 10+ reviews by those days, then I can't update! SO 10+ Reviews! :D <strong>

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 Nate did WHAT!

**News: **

**DEMI LOVATO'S ALBUM IS OUT ! UNBROKEN ! I LOVE IT!  
>Demi is so sweet she said "If you think you're alone, put on my music, cause i'm gonna be there for you!"<br>Her speech (this was during her LA concert) Had me in tears! OMG!**

**Justin Bieber rented out the staple center for selena gomez so they could watch Titanic...i must admit...that's so sweet!**

**Brenda Song pregnant or not?**

REVIEWS

**Lauren: Thank you! Here's an update ! yes yes! Awesome! Have you listened to it ? I Freaking LOVE it ! hahaha! And which one? **

Musiclivr10: OH! Hahahah! Aw thank you so much! Yeah her personal problem(s) aren't going to be told in this chapter, it will come soon! Hahaha! It's long! And A LOT is happening now!

**Xthereal-meX: TWINNNN! :] **

**YAY! Hahaha!**

**OH! I am going to read that! Hahaha! Once I update this! **

**Did you link me? I didn't see a link? -_- HAHAHAHA! Jk its okay!**

**I loved it ! SPAM rocks! Hahaha!**

**Aw thank you so much! **

**Hehehe right! **

**Yeah, ugh horrible! But see what happens in this chapter o.O **

**DUN DUN DUN! Hahahaha**

**I love it! LOL!  
><strong>

**I shall try ! xP thank you!  
><strong>

**I love yooou! Xoxo**

JemiLover101: Thank you! Enjoy!

**XxxPrincess AliXxx: Aww that makes me smile! Thank you! Means so much to me! AWWW! :D Enjoy!**

NverSayNver: hahaha! Thanks! I don't know xP

**JazXoXo: Yay! Hahaha! Have you listened to it ! AHHH! :D Enjoy!**

Brucas224: It's okay! Thank you! :D I totally understand! School always has me busy! Thank you! Enjoy!

**CrazyKitCat: Thank you! It's okay! :] **

MusicLuvesMe: Thank you so much! Enjoy!

**Muzicoftheheart: Thank you! :D Maaaaaybe!xP hahaha you'll be making an appearance ! Don't worry haven't forgotton! :D Enjoy ! P.s AHHHH! Im excited now! :D **

Chardy: Thank you! Enjoy

**STORY TIME ;] **

**btw this chapter's pretty long, and that means a lot's gonna happen. You might not like every part of the chapter, but i hope you like most of it, a lot is going to happen...mostly. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The slightest words you said<br>have all gone to my head  
>I hear angels sing<br>in your voice  
>When you pull me close<br>Feelings ive never known  
>they mean everything<br>leave me no choice**_

Caitlyn and I had our arms linked as we walked behind the boys who were discussing some business. We had paparazzi around us, asking questions, taking pictures, taking videos etc, etc.

"Mitchie! How are you?" A guy asked as he took a picture.

"I am great, thank you" I smiled and looked back at the ground.

"Caitlyn, how are you!" He asked taking another picture

"Great" She smiled and looked at me as we laughed and looked back down.

"Is it true you two weren't talking?" One asked

"Is it true there were jealous problems?" Another asked

"Mitchie, did you and Shane get into a fight?" Another asked. This is so annoying!

The boys heard the questions and Shane came over to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist, as Nate did that to Caitlyn, and Jason walked in front of us helping to block the flashes a bit. We finally then reached the SUV and Jason opened the door for us, and Shane let me in first before following behind me, then Caitlyn and Nate, then Jason who then shut the door once he was in, and the windows were tinted.

"They are freaking crazy!" I said as I leaned into Shane's side.

He kissed my head. "Sorry, they get out of hand."

I looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay babe."

He chuckled before leaning down and pecking my lips. I giggled and leaned back against his side. I don't know how they enjoy having certain questions throw at them. Talk about making things awkward.

"So where are we headed to?" Caitlyn asked after a minute of us all just sitting there in a comfortable silence.

"We have to head to the studio and talk to the managers for about an hour, and then we can head to lunch and then decide from there what to do next." Nate answered

"Oh Connect 3 stuff to work on?" I giggled

Jason grinned "Yeah, just some stuff we have to talk about"

"Aw that's nice!" I giggled "Are y'all becoming a group again?"

"Maybe soon, we still aren't 100% sure. But of course we will! We just don't know when." Nate answered

"Yeah I might work solo for a bit, Nate still has things he wants to do, and Jason's…still Jason" We all laughed at Shane's answer.

Jason rolled his eyes once he was done laughing. "Thanks Shane, thank you so much"

Shane chuckled "No problem bro."

….

Caitlyn and I were sitting in a room that was used for dancing, that had mirrors on every wall. We were playing a game of war, as we have been doing for the last hour as we waited for the boys meeting to be finished.

"UGH! This is so boring!" I whined as I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes. "I could fall asleep."

"We should!" Caitlyn laughed. "Who cares if this is a hard floor!"

I laughed as I nodded my head. "Nap time!"

….

Shane's pov

The meeting was about 2 hours or so, I don't really know, I lost track of time. But Nate, Jason and I headed out of the conference room pretty tired. We went to the dance studio room that we had left Caitlyn and Mitchie in. Opening the door we see them lying on the floor…asleep?

Laughing quietly we walk over to the girls and I bend down in front of Mitchie and move her hair from her face.

"babe" I whisper as I lightly shake her arm.

She inhaled indicating that she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused for a moment before looking up at me and smiling tiredly.

I chuckle lightly before helping her sit up. "What time is it?" She asked

I looked at my phone for the time "1:37pm. Want to go get some lunch?"

She nodded and I helped her stand up and she leaned against my side as I placed my arm around her waist.

Nate helped Caitlyn up after waking her up, before we headed out of the building.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Caitlyn asked as we walked down the side walk, not taking the car.

"It's right down the street, it's called That Place" Nate chuckled

Caitlyn and I started laughing. "Like legit? That's the name?" I asked between giggles

"No lie! I am being serious!" Nate chuckled "it's weird, but the food is delicious!"

"And cheap!" Shane added causing us to laugh.

"Can't wait!" I grinned

….

As we sat in the booth eating our appetizers of mozzarella sticks I looked around the area, it was a pretty small place, with tables and booths everywhere, it looked old, yet not the gross old. It had important things from years ago. There are pictures of all the famous people who have come here eating, which there's a few of Connect 3! I smiled as I looked over at Shane who was trying to break the cheese that was connecting the piece of mozzarella in his mouth and the piece in his hand. I giggled lightly, catching his attention; he looked over at me and smiled with a wink before finally breaking the cheese.

"Dork" I giggled innocently. Shane poked my side with an amused look on his face, causing me to jump and squeal. "Stop!" I laughed.

Shane smiled innocently as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I smiled cheekily at him causing us all to laugh.

"Here is your food" our waitress said as she placed all of our plates in front us.

"YUM!"

"How are you and Jenny, Jase?" Caitlyn asked as she took a bite of her food.

"We are doing great, going strong" He grinned, you could tell he was happy and it made us all happy to see him so happy.

"Y'all getting serious?" She said in a teasing tone but was serious.

"Yeah" Jason's cheeks turned a light pink. "I see us together…forever" Aw! Jason is so adorable!

Me and Caitlyn awed as Jason looked down with pink cheeks. He normally doesn't discuss stuff like this with us, but I am happy he is.

"Will you marry her?" I asked with a smile.

Jason looked up with a smile and nodded. Me and Caitlyn squealed as Nate and Shane cheered.

"When will you propose?" I asked eagerly

"That's a secret, Mitchie" Jason winked. Damn! Keep me in suspense! Thank you so much Jason.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "You're rude"

Jason laughed "I want to shock y'all."

Caitlyn reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "I am so excited!" She squealed.

"Yeah Jase, you getting engaged first…well wow!" Shane laughed

"Shane!" I laughed and wacked his arm. "Shut up!" Leave it to Shane to joke.

Jason laughed. "I'm more mature than you think"

"I am so happy for you Jason." Nate said sincerely

"Thank you Nate." Jason was sincerely happy.

We all told Jason we are happy and proud of him and that he needed to propose soon.

"If you don't propose to her soon…I will freaking attack you! Someone needs to have a wedding soon! It's so exciting!" And leave it Caitlyn to try to rush him.

"Leave him alone!" I stood up for him as I giggled "let him take his time and make things special."

"Thank you Mitch!" Jason grinned

"No problem Jason!"

…

Mitchie POV

I walked into Shane's room and rolled my eyes, he had like a few boxes packed. "Shane I swear you won't enjoy last minute packing!" I shouted

I heard him laugh from his bathroom before coming out. "Oh babe, you worry too much."

"I worry the right amount!" I giggled and he pecked my lips as he walked past me.

"I know you do babe." He chuckled

"So then could you start packing? Aren't you excited! I mean I am so excited that I basically have everything packed, but you on the other hand..." I looked around his room at all the boxes that weren't full.

Shane smiled innocently "I'm going to start soon babe."

"You've been saying that all month" I giggled while I crossed my arms.

Shane looked guilty now. "Sorry!" He whined. "I'm a lazy person" He pouted

Smiling I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. "It's okay babe."

Shane grinned down at me "I'll pack more tonight, okay?" his arms went around me.

"Okay" I whispered with a smile before he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I returned the passionate kiss before pulling away and pushing away from him causing him to pout once again. "I have to go shopping with Caitlyn."

"Didn't mean you had to stop kissing me" He stepped towards me.

I put my hand out stopping him from walking closer "Yeah cause if I didn't stop, I would have got carried away!"

Shane grinned "Love you babe"

I laughed softly "I love you too!" I walked out his room with a smile.

….

"Wow you're pretty much done packing, twin." Nate said as he walked into my room with a bag in his hand. "Unlike Shane"

I looked up from my laptop to him with a grin on my face. "I know! It's so exciting!" I slightly squealed. "Shane, he's lazy!"

"He'll make you help him pack, you know that right?" Nate chuckled as he walked over to my bed and sat across from me, and held the bag out. "For you"

"I do, but I will refuse! Cause I have been telling him all month!" I giggled and looked at the bag "For me?" I asked with confusion as I took the bag.

"Mitch, you would not be able to refuse helping Shane" I gasped and stuck my tongue out. Nate laughed before explaining the bag "So yeah, me and Caity went out and bought you some stuff, she'd be here, but she's busy with helping her mom, so she told me to give it to you." Nate smiled.

I grinned thankfully before looking in the bag and taking out the first item.

It was a silver frame with carved hearts, and it said Best Friends on the top and on the bottom it said "We Love You " and there was a picture of Me, Caitlyn and Nate laughing as we held onto each other, I loved it !

"Oh my gosh" I whispered and ran my hand over the frame before looking up at Nate. "I love this Nate!"

Nate grinned "there's more!"

I giggled and placed the frame beside me and grabbed another item from the bag, it was a rectangular box, and I opened it slowly and the silver bracelet sparkled, and I gasped in shock as I lifted it up. It's a charm bracelet!

"Caitlyn said you'd love it! She was very excited about it" Nate chuckled.

I grinned up at him before looking back at the bracelet. It had a heart, a music note, a microphone, a guitar, an M, an S, an N, a C and a J on it. I giggled knowing which each one stood for, and there was one that said Best while the one next to it said Friend. I had tears in my eyes. I have the greatest best friends.

"I love this so much!" I giggled

"I'm glad!" Nate grinned

I held my right arm to him, and I held the bracelet out. "Out it on me?" I giggled

"Of course twin!" He took the bracelet and placed it around my wrist before clasping it. I admired it before grinning.

"Thank you!" I moved over to him and hugged him tightly around the neck.

His arms went around my back and he hugged me tightly. "No problem!"

I pulled away still smiling and looked back in the bag. There was a phone case and I picked it up laughing. It was black but across it, it said "Connect 3" with a heart and that was all in purple.

"We thought you'd like it for your iPhone." Nate grinned

I laughed and nodded as I grabbed my case-less iPhone. "I love it" I placed it on my iphone and grinned "Totally epic!"

"Agree!" Nate laughed. "We bought some more, but Caitlyn has that bag, I accidently left it in her car, so when she comes over, she will give it to you."

"Aww! This is so much!" I giggled

"It's no problem Mitch! You're moving! We wont see you 24/7 like usual!" Nate said with a pout.

"Aw Nate stop!" I whined.

Nate chuckled. "You're moving out next week twin. This is sad!"

"I know" I pouted.

Nate chuckled once again before standing up and walked up in front of me, as I was sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned over and hugged me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him in return tightly. "You'll always be my best friend!"

"Forever Mitch, forever." He winked before walking out my room

I placed everything back in the bag before standing up and closing my laptop.

…

I was out shopping for some girl things I needed at CVS when I came across magazines. Seeing Connect 3 on the cover I giggled and picked the magazine up. I flipped through the pages till I saw a section about them.

_The Connect 3 brothers are all back together again! We don't know yet if they are working on music or what, but we do seem to have figured out is that they are doing a lot in their lives. Nate is still with long time girlfriend Caitlyn Gellar, and after what seemed to be a downfall for not just the two but also Mitchie and Shane, and Mitchie and Caitlyn's friendship, things seem to be back on top. The two have been spotted out shopping recently, holding hands, sharing some kisses here and there, and overall showing some public love. _

_As for Jason, he is also with his long time girlfriend Jenny, they are more of a private couple, but when they are out in public together, they seem to be very happy and aren't afraid to let the public know they are together, it's adorable! Maybe an engagement will come soon? _

_Now as for Shane he's with longtime girlfriend Mitchie Torres, and they had been seen separate for a few weeks, never in public together, and they never seemed so happy. Maybe it did all connect together, Nate, Shane, Caitlyn and Mitchie? But after those few weeks the two have been seen this past month together again! Very happy and showing their love. They have been spotted furniture shopping, paint shopping, and shopping for everything that belongs in a house…are the two moving out of the Gray residence and living on their own together? Are they taking that next step? This is very exciting!_

The magazine then showed different pictures proving their stories. Smiling I shook my head and placed the magazine down. Interesting. But I do think Jason and Jenny should get engaged! That would be so exciting!

Grabbing everything I had come to the store for and a few extra things, like candy and soda, I paid for it and walked outside. I head over to Starbucks, since there was no Dunkin Donuts around and walked inside going to the counter.

"Oh my gosh is that Mitchie Torres?" I heard a girl whisper as I waited for the employee to make my coffee. (I don't know how Starbucks works! I hate their coffee xP)

"Oh my gosh…it might be!" Another squealed.

Paying for my coffee I took it and turned around. "It is!" I heard them both squeal and I saw them get up. Smiling I waited for them to approach me.

"Oh my god! You're Mitchie Torres!" They started to get all excited and bounce in place.

"I am!" I giggled "How are the two of you?" I asked politely

"Great!" they both chorused.

"Can we get a picture with you? Please?" One of them asked.

"Of course!" I nodded.

The blonde handed the brunette the camera and came over to my side that I wasn't holding the coffee. I placed my arm around her shoulders, and she placed hers around my back and we both smiled and the brunette took the picture, then the two switched places and did the same.

"Thank you so much Mitchie!" They both said in unison, happiness clear in their voices.

"We are huge fans!" The blonde said as the brunette nodded her head.

"And we 100% support you and Shane's relationship!" The brunette said as the blonde then nodded her head. "And we want you to have these bracelets, we said if we ever met you we'd give them to you!" She held out two bracelets, one was purple and black, one was blue and white. "We made them'

I needed to ask their names, that'd be smart! "Aw thank you so much! It means the world to me! You're the sweetest ever!" What are you two's names?"

"Mines Rosie" The blonde grinned

"Mine is Claire" The Brunette also grinned

"Nice to meet the two of you! Can I take a picture with the both of you on my phone?" I asked

"Of course!" The were excited

I laughed and took out my iPhone "Alright" I looked at the girl who worked behind the counter. "Mind taking a picture please?" I Asked as I put my phone on camera.

"Of course not!" She smiled and took my phone.

I put my arms on the two girl's shoulders and we smiled for the picture, and I took my phone. "Thank you!"

"Thank you girls, so much for everything!" I grinned. "I am going to put these pictures on twitter and facebook!" I giggled

"Oh my gosh!" they squealed

I laughed "Well I have to get going. Great meeting you girls! Again thank you for everything!"

"Thank YOU!" They grinned and I hugged the two of them and waved before leaving.

…

"There you are!" Caitlyn said dramatically as I walked into the kitchen placing my bag down along with my coffee.

"Sorry was out shopping." I giggled.

"I want to give you your gifts!" Caitlyn jumped off the stool and rushed out to her car.

Laughing I sipped my coffee and just then Shane and Nate walked into the kitchen

"Hey babe!" Shane greeted me with a kiss. "mmm you taste like coffee"

I laughed "Starbucks babe!"

Shane laughed and took a seat on the stool. Nate gave me a hug as he chuckled and went and sat next to Shane with a stack of paper.

"What's that?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"We have to sign these." Shane sighed with a pout. "My hand will be dead by the end of this.

As the three of us laughed Caitlyn came bounding in with a bag. "Got it!"

"Aw Caity!" I giggled

She had a huge grin as she held the bag out to me. "Look, Look, Look!" She was very excited.

I grinned and took the bag. "This is exciting!" I opened the bag and saw a whole bunch of makeup.

"Caitlyn!" I squealed and hugged her tightly. "You got me all the MAC makeup I was dying for! Ahhh thank you!"

She laughed "You're welcome!"

"And we got you one more thing!" Nate announced.

"What?" I giggled.

"I'll go get it!" She bounded out the kitchen and came back in less than a minute later. This time my jaw dropped open as I saw what was in her arms.

She had a HUGE Snoopy stuffed animal in her arms. I screamed causing the boys to laugh, flinch and cover their ears.

"Snoopy!" Caitlyn handed over the huge stuffed animal.

I took it with a grin. "I LOVE this! Oh my god! Thank you!" I was extremely excited. I legit have an obsession with Snoopy! This is amazing!

I hugged both Caitlyn and Nate and never let go of this amazing Snoopy. This was a great day! Got to love my best friends.

…

It was about an hour later and the boys were still signing pictures. "Babe my hand kills!" Shane whined. I had placed my snoopy on a chair and was eating some Pringles as I sat on the counter with Caitlyn.

Giggling at Shane's complaint, I jumped off the counter and placed my Pringles to the side. I walked over to Shane and he put his marker down. Smiling I sat down on his lap and his arms immediately went around my waist and I wrapped mines around his neck as he placed his head on my shoulder.

"Just take a break babe. When do they want them back?" I asked as I played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Tomorrow" Shane mumbled.

I giggled and kissed his head as I felt his breathe on my arm.

"Alright, we can finish the rest later or tomorrow morning. I think this is good for now, or else our hands will be forever hurt." Nate complained and he put his marker down.

"Aww Nate." Caitlyn laughed and rubbed his shoulders. "Let's go relax!"

Nate grinned and jumped up. "Sounds perfect" the two left the kitchen.

I lifted Shane's head up a bit and changed my position so I was straddling him. He then placed his head on my chest and I giggled against his hair.

"I love you Mitchie" Shane whispered.

"I love you too Shane." I ran my hands through his hair. He kissed the exposed part of my chest before lifting his head and I put my hands on his cheeks before bring my lips to his and kissing him hard. He immediately responded having a tight, but not a hurting tight, grip on my waist. I lifted my self up so I had my feet on the bars of the stool and had my body pressed up against his but I was more higher above him and so I had to bend my head down to kiss him as his was up. I kept my hands on his cheeks as his were still on my waist rubbing his thumbs on my skin. We were really into making out when all of the sudden we heard:

"Oh my goodness" and a throat being awkwardly clear…sounded very much like Denise and Paul.

I reacted so quickly that I practically fell onto the floor with red burning cheeks as Shane also jumped up from the stool. But that was after I freaking threw myself off of him in shock. My butt hit the floor and I quickly got up. Shane was looking down, his cheeks red and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

I bit my swollen lip hard and my cheeks burned of embarrassment. As I looked anywhere but them.

"We are so sorry" Denise apologized awkwardly.

Shane cleared his throat. "sorry…the kitchen probably isn't the greatest place to you know…" Shane trailed off awkwardly.

I was only getting more embarrassed.

"Um…well" Paul said awkwardly.

"We will be upstairs!" Shane said quickly as he took my hand and rushed us out the kitchen.

"Oh gosh Shane that was so embarrassing!" I whispered as we rushed upstairs.

"I know babe I know." Shane chuckled and pulled me into his room, and I figured out he was not done making out with me, as for once he shut his bedroom door, he had me pushed up against it and his lips were right back on mines.

I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, as I stood on my tip toes slightly and pushed up against him.

He tried to hold back a moan, and I giggled biting onto his lip and pulling it causing him to moan. I laughed in satisfaction which he chuckled against my lips and slipped his hands under my shirt and up my sides. I shivered slightly and pulled him closer to me. He then lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him and brought my hands to his cheeks. This was…amazing.

….

I was woken up from hearing someone knock on the door. Sitting up I yawned and looked down at Shane who was still asleep. Smiling I stood up and threw my shirt on over my bra, and walked to the door. Opening it, I saw a very annoyed looking Nate.

Confusion took over my face "What's wrong Nate?"

"Is Shane up?" His voice was annoyed.

"No he's still sleeping."

"Well could you like wake him up…please?" I could tell he had to force himself to be nice.

Nodding still in confusion, I walked back into Shane's room and walked over to his bed, and Nate leaned against the door frame. "Shane." I shook him. "Shane, wake up!"

"Why?" Shane groaned

But before I could answer, Nate started speaking. "Cause I need to talk to you!" He didn't sound so happy.

Shane sat up in confusion and got out his bed. "What's wrong bro?"

"Mitch, could you give us a minute?" Nate asked and I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Uh yeah" I grabbed my phone and walked out the room.

_Hey Cait, know what's wrong with Nate? –Mitchie _

_Um I am not 100% sure. He wouldn't really tell me. –Caitlyn_

_Oh alright. –Mitchie_

_Everything okay though? What happened? –Caitlyn_

_He came knocking on Shane's door, he was clearly mad and he told me to give them a minute, and its just he was not in a good mood and it's very unlikely for him. –Mitchie_

_Now I am really curious! I will text him, have him come over, talk to him then get back to you. –Cait_

_Alright ttyl –Mitchie_

I sat on my bed and signed onto my laptop before grabbing my phone and taking a picture of the bracelets on my wrist then going on twitter and to my photo album. I saw the picture with the girls and clicked on it.

_TheMitchieTorres: Two totally awesome fans! *Picture with fans* who gave me bracelets that THEY made! Love them! Thank you so much! *Picture of arm* _

I clicked Tweet and smiled before going onto twitter from my laptop saved the photo's to my laptop then signed on my fan facebook that had 12,000 likes and posted the pictures

_Mitchie Torres: Met two amazing fans today! They made me bracelets and they said the sweetest things ever! *Picture with fans* *Picture of arm* _

I updated my status before signing off and then onto my personal.

_Mitchie Torres: About done packing! Shane on the other hand…not so much! xP _

I posted it before singing off and going to my twitter. I went to my replies.

_Connect3Fanatic: TheMitchieTorres Those are amazing! I want to give you a bracelet! Us fans should give you bracelets and you could have a lot! :] _

_TheMitchieTorres: Connect3Fanatic that would be pretty epic! I would love to have a collection of bracelets my fans made! :] _

_MTorresFan: TheMitchieTorres: Oh my gosh! They are so nice! You are gorgeous Mitchie! _

_TheMitchieTorres: MTorresFan Love the name! ;] && They were so sweet! I love meeting fans! && Aw thank you so much hun! Xo _

_ShaneGrays_Hot: TheMitchieTorres: You are flawless! I'm jealous! xP _

_TheMitchieTorres: ShaneGrays_Hot He is hot ;] Aw thank you! But trust me I have flaws. Xo _

_ShaneGraysMine: TheMitchieTorres: You're so fake you B*tch! You're using Shane for fame! He's too good for you! YOU'RE FAT AND UGLY! _

I didn't know if I should reply. Reading that hurt, but I've read a lot like this, of course there's going to be the haters. I clicked the arrow button to see if anyone had responded to this tweet.

_MTorresBeauty: ShaneGraysMine Shane is clearly not yours! Mitchie is not a B*tch! She's not using him for fame! They are amazing together! JEALOUS! She's Beautiful and NOT fat! _

_Connect3Lover: ShaneGraysMine Don't hate on her! She's beautiful and not fat! You're just jealous! You need to stop and get a life! Open your eyes and see how real their love is! _

_TheMitchieTorres: MTorresBeauty Connect3Lover Thank you both so much! You two are amazing! I hope to someday meet the two of you! You stood up for me! Love you! Xo_

_TheMitchieTorres: ShaneGraysMine: If you have something rude to say, keep it to yourself. I am NOT using Shane! I love him with all my heart. #DontCyberBully _

_TheMitchieTorres: There's always going to be the haters. But I want you all to know I am NOT using Shane; I love him with ALL my heart! He's my world! Xo *Pic of me and Shane* _

_TheMitchieTorres: to ALL of you that are my fans, you're more than that, you're my friends, and I'm forever thankful for your support! I love you ALL xo. _

I then signed off of twitter with a smile.

…

Walking into the kitchen was the most awkward thing ever! There stood Denise and Paul! Ahh! You can say I will be happy to not have Shane's parents in the same house as us. Oh boy I'm embarrassed thinking about what happened!

"Oh Mitchie…hi." Denise snapped me out of my thoughts. Oh right I was standing in the kitchen doorway…

"Denise…Hey!" I cleared my throat. "Um…" I laughed awkwardly "I'm going to go…" I waved and ran out the kitchen.

…

I was laying on the couch in the living room back on twitter

_TheMitchieTorres: I am so bored! TwitterSpree Time! Tweet Me! Xo_

_SmitchieLove: TheMitchieTorres are you with Shane right now?_

_TheMitchieTorres: SmitchieLove I am in the same house as him, but I am not in the same room as him. Xo _

_AllAboutSmitchie: TheMitchieTorres who is your best friend? _

_TheMitchieTorres: AllAboutSmitchie Nate and Caitlyn xo _

_BlackKeysxo: TheMitchieTorres Have you ever like liked Nate? _

_TheMitchieTorres: BlackKeysxo I never have, it's always been a twin/best friend relationship and that's all it ever will be. Xo _

_ILoveNate: TheMitchieTorres are you and Shane moving into a house together? _

_TheMitchieTorres: ILoveNate WHAT? We are? News to me! ;] xo _

_ShaneGraySwag: ThemMitchieTorres Can YOU have an M&G? _

_TheMitchieTorres: ShaneGraySwag that sounds EPIC! Might just do that! ;] xo _

_MitchieTorressSmile: TheMitchieTorres you're my role model! Love you! _

_TheMitchieTorres: MitchieTorresSmile you're amazing! Thank you so much! Means the world to me! Love you! Xo_

_CaitlynGellar: TheMitchieTorres Will you come to my house with BK? I'm about to cry Mitch! x.x _

_TheMitchieTorres: CaitlynGellar I am leaving right now to BK! Be there in 20! _

I jumped off the couch and ran grabbing my purse on the way and got to my car, and off to BK I went.

As I sat in the drive way waiting for the line to move I tweeted.

_TheMitchieTorres: Sorry guys! Twitter Spree is done for right now! I have something to do! Maybe I can continue this later. Love you all! Thanks for the Q's! Xo _

…

"What's wrong Caitlyn?" I asked as we were eating french-fries.

Caitlyn shrugged and took a small bite of her fry. "Nate…"

"What about Nate?" I asked quietly.

"He…he…he broke up with me." She cried

"WHAT?" I yelled before covering my mouth

She started to sob as she nodded her head. "Oh my god Caitlyn…why?" I moved over to beside her and hugged her.

She sobbed onto my shoulder "He wouldn't tell me Mitchie! He's a freaking Jacka**!"

"I am so sorry Caitlyn!" I rubbed her arm.

She sobbed harder and I felt so bad for her. Why would Nate do such a thing? It's been almost 4 years for them! I was so going to have a talk with him later, oh just you wait. I am going to explode.

….

_Where are you babe? xo Shane _

_I'm at Caitlyns…xoMitchie_

_Oh! Okay! xoShane_

_Do you know what Nate did? xoMitchie_

_No…? xoShane_

_SHANE! What the hell! xoMitchie_

This time Shane didn't respond. What the hell! I turned my head and looked down and saw Caitlyn asleep. Sighing I stood up and grabbed my purse and left her house. As I was going downstairs I saw Caitlyn's mom in the kitchen.

"Oh hello Mitchie!" She smiled

"Hi, I have to get going, sorry; could you please tell Caitlyn to call me when she wakes up?" I asked

"Of course dear!"

"Thank you!" I smiled and waved before walking out to my car and heading to the Grays house.

I walked inside and rushed upstairs and into my room. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:37pm. I placed my purse down and grabbed a pair of Capri sweats and a tank top, and changed into them. I then walked out of my room and over to Shane's.

I knocked on his door and waited for him to respond. No response. So I knocked harder. Still no response. What in the world? I tried opening the door but it was locked. This is strange! Sighing I walked over to Nate's door and knocked no answer. Groaning I walked downstairs and saw Denise and Paul in the living room.

"Do you know where Shane is? Or even Nate?" I asked in desperation

"I think they left, they didn't say where they were going though." Denise shrugged.

"Thanks" I walked back up to my room and sat on my bed. Then why was Shane's door locked? He like never locks it…

_Shane, where are you? xoMitchie_

_I'll be home later xoShane_

_But where are you? xoMitchie_

And then he doesn't respond. UGH!

I lay in bed trying to go to sleep; it was about two hours later that I realized I couldn't. There was too much on mind.

I grabbed my laptop and signed on twitter, this has been my favorite thing today!

_TheMitchieTorres: so confused right now! :/ Can't sleep. Twitter spree anyone? _

_DontForget: TheMitchieTorres what's wrong Mitchie? Are you okay? _

_TheMitchieTorres: DontForget I'm just confused about some things, too much is on my mind, so I can't sleep. But I am fine, thank you xo_

_ShaneGrayArmy: TheMitchieTorres Is Caitlyn okay Mitchie? _

_TheMitchieTorres: ShaneGrayArmy Caitlyn's sleeping. Xo_

_MitchieTorresSupport: TheMitchieTorres Hope you are really okay! We love you! Xo_

_TheMitchieTorres: MitchieTorresSupport Thank you so much Hun! Love the name! Means so much! I love you too! xoxo_

_MitchieTorresSupport: AHHHHH TheMitchieTorres just tweeted ME! My day has been MADE! OMG! AHHHHHHHH! _

_TheMitchieTorres: MitchieTorresSupport Aww! Haha! I love this! Now I RETWEETED you AND Tweeted you for the second time! Pretty Epic huh? ;] xoxo_

_SmitchieForever: TheMitchieTorres does your confusion have to do with Shane? Love you! Xoxo_

_TheMitchieTorres: SmitchieForever I am only wondering why his door is locked when he's not home. Silly boy! xP but no it doesn't have to do with him. Love you xoxo! _

_MitchieTorresSupport: TheMitchieTorres BEYOND EPIC! :D Thank you so much! Oh my gosh! I think my life has been made! I am like the happiest person EVER _

_TheMitchieTorres: MitchieTorresSupport Well your tweets are EPIC and are making me a very happy person! I love making my fans happy! Xoxo _

_ShaneGraysMine: TheMitchieTorres His doors locked cause he's really in there with another girl having the best sex of his life, NOT WITH YOU! _

_TheMitchieTorres: ShaneGraysMine HAHAHA! You crack me UP! Downgrading Shane are you? Wow what a fan you are! _

_MitchieTorresSupport: TheMitchieTorres Aww! You're the sweetest! & I read what ShaneGraysMine said! Don't listen to her! She's beyond Jealous!  
><em>

_TheMitchieTorres: MitchieTorresSupport Thanks you! You're so sweet! && I know! What she's saying about Shane is rude! _

_ShaneGraysMine: TheMitchieTorres Shane deserves better than you! You're HIDEOUS and FAT! And you're nobody Special! That's why YOUR DAD HATED YOU! _

_TheMitchieTorres: ShaneGraysMine If you respect Shane then you'd respect his decisions and one of them being to be with me. You don't know me! LEAVE ME ALONE! _

_MitchieTorresSupport: TheMitchieTorres thank you Mitchie! She's being so rude to you! OMG! Mitchie! Are you okay! What she is saying is horrible and NOT true! Please don't believe her. _

_TheMitchieTorres: MitchieTorresSupport I know, but I think it'd be best if I just got off twitter now, this is too much. I'll talk to you soon Hun! Love you! Xoxo _

_TheMitchieTorres: the things people say to you. It hurts, a lot. Goodnight tweethearts! Thank you to everyone who has a heart! Love you! Xoxo_

I then signed off twitter and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to fight away tears, I am strong but there's times when things hurt, and all you want to do is cry. I rolled onto my side and bought my huge snoopy stuffed animal to my face and cried into it wishing Shane was here right now.

….

Shane POV

After Me and Nate hung out at our friends house we headed back home and it was around 3am. Yawning I walked inside and right upstairs and to Mitchie's room. I opened her door quietly and saw her sleeping, her stuffed animal next to her. I walked over to the side of the bed she was on. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, but was shocked when my lips had got a little wet by it. Looking at her cheek I saw a wet mark, so I moved my eyes up to her closed ones and saw that that trail was from tears. She was crying? I wiped her cheeks and sighed. What was going on?

I kissed her forehead before walking out of her room and going to mines, I unlocked the door and walked in. It was full of packed boxes. Yawning I moved around the boxes and fell to my bed ready to sleep!

I woke up around noon and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mitchie rushing around the kitchen almost tripping once or twice.

"babe" I chuckled causing her to jump and drop the plastic bowl that was in her hands. "Oh gosh sorry!"

"Shane!" she said as she held her hand to her chest

I went and picked up the bowl she dropped and handed it to her. "Why are you in a rush?"

"I have to get to Caitlyn's house" she said as she went over to he counter and filled the bowl with grapes before putting plastic wrap over it.

"How long are you going to be over there for?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

She shrugged as she put the grapes away and picked up the bowl, facing me. "She really needs me there for her right now."

I nodded "I know" I whispered

She walked over to me and placed the bowl on the counter before taking my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes. "I'll see you later?"

I nodded "I'll be here"

She smiled before standing on her toes and kissed me which I quickly returned. She pulled away and went back to flat, and picked up the bowl. "I love you!" She grinned

I chuckled and pecked her lips. "I love you" She giggled and walked out the kitchen and left.

I sighed and leaned my head back and closed my eyes before pushing off the counter and heading upstairs, time to pack everything else.

….

I was watching E! News when something they said caught my attention.

"_There are some jealous Shane Gray fans, and suddenly they are cyber bullying Mitchie Torres._" I turned my attention to the TV to see what they were talking about. "_A Shane Gray fan has even Mitchie Torres' dad and so Mitchie told the fan to leave her alone. Mitchie Torres stands up for herself, and her fans stand up to her too! Here take a look_" A picture of a conversation between Mitchie and someone on twitter names ShaneGraysMine pops up. She reads the tweets out loud and I stand there in shock, my fans are cyber bullying her? What the hell!

I quickly went to my desk and turned on my computer and signed on twitter.

_ShaneGray: Just found out some of my fans are suddenly Cyber Bullies? Some of you are cyber bullying my girlfriend? That hurts and is very disrespectful! Stop! Just stop! I don't like any of the rude comments that have been said to her! She doesn't deserve any of it! I am far from happy right now. If you're my fan, and you respect me, then you have to respect Mitchie!_

**_Pretty long right? YES!  
>There was a part on Twitter of course, and i know the end when Shane tweets would never actually fit in one tweet, cause of Twitters 140 character limit, but I was too lazy to split it up. So just...pretend! <em>**

**_NATE OMG! What is going on with Nate? He BROKE UP with Caitlyn ! its almost been 4 years! WHAT? Next chapter Mitchie will confront him! dun dun duuuun! _**

**_A lot happened right? I put the twitter part because I wanted to have a realistic part, where fans will cyber bully someone because they are jealous or whatever their reason is for hating. But it happens to everyone who dates a celeb, I mean look a Selena Gomez! I feel so bad for her! _**

**_Well this took me like all week to type out, just trying to actually think of sooo much to put so it would be long, then I had to go back and add detail to it! I spent like all day today, since like 9am finishing this chapter up! So Finally I am done, and can post this! YAY! _**

**_It actually took like ALL week for me to finally get the 10th review on this chapter, so I took a bit of my time typing this, Which once I got the 10th review, I got more serious into typing this, cause I won't update until I have 10 or more reviews. Which i think i recently explained this? _**

**_Well anyways! ;] _**

**_Time to go blast UNBROKEN_**

**_QUESTION: What's your favorite song off of the album UNBROKEN? _**

**_REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5 Chocolate Kiss

**I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE END! **

**I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday ! I feel bad since I had gotten 21 reviews ! 21 ! THAT IS AMAZING ! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH !  
>&amp;&amp; Since I feel so bad, I made this chapte LONG ! <strong>

**NEWS: Justin Bieber's Christmas album comes out SOOOOOOON! AHHHH! I'm FREAKING EXCITED!  
><strong>

**REPLIES**

It'sJustMe555: THANK YOU! :D

GASP! Oopsie !

Maaaaaaybeee they will ;]

Thank you so much! That means a lot to me!

**Musicluvr10: Thank you! That's awesome! Well that's a secret ! ;) haha you'll find out soon don't worry ! :] Aw thank you! I am glad I could do so! :]**

**AWESOME! Right same here! It's kinda crazy, like I have forgotten about all other music, and just listen to hers…hehe…xP **

**I LOOOOOVE that song tooo! And I 100% agree with you! **

**Right ! hahaha! I heard it on that video too! I was like woooow I really like this! Hahaha!**

**I never thought of it like that ! interesting ! true true! Hahaha!**

**Awesome ! mines are:**

**For the Love of a Daughter – same reason you had! **

**My Love is like a Star – I just love it ! like the music, the lyrics, just everything! It's always stuck in my head! Hahaa**

**Lightweight – I just like LOVE this song,! Like it was an instant liking to the song!**

**But yeah I love them all! Like I can name em all with reasons, but that's a lot to do hahaha! **

Belobs: Thank you! Hopefully it wont disappoint ! it's secret! You'll find out sooooon! Hahaha! Right *sighs* so sweet ! Hope you enjoy!

**Ersy: Thank you, enjoy!**

XxxPrincess AliXxx: Aw thank you so much! YAY! Yeah I quickly got over 10 reviews and so I am so excited to update ! ahhaha! Aw thank you so so so much ! means a lot ! :D its secret ;] you'll find out sooooon! Enjoy :D

**3 smitchieluverforever3: Aw thank you so much ! Aw yay! Thank you so much that means a lot! Xoxo Enjoy!**

: Right ! :D hahaha! Thank you so much ! Yeah! Everyones going crazy over it ! ahahaha! AWESOME! Aw:[ thank you so much ! I'll try xP haha Enjoy !

**JazXoXoRIGHT ! hahaha! Thank you so much ! AWESOME! And omg I love that one so much ! Mines is the same as yours! :D AWW! Hahaha Hopefully I can do that :D **

.Tomatoes: It's okay! Hahaha! Aww THANK YOU SO MUCH! Means a lot to me! :D Enjoy !

**Mrszoehuntsberger: Thank you! Cause…needed some drama…hehe**

**I LOVE BOTH OF THOSE :D Aw! That's good though :D Thank you so much ! I'll try ;P **

Lauren: Thank you so much! No one seems too :/ hehe! ME TOO! AHHH I love them ALL! Buuuut the one I put on first is usually For The Love of a Daughter x3 YES ! AHHHH! I had a Jemi moment ! hehehe

**JemiLover101: Yeah…hehehe! xP Thank you so much! Aw yay! Me tooo! Aww hahaha! Its so emotional! That's awesome! It actually does :D You too1 :]**

Skyscraper: Love the username xP Thank you! Hope this is soon enough! Same ! I 100% agree she is!

Navybrat4: Thank you! Omg you should! And enjoy!

**P a i g e . h : it's a secret hehe! Don't worry y'all will find out sooon :D AWWW! :[ you definitely should! And I heard that too! And I heard she might of lost the baby! O.o **

**Enjoy ! :]**

CrazyKitCat: THANK YOU! On youtube?

Aw! Hahaha no one is happy about it!

**Xthereal-meX**

**TWIIIIIIN! :D **

**YAY! It's okay !**

**Yes yes yes! Hahaha! **

**Aw yay! I loooove that song ! :]**

**Right ! awwwie :/ **

**He has too! Psh! Hahaha I need more Jason in my story ! xP**

**HAHAHA! RIGHT ! xP**

**AWWWW! YAY TO REACTIONS! Hahaaha! I do too! Aw that's so awesome! :D **

**YAY! I was hoping it didn't bore people! Yeah poor Demi :/ **

**AW THANK YOU SO MUCH ! :D **

**Its craaaazy! Hehehehe!**

**Right ! no no no to that! BUT what about Demi and Joe! Jemi was the best couple EVER ! but then again they did break up…and ruined their friendship….BUT then again they are trying to be friends again maybe even best friends again…But then again it might not be the same…UGH!**

**You're not! EVERYONE is freaking out about it ! HEHEHE**

**Aw ! it was awesome!  
><strong>

**..**

**I do…yeah! Hahahaha! :D **

**RIGHT ! THEM ALL! :D **

**I love you tooo twinnn! :]**

**Aw Twin! Thank you so much ! :]**

**LOOOOOOOVEYOOOOOU! :D **

Annie LOVES JB: Aw it okay ! I totally understand!

You'll find out sooooon ;P

Enjoy!

XoXo

**Muzicoftheheart: HEY ! **

**Yayyyy! Hahaha!  
><strong>

**Right psh! Hahaha! **

**YES! I will ask my reviewers! Watch! xP DUNKINS WILL WIN!**

**YAY! Snoopy rocks!**

**Aww poor Nate better watch out ! hahaha**

**Huuuuh? I am going to go that ish! Hahaha! xP **

**Dun dun duuuuun! **

**WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? Youtube that!**

**I now have 21…hehehehe! UH OH ! Pepsi? EW! Pepsi's GROSS! Hahaha! **

**Xoxo**

MED LOL: AW thank you so much ! :D AWESOME! Right ! ugh amazing ! I love those ones! OMG For the love of a daughter like makes me cry ! I feel so like honored…I think that's the right word, to a LOVATIC and have her share such a personal song! AWWWW! Hahahaha! HIP HIP HORAY TO 20th REVIEWER ! *Glitter as confetti*

**reallyJavannah: THANK YOU ! :D awww! Hehehe! x) I love those! I love em all actually…ahahaha! IT IS ! :D Aww it is? Im sorry! :[ that song makes me cry ! and like even though I cant connect to it much, I will freaking cry from just thinking about it, and think about Demi and how it connects to her, and how some people can connect to it, like you! And like I cry! Like it's such a emotional song! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>My hearts a stereo<br>It beats for you  
>so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts  
>in every note<br>Oh-Oh  
>Make me your radio<br>and turn me up  
>when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<br>**_

_**...**_

I walked into the house, shutting the door carelessly behind me. I put my purse on the table that was against the wall in front of the staircase so that when I go upstairs I can grab it. I walked into the living room and stopped in my tracks crossing my arms in the process. There sat Nate, and believe me when I say I sent him a hard glare.

Nate sent me a confused look before sighing. "Mitch you don't even know the story!"

Oh good he knows what I am thinking of already. "Yeah, well then how about you tell me Nate? Huh? You just go and break Caitlyn's heart out of nowhere!"

Nate put his head in his hands, as he leaned against his knees. "Mitchie please, leave me alone."

"What is your problem Nate! Ever since the other morning you've been acting like a jerk!" I yelled.

Nate stood up rather quickly and stormed his way over to me till he was right in front of me, and looked down into my eyes, his face angry and his eyes dark. "This is none of your business Mitchie! I don't have to tell you everything! Mind your f***ing business! Leave me alone Mitchie!" He yelled

I took a few steps back, shocked and hurt. "You're a jerk" I whispered before running upstairs.

I was running to my room when I collided with something hard and braced myself for the impact with the ground that never came. Opening my eyes, I saw that Shane had caught me. I sighed and he helped me stand up straight.

"You okay babe?" Shane asked as I opened my bedroom door

"Your brother is a freaking jerk!" I said angrily as I walked into my room, Shane following.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat on my bed as I took off my sneakers.

"He yelled at me, he swore at me, and told me to mind my business!" I explained as I changed into some sweatpants. "Like I'm trying to figure out what's going on with him, and he starts flipping out on me. I'm his best friend! Am I not suppose to care?" I was venting and Shane knew that, so he kept quiet which I was thankful for, because I needed to get this off my chest. "Caitlyn's heart is broken! She doesn't even know why Nate broke up with her, he refuses to answer texts or calls, and he won't tell her why! Why is he torturing her like this! I have never seen her like this before; it hurts to see one of my best friends in such a state. She's depressed and this could get bad! We don't need another person dealing with depression! Caitlyn loves Nate; it's been almost 4 years! What the hell is his problem! Shane your brother is a jerk!" I finished and slid down my wall putting my head in my hands.

I heard Shane sigh and get off my bed to walk over to me. He slid down the wall beside me and pulled me to his chest. "Mitch, I wish I could tell you, but Nate doesn't want anyone to know about this-"

I cut him off by pushing him away from me. "You know? You know why he broke up with her? Why he is being such a jerk?"

"Babe-"

"No! No. No. No! Shane you know and you won't tell me? You're letting Caitlyn go through this?" I stood up as I yelled at him.

Shane stood up and put his hands on my cheeks "Mitchie you don't understand"

I pushed him away from me. "Please" I whispered

"I can't tell you, only Nate can." He said in all seriousness before walking out my room.

I groaned and grabbed my laptop and signed on Facebook.

_Mitchie Torres: Those moments that make you feel so depressed :/ _

I went to my iTunes and played some sad music and fell asleep. Why do we always play sad music when we are already so sad and depressed? I don't even understand why I do it, yet I'll do anyways.

A few hours later, I woke up because I kept hearing my phone ring, and decided to finally answer it.

"Hello?" I yawned

"Mitchie! What the hell! Why weren't you answering?" Caitlyn yelled

"I thought I was dreaming" I mumbled

Caitlyn sighed and I could tell she rolled her eyes with that. "Have you talked to Nate?" She asked

"Oh my gosh! He is a freaking jerk! I can't stand him and I am about ready to slap that freaking jerk!" I yelled as I sat up.

"Oh god Mitchie, what happened?" She asked

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:32pm. "Want to meet up at PinkBerry's?" I asked

"Sure! When will you be ready?" Caitlyn asked

"I'm just going to throw on whatever, so like 10 minutes, then I'll leave my house. See you there in about half an hour?"

"Alright half an hour! See ya Mitch!"

"See ya" I hung up and got off my bed and grabbed some jean short shorts, and took my sweatpants off and put those on. I then grabbed a button up black, white and purple plaid shirt and took off my tank top and buttoned the shirt up, leaving a few unbuttoned. I then made sure my hair looked okay, and put on makeup, I made my eyeliner thick and wing out, by also putting it on the top lid. I then put on some mascara, and some lip gloss. I walked into my room, sprayed some perfume on me, and put on my ankle length high heeled boots. I then added a long silver heart necklace, and silver bangles and put on my favorite all black hat. (The hat Demi wears..A LOT) I like to look nice knowing that even if I am just going to hang out with Caitlyn, I am getting photographed and blah blah blah. Sue me, I'm insecure!

I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen grabbing my car keys off the hook.

"Where you going?" I jumped and spun around, my hand on my heart, and saw Shane standing there, and Nate was sitting at the island looking at me. I almost rolled my eyes at him, but I looked back at Shane.

"Out" I said as I fixed my purse on my shoulder

"Out where? Why are you dressed like that?" Shane asked

I laughed and threw my hands up. "I'm going to hang out with Caitlyn! Gosh Shane! Do you really have to know! I am only going to Pinkberry, I threw on whatever I found, and now I am going to go, so I can meet her there on time. So goodbye!" I turned on my heel and quickly left the house.

I backed out the driveway and headed to Pinkberry. I pulled into the parking lot, and saw a few paparazzi hanging around there. Damn!

I got out my car, and grabbed my purse as I did so. I shut my door causing paparazzi to look at me. Now they recognize me. They started running over to me, and I locked my car and turned the alarm on before walking towards the doors. They threw questions at me, and I simply smiled and ignored them and kept walking. I walked inside and saw Caitlyn at the counter ordering.

"Caity!" I grinned

She looked in my direction and grinned "I ordered for you!"

"You're awesome!" I giggled and waited for her to come over to me and hand me my normal order.

"Thank ya!" I grinned and linked arms with her and we walked to a table.

"So Shane was being nosey" I said as I sat down.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked confused

"Asking me where I was going, why I was dressed the way I was." I shrugged

Caitlyn sighed "Well then let's go out to a club!"

"I am not getting drunk Caity!" I whisper yelled

"You don't have to, but you can still have fun! Just don't kiss a guy or go any further, cause then you'd be cheating and that'd be going to far" She giggled "Please Mitch! I really need to have some fun right now!"

I grinned and nodded "Let's go!"

Caitlyn squealed and we jumped up and headed outside. "Let's take my car?" I asked

"Alright let's go!" She squealed

….

We walked into the club with our arms linked and Caitlyn grinned "This is going to be fun!"

"Oh gosh Cait!" I laughed and we walked to the dance floor

"You're being the responsible one Mitch! Make sure you can drive us home!" She giggled and started to dance.

"You're lucky I am your best friend Cait!" I laughed

We started dancing around laughing, and having a lot of fun, when Caitlyn saw a cute boy. She smiled and waved flirtingly at him, and he winked at her.

She giggled "I want a drink!" She squealed and ran off to the bar.

I groaned "This won't end good"

Just then that boy came over to me "Hey"

"Hi" I smiled

"Is your friend single?" He smiled

"Well…yeah" It was true!

He grinned "Mind if I dance with her?"

"Not at all! Have fun!" I grinned and Caitlyn came back over with a drink

"Oh hey!" She giggled

"Hey, I'm Rob" He smiled

"Caitlyn" She giggled flirty and shook his hand.

"Want to dance?" He asked

Her eyes widened and she gulped down her drink before handing me the cup and rushing off with him. Uh oh!

I walked over to the bar and placed the cup on there and sat on the stool.

"Can I get you anything?" The bar guy asked

"No thank you." I smiled and faced the dance floor.

"Hey your Mitchie Torres right?" A girl asked as she approached me a guy right behind her.

"Yeah" I smiled

"Oh my gosh! You date Shane Gray! Is he here?" She asked excitedly

"No, I'm here with my friend." I answered

"Oh" She looked disappointed "Well nice meeting you!"

"Yup" I smiled small and she walked off.

I sighed, this was going to be a long night. As I sat there watching the dance floor my phone vibrated.

_Where are you? –Shane_

_Out! –Mitch_

_Where? –Shane_

I ignored his text as I rolled my eyes.

"Want to dance?" A boy approached me with his hand out.

Grinning I took his hand, mine as well have fun.

…

"Caitlyn, come. On" I struggled to keep her standing as I headed to the door of the Gray's house. I was not bringing her home in this state.

I got to the door and tried opening it but it was locked, I groaned and dug out my keys, almost falling over as Caitlyn stumbled with a huge giggle.

"Caitlyn!" I groaned and unlocked the door and pulled her inside locking the door behind us. I went to walk forward, and Caitlyn tripped big time and sent us crashing to the floor. I managed to bang my head off the ground and let out a short scream of pain before groaning as I grabbed at my head.

Caitlyn was on her butt laughing hysterically. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up Caitlyn!" I groaned and heard footsteps come running.

"What the-Mitchie?" Shane asked

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked

"Nate!" Caitlyn giggled

Shane rushed over to me and grabbed my hands, pulling me up. I groaned and rubbed my head.

Caitlyn continued to laugh. "Oh my how funny!"

"Caitlyn shut up!" I yelled and felt a throb in my head. "Ow my head really hurts now" I rubbed my head

Shane moved my hands and started to move my hair to look for any damage I winced in pain a couple of times when he touched a certain spot.

"Caitlyn" Nate sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Nate!" She giggled and stuck her hands out "Help me up?"

Nate nodded slowly before walking over to her and taking her hands, and pulled her up. She stumbled and laughed as she looked up at Nate. "Thank you"

Nate had to force a smile and nod. "Yeah no problem."

"Nate, why did you break up with me?" She asked with a giggle, a stumble and touching his cheek.

Oh no, why'd she have to ask? I winced again as Shane moved my hair. "Sorry" He whispered "There's a bump forming."

"I hope I don't have a concussion" I sighed and turned to face Shane.

"Want to go the hospital…?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just won't go to sleep in the next half hour." I mumbled

"Caity can we not…talk about this?" Nate asked

"You've been avoiding me Nate!" Caitlyn stumbled not only over her feet but her words to.

"Caitlyn are you drunk…or what?" Nate asked annoyed

"Drunk? Me? No!" She laughed and held onto the wall beside her. "Mitchie am I drunk?" I looked away from them and cleared my throat.

"Caitlyn, why the hell are you drunk?" Nate groaned

"What's it matter Nate huh? You broke up with me, it no longer matters to you what I do!" She said with a bit of attitude

"Just 'cause I broke up with you doesn't mean I don't care about you or what you do." Nate explained

"Yeah well you obviously don't care enough, to tell me why you broke up with me, why you broke me heart! You obviously didn't care enough to stay with me!" Caitlyn yelled as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Alright Caitlyn, let's go upstairs…now!" I grabbed her arms and forced her to turn to the stairs.

"But Mitchie, I wasn't done with that conversation!" She yelled

"Yeah well I don't care!" I yelled right back "You're drunk and you need to stop before something happens that you regret!"

"I won't regret yelling at him, and giving him a piece of my mind!"

"Yeah well it could turn out a lot worse than that! Now go!" I continued pushing her upstairs as she stumbled.

"You're so rude!" She screamed "I hate you Nate!"

"Caitlyn SHUT UP!" I yelled and pushed her into the guest room. "Go, sleep now!"

She laughed "Alright"

I slammed her door shut and walked into my room, changed into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy sweater. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and walked back downstairs.

Shane was leaning against the wall and turned to face me when he had heard me come downstairs. "You okay?" he asked

I nodded and with my head down I walked over to him, and leaned my head against his chest and slowly slid my arms around his waist, I am tired of having an attitude with him. His arms went around me and he hugged me tightly.

I sighed softly before whispering "I'm sorry Shane."

"For what?" He whispered

"The entire attitude I've been giving you." I bought myself closer to him.

He kissed my head "It's okay Mitch, I am sorry too."

"It's okay" I whispered tiredly.

….

It was a few days later when I was piling boxes up to get ready to put them in the moving truck once it arrived, when all of a sudden my door swung open causing me to jump and spin to the door. Shane had come barging in and heading to my TV.

"Shane what are you doing?" I asked as I held a hand to my heart.

"I want you to explain this!" He went to E! Which E! News of course was on.

"And we're back! Now we have a few pictures and even a video of Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar at a club! What is going on? Take a look" Ryan said before pictures came on the screen.

There was a picture of Caitlyn gulping down her drink, and then going off and dancing with that guy. It then switched to a picture of her making out with the guy. Damn it! I didn't know she did that! Then it switched to me at the bar, which looked like I had got a drink but it was only Caitlyn's cup. Then when that girl and guy approached me. THEN a picture of me grinding on some freaking guy!

"Now here's the video!" Guilliana announced and the video came on.

It was dark and loud and shaky, but it soon zoomed in on Caitlyn as she was all up on some guy, making out with him and straddling him on the booths.

"Isn't that Caitlyn Gellar?" A girl shouted

"Yeah! Doesn't she date Nate?" Another answered

"Why she making out with that guy then?" She shouted

"Hey look! There's Shane's girlfriend!" One shouted and the one taking the video moved the camera and zoomed in on me grinding on that freaking guy!

I put my hands over my face and watched threw my fingers, and just then they stopped the video.

"Is it over between Nate and Caitlyn? Or has she been caught cheating on him? And what about Mitchie?" Ryan asked

"I don't know Ryan, this doesn't seem good." Guilliana answered.

And the show went on. Shane looked over at me, and I covered my face with my hands and almost cried. Just when things were once again getting better, there was something to ruin it.

It was silent for a few minutes, Shane might have been waiting for me to say something, but I wasn't planning on speaking first.

"Mitchie, what the hell?" Shane asked all of a sudden causing me to jump.

"Shane I didn't do anything" I mumbled into my hands.

"You danced with that guy at a club!" Shane's voice rose

"I didn't do anything but dance! It's not cheating or anything like that!" my hands still covered my face.

"Mitchie, you were grinding!" Shane complained

"That's all! Clothes fully on clearly!" I yelled into my hands.

"How do I know you didn't do anything else?" He asked

That's when I uncovered my face and stood up looking at him. "Because Shane, you should trust me! You should never think I would do something like that! Did you see any photos or videos of me doing that? NO! Because it didn't happen and it never would happen!" I yelled "I may have been annoyed with you Shane, but never would I go and cheat on you! Caitlyn wanted to go out an have fun, she's dealing with heart break, so being the great best friend I am, I agreed, and I stayed the responsible one! I didn't drink, I stayed sober, and I made sure to get her back. I danced once because I got bored! I'm so sorry, sue me for trying to be responsible and have fun all at the same time, while at a club where my best friend was getting drunk!" I yelled

Shane groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Babe"

"Shane" I cut him off "Please, things were just going back to normal with us, and we are moving out in a few days, and moving in with each other, by ourselves, we can't keep arguing like this Shane."

"But hey, at least we can always move on from it" He said as he put his hands on my cheeks.

I took a shaky breath and looked into his eyes with a small smile. "Yeah."

"I love you Mitchie, and again I am so sorry!"

"I love you too Shane. Just ugh we can't keep doing all this apologizing."

"I know" he pecked me on the lips.

…

"So. Heavy." I panted as I put a box in the truck

Shane laughed placing two of his in after I placed mine. "Shouldn't have pack so heavy"

I wacked his chest as we laughed "Shut up Shane!"

He winked and took my hand and rushed us back inside to get more boxes. Jason was helping, along with Caitlyn, Nate, Paul and Denise. Nate wasn't talking to me, and not talking to Caitlyn, and now that Caitlyn was sober, she wasn't talking to him either! She was actually glaring at him and rolling her eyes and having attitude. It wasn't long later that we finally had all our boxes packed into the truck.

We were leaving tomorrow morning to our new house, and we were extremely excited about it. We would finally have a place to ourselves with privacy! All of our furniture and everything else we had bought was delivered there over the past few days and had been set up, which Shane's manager made sure of. So our boxes were mainly our clothes and anything important to us. But of course all the furniture was left in the rooms, the bed spreads, the bureau, and etc. I bought all my instruments, all my electronics, all my clothes, and makeup, and shoes, and things people have given me, things I've collected or kept over the years, whatever was important to me, whatever wasn't, and whatever I didn't need or want I got rid of.

"Can you believe that we are going to be in our own house tomorrow?" I giggled while lying down next to Shane, laying my head on his chest as his arms went around my waist.

"Yes!" he chuckled "I am so beyond excited for this. I am ready for this! I was even packed on time!" He poked my side

I squealed while flinching. "Shane!" I giggled

"Apologize Babe" He grinned and kissed my head.

I looked up at him with an innocent smile "I am sorry Shane!"

"Thank you!" He bent down and kissed me

I giggled and snuggled closer to him "You're welcome Booboo."

….

We were in the moving truck, Shane was driving it and I was in the passenger seat, Denise, Paul, Jason, Caitlyn and Nate were all in the car behind us to help us carry boxes inside and 'cause they wanted to check out the house, and see if anything should be rearranged blah blah blah.

After putting the boxes in the house, and Denise having the men reaarange things….sigh, we were finally going to be left alone!

"Okay guys, I want a family dinner Friday night! Be there!" Denise practically demanded

"Alright mom, we will be there, promise, now go please." Shane pouted

Denise laughed and kissed his cheek. "See you Friday, love you"

"Love you too mom"

She then came over to me and gave me a hug "See you Friday Mitchie, love you also!"

"See ya, love you too Denise" I smiled and she smiled in return.

I said bye to Jason, Paul and Caitlyn, while Shane said by to them all. They then finally left and Shane suddenly picked me up from behind and swung me around. "Finally!"

I laughed and when he put me down I turned around with a grin. "All by ourselves"

"Privacy!" He grinned

I laughed and pecked him on the lips and while he wanted more, I pulled away and laughed at his pout.

"Let's eat!" I smiled and ran into the kitchen.

"Mitchie!" Shane whined and ran after me.

I turned around once I got to the kitchen and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come here!" He grinned and ran at me.

I screamed and ran away laughing but was too slow, as I felt him lift me up before tackling me on the couch.

I screamed and held onto him before bursting out laughing. "Shane!"

"Babe!" He chuckled

"I am hungry!" I whined and ran my hands thru his hair

"We can order pizza" He said as he kissed my neck. "We haven't gone food shopping yet."

"Aw will you come with me tomorrow booboo?" I giggled

"I will" He said against my neck

And I squealed when it tickled "Bright and early!"

Shane groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder.

I laughed and held him tightly to me. "You'll be okay!"

"I want to sleep in" He whined

"Fine, only to 11am." I giggled

Shane sighed "I can deal with that."

"Good booboo!" I squealed and Shane laughed against my shoulder.

"So you should get to ordering that pizza" I giggled

Shane got up and sent me a playful glare. "Be thankful"

"I am!" I called as he walked out.

I giggled and turned on the TV, relaxing into the couch as I waited for Shane to come back.

….

"let's Ustream! Clear up them rumors!" Shane grinned

I laughed and nodded with a grin as we took a seat at the kitchen island each with laptops.

"we're using your laptop" I giggled

"no problem!" He winked and signed onto his public Facebook.

_Shane Gray: Anyone want me and Mitchie to do a Ustream? If you want to chat with us, then go to this link in an hour and tell everyone you know to join in on the fun to! Send in your questions now, and in your tweets put #SmitchieChat ;]_

He posted the status and then I posted one.

_Mitchie Torres: Hey everyone! Shane and I are going to do a Ustream in an hour! Join in on the fun and make sure to tell everyone you know! Send in your questions now, and in your tweets add #SmitchieChat x3 _

We then posted it on twitter

ShaneGray: YO FELLOW TWEETERS! Mitchie & I are doing Ustream in an hour ! Join us at this link *link* and send your questions in now. Tweet #SmitchieChat

MitchieTorres: Tweethearts ! Want to chat with me and Shane? Come here in an hour *link* Send questions in now and tweet #SmitchieChat Love y'all xo

About an hour later we were getting ready for the Ustream and we posted it of course.

Shane then connected us to Ustream and already there was thousands of people joined

ShaneGraySupport OMG YOU GUYS ARE ON #SmitchieChat

MitchieShaneLove AHHHHHHHH! This is so EXCITING ! #SmitchieChat

NateGrayLover: Omg I love the two of you! #SmitchieChat

ShaneGrayUK: Hi ! How are y'all? #SmitchieChat

And so on

"Hello fans!" Shane grinned

"Hey everyone" I waved excitedly to the screen

"Alright so we wanted to set some things straight, and tell y'all things before rumors start blah blah blah. SO first off me and Mitchie do now live in a house together we moved in yesterday with the help of my family and Caitlyn of course" Shane grinned

"And so yes it's true! Woooo!" I giggled

"And me and Mitchie have no problems going on in our relationship, everything is worked out, talked out, cleared up, everything's perfect."

"And so that means we are still 100% together!"

"So let's get to questions yeah?" Shane asked as he looked at me.

"Lets!" I smiled and laid my head on his arm as he looked at his iPad for some questions.

"We're good! How is everyone?" I asked

"Mitchie will you get into music anytime soon?" Shane read

"Well it's complicated. I want to get into music, I love to sing, and I have some songs and such, but the thing is, is that I don't want to be dealing with all that pressure right now. So I'm not sure, but maybe after we have settled in here, after some time, you know. I want to enjoy being here with Shane, and I don't know, I'm thinking about it." I explained

"I'll be your number one fan" Shane grinned and kissed my head.

"Aw sweet booboo" I giggled

Shane looked at the camera and rolled his eyes. "She always calls me that."

I laughed and looked at the computer screen for some questions.

"Shane, will you be coming out with a solo album?" I read

"OH! So that is in discussion and so I can't spill much, so just know it's a huge possibility, but like Mitchie said, we want to settle in, enjoy this, and then do whatever work comes at us."

"Will the two of you tour together?" I read

"That would be epic actually" Shane said as he looked at me.

I looked at him and nodded "Oh my gosh yes! We should! It would make stuff so much easier!"

"We can talk to them about that!" Shane said as if he was the smartest person ever.

"Oh shut up" I waked his chest causing us to laugh.

"So what's y'alls favorite song? And do you have a song that y'all call 'your song'?" Shane read

"My favorite song is probably Good Life by One Republic at the moment." Shane shrugged

"Mine is Black Keys" I mumbled "And we don't have a song we call our song…" I glared at Shane.

"Hey! This is not my fault" he then looked to the camera "This is not my fault! She never mentioned it, I never thought of it…so…right it's not my fault."

"You could have thought of it! You know how sweet and romantic it would be if you one day were just like 'babe I want to show you something, and then you play a song and you call it 'our song' and we dance to it, OR even if one day we just listen to music together and you all cutely would randomly be like 'this is our song' like there is so many ways you could have done it!" I pouted

"I love how she is putting this on me" Shane laughed

"What! Don't y'all agree with me?" I asked "It could be so cute!"

"It's a song!" Shane laughed

"Yeah, a song that would remind us of each other!" I giggled

"I'm always thinking about you!" Shane grinned sweetly

"Aww!" I squealed like a little girl and hugged his arm. "You're so sweet Shane!"

"I know" He said with a cocky attitude joking around.

I waked his arm laughing as I sat up straight. "You just ruined the moment!"

Shane laughed and kissed my cheek before looking at his iPad as I looked back at the laptop.

"I agree with you Mitchie!" I read with a grin "Yeah Shane, you should find a song; YOU should, and then surprise Mitchie!" I laughed "See they're all agreeing!"

"Yeah I am reading a lot of the agreements." He pouted

"You act like it's a bad thing." I laughed

"Because it's just a song." Shane whined

I groaned "You're so unromantic right now"

Shane chuckled and winked at me before looking back at his iPad.

"Well then babe no more kisses for you" He smiled at me innocently

"Shane _you_ wouldn't be able to do that, because _you_ wouldn't be able to not go a day without kissing me, so if you don't want to kiss me, well you're also affected by it." I smirked at him.

He sent me a playful glare. "whatever" he mumbled knowing I was right.

I grinned and looked at the screen. "You two are so cute, I'm loving this; you two are the cutest couple ever; I love how y'all are flirting, this is so like amazing haha! You two are ADORABLE! This is like smitchie fan dreams come true. Hahaha!" I laughed after reading those. "We're so adorable!" I squealed as I wacked Shane's arm.

"OW! Don't take it out on my arm." Shane rubbed his arm as he pouted

I laughed and leaned my head against him and took his ipad from his hands. "Anymore questions?"

We both looked at the very fast moving stream of tweets. "Do you two argue?" I read

"We do! I am being so honest right now, we recently argued, I think." Shane looked at me

"OH YEAH! About that video!" I remembered

"yeah!" He then looked at the camera "We do argue, but what couple doesn't? We always pull through and we leave it in the past."

I nodded "Some of our arguments are so stupid that we've laughed about them."

"Like when we got so mad at each other over macaroni and cheese!" Shane laughed

"Oh yeah! Oh my gosh!" I laughed "So pointless"

We answered questions for about another half hour before deciding to end the chat.

"Alright we have to get going and get dinner ready, I'm starving!" Shane chuckled

"Yeah, it's almost 6:30pm!" I smiled

"So everyone, thank you so much for joining us today this has been so much fun! But now I have to find a song for me and Mitchie" Shane pouted

I laughed "It was so fun to talk to you; we will talk to you all soon! And when Shane finds a song, and hopefully presents it to me in a cute or romantic way I will let y'all know!"

Shane rolled his eyes "Oh boy" we laughed "Once again thank you for joining, love you all! Bye!" He waved

I waved also "Byee!"

He stopped the chat I hopped off the chair and climbed onto his lap. "That was a lot of fun"

"mm, I agree." He grinned and grabbed my leg making me change positions so I was straddling him.

I ran my hands through his hair as I smiled "you really should start to prepare dinner"

Shane chuckled and kissed my collar bone "you should"

I laughed and wacked his arm "No you! You cook for me please"

Shane laughed and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck. "Takeout?"

"mm no!" I giggled "I want you to make the amazing steak you know how to cook, and I'll make the salad."

"Of course I get the harder one" He joked

"You're the one who makes the epic steak" I kissed his head

"True" He laughed and lifted his head and pecked me on the lips. "Let's go make food!"

I grinned and got off of his lap and took interlaced my hand with his and walked with him to the kitchen.

….

"This tastes amazing!" I complimented as I smiled at Shane.

"Well I would hope so" he winked

I smiled and took another bite. "mmm, I could live off of the steak you make."

"Well thank you very much" he said all bringing his ego up and we continued to eat with small talk, laughing, and flirting.

I was washing the dishes when I felt Shane bring his arms around my waist and lift me up slightly. I laughed and almost dropped the dish.

"Shane!" I squealed

He laughed and placed me down, and I put the dish and sponge down before turning to him. He kissed me very passionately and my knees weakened.

"Shane" I said against his lips. "My hands are covered in soap and water"

Shane pulled back and laughed as he helped me stand up straight, and took my hips, turning to me the sink. "Want me to dry?"

"I would very much appreciate it" I giggled

Shane grinned and picked up a towel and got to drying as I washed.

Once we were done and my hands were dry, he had lifted me up and sat me on the counter, I opened my legs and he walked in between them, and placed a hand on the counter on both sides of me. He leaned forward and I bought my face down as I grabbed onto his cheeks and kissed him. I moved forward on the counter and wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck, and he moved one of his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as possible. I giggled against his lip as his tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth allowing him entrance, and our tongues 'battled' each other. His hands slipped under my top and rubbed my sides making me shiver and tighten my hold on Shane.

Shane had my top slowly rising up my body, his hands leaving my skin warm, and he suddenly had my shirt over my head and threw it somewhere before connecting his lips back with mine.

I ran my hand thru his hair and he suddenly slipped me off the counter and had one arm under my butt and the other around my waist. He started walking and I giggled as I held onto him and bit his bottom lip between my teeth causing him to slightly moan. I pulled away from him to get air, as he rushed us up the stairs. I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. I then felt myself being laid on our bed and Shane hovered over me and grinned down at me.

"I love you Mitchie"

"I love you too Shane" I said as I put my hand on his cheek and he lowered his head back to my lips.

Our clothes left our bodies, scattering all around the room, and we made love that night, taking our time, and enjoying the fact that there was no one that would be able to interrupt us at all.

…

"Shane!" I yelled trying not to laugh as I ran around the couch with Shane right behind me. "I'm sorry!"

"I want my revenge!" he laughed and almost caught me, and I quickly ran into a hallway.

"I didn't mean to!" I jumped over a shoe and was getting tired.

I accidently squirted whip cream on Shane as I struggled to get it out the can and now he's trying to get me back. I was near the couch in the family room when suddenly I was tackled onto it.

I screamed and Shane pinned my hands above my head with one of his and with the other he turned the chocolate syrup upside down and aimed it at my face.

"No" I squealed as I laughed

"I get revenge babe." he quickly kissed me before he squirted chocolate syrup on my face, but not near my eyes cause he's the caring.

I laughed and tried to dodge it but didn't want him to get it on the couch. "Shane!"

Shane laughed and put the chocolate aside.

I glared at him playfully "You're a meanie!"

"No I'm not." He smirked and took out his iPhone. "Picture!"

I giggled and pouted as he snapped a picture of me.

_ShaneGray: *picture* Attacked TheMitchieTorres with chocolate syrup! I Love her! 3 _

He then put his phone on the table and licked my cheek. I squealed and giggled

"Ew your slobber is all on my face now." I laughed

"Oh please" He laughed and kissed my chocolate covered lips.

I brought my hands to the back of his head and held him to me. "You're going to have chocolate on you now"

"That's okay" he chuckled and pulled away. I giggled and grabbed my iPhone, and he made a kissy face and I snapped a picture as I giggled.

_TheMitchieTorres: *picture* ShaneGray decided to kiss me while I had chocolate on my lips. Now he's chocolaty! :-* _

Shane was smiling as he helped me up "Let's wash up"

I giggled and jumped on his back "Let's go booboo"

He ran to the kitchen and I screamed as I held onto him tightly.

…

"Yeah I love it" I said on the phone later that week as Shane was out with his brothers for some brother bonding time.

"Aww! What have y'all done?" Caitlyn asked

"We spend the day together, cuddling, watching tv, movies, we make dinner, and we have food fights, we chase each other around the house, just have fun" I giggled

"That's amazing!" Caitlyn squealed "I can't wait to see the two of you on Friday! I miss y'all! It is so different now."

"How are you and Nate?" I asked softly

I heard her sigh "We honestly still aren't talking. It's hard, and I miss him so much, Mitchie"

"Caitlyn, I am so sorry, I really wish I could help, but he won't even talk to me." I sighed

"It's okay Mitchie…I just wish he'd tell me why he did it" She said quietly

"I'll talk to Shane, maybe he can talk to Nate." I offered

"Thank you Mitchie, I really hope he will!" She sounded desperate.

"No problem Caitlyn. But I'll see you Friday okay?"

"Alright Mitchie, thank you for everything!" She said

"Anytime Caitlyn, bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and relaxed against the couch, it was now 5:30pm and Shane's been gone since 11am. I miss him!

_Hey booboo! Xo Mitchie_

_Hey babe! What's up? xoShane_

_I miss you :[ _

_Aw babe, I miss you too! I should be home soon! _

_What are you doing? :/ _

_Well we went to the studio to talk to the managers, then we went out for lunch, then we just went shopping and now we are heading to starbucks. _

_Aw! Sounds fun! Are you going out for dinner? _

_Not sure, they have everything planned. _

_Can you ask them? I want to know if I will be eating alone tonight. _

_Babe :/ _

_Shane it's okay. Lol. I just want to know. _

_They said yeah we are going out to eat dinner. I am sorry babe! _

_It's okay Shane :] Have fun! I am going to go make me some Macaroni and cheese, and watching a chick flick and go to bed. _

_Alright babe, I'm still sorry. I haven't been there all day. _

_It's okay booboo! If I am asleep when you get home, wake me up okay?_

_I will babe. I love you! Xo _

_I love you too! Xoxo_

So I made mac and cheese and watched A Walk to Remember as I ate it. I then finished the movie, placed my dish in the sink and went upstairs, washed my face, and changed into pj's before checking the doors to the house and walked back upstairs and crawled into bed and turned the tv on. I watched Two and a Half Men until I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for when I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Babe" Shane whispered.

I rolled over and saw he was shirtless and already under the covers. "Mm, what time is it Shane?" I whispered as I curled up to his chest

"Around midnight." Shane whispered as he ran his hand up and down my back.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked as I closed my tired eyes.

"Yeah it was really fun, but gosh did I miss you." He kissed my head.

I giggled and looked up at him "I missed you a lot"

He grinned and kissed me before I laid my head back on his chest. "Go back to sleep babe. Love you."

"Love you too" and with that said I was back in dream world.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was REALLY long ! Cause like i said, I felt bad for having not updated yesterday when i had 21 reviews. AGAIN THANKYOU FOR THAT!<strong>

**Y'alls reviews are the most amazing things ever! Like...y'all make me smile so much!  
>I get reviews telling me I am an amazing writer, that I have amazing stories, that if anyone told me I wasnt a good writer-to not listen to them because I really am an amazing writer. Things like that, that y'all say make me LOVE updating! But anyways I should be saving this kind of speech for when I finish this sory, which isn't for...A WHILE!<strong>

**So I know this chapter is probably VERY much a filler chapter, but it is long, and they FINALLY are moved in together ! **

**SO much goes on! AND they made love...! WOOOOO! I know I didn't write it as amazing as ObsessvePrincess did...but hey, i wrote one! xP **

_**IMPORTANT : ****WHAT DO Y'ALL WANT NATE'S PROBLEM TO BE? I WROTE OUT TWO DIFFERENT POSSIBILITIES! DO YOU WANT IT TO BE THAT HE LIKES MITCHIE? OR DO YOU WANT IT TO HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT AT ALL? THAT HE DOESNT LIKE HER, AND THAT IT'S SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT? LET ME KNOW!  
><strong>_

_**So yeah...ehm **_

_**10+ REVIEWS TILL I UPDATE AGAIN**_

_**UHM 20 REVIEWS WOULD BE EPIIIIIIIIC !**_

_**REVIEW **_


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Get Involved

**Another IMPORTANT question at the end !**

News: Demi Lovato is going on tour ! Who is going?

Justin Bieber's single Mistletoe will be out so sooon! then his album Nov.1st ! EEP

WHO HAS DEMI LOVATO'S APP? FREAKING EPIC ! The LOVATICS on there are so sweet and SO MUCH like a FAMILY! I love it ! I go on that APP everyday and talk to the LOVATICS! If you don't have the app and you are a LOVATIC, GET IT ! :D

**REVIEWS: **

**Jenizzleoffdachain: It might ! ;P and hahahah****a alright alright alright, I just have to get back into it.**

NverSayNver: That's true! Definitely don't want to ruin the twin relationship! OH GOOD IDEAS! True true! Thank you! Enjoy!

**Ersy: Thank you ! :D It might ;P Enjoy !**

ObsessivePrincess: WELL THEN ! pshhhhh! Hahaha

HAHAHA Sure sure ! xP

He is ! like very very bad !

I love it tooo ! it's like HER thing now hahahaha!

HAHAHA that'd be hilarious ! everyone would probably call him that and such ! LOL

RIGHT ! It's all up to the guys to do ! hahahaha

Awww YAY! :D Yeah I think we really do! But hey yours was legit so much better ! SO SHHH! Hahahha

I LOVE THAT MOVIEE! Hahaha

Hmmm good idea!

Thank you! Xoxo

**Skyscraper: THANK YOU! Okay I will take note of that ! :D and hahaha ENJOY!**

XxxPrincess AliXxx: YAY! :D hahaha! I will take note of that! Im gonna tally is all up! hehehe! and OOHH! Ahhh thanks for telling me! xP Originality is better! ! and awww! Hahahahaha! Well hopefully this is close to being a masterpiece xP ENJOY!

**Iluvbannanas: I will take note of that, thank you for answering the question :D Enjoy !**

3 UNBROKEN: Its amazing right ! hahhaaha! Aw thank you! Enjoy !

**Alb: true ! thanks for pointing that out ! :D I will take note of it, and see what happens next ;P **

ME lolD: ahaha as long as you read this reply, then its okay if your anonymous ! xP hahaha! AWWW thank you! That's so sweeeet! :D

**JemiLover101: THANK YOU!  
>OH! GOOD IDEA ! :D AHHH! THANK YOU! Taking note of it ! :D<br>**

**I would love to hear the two about the Camp Rock one ! So I'll PM you…and by the time you read this, I will have already sent you a PM…so this is kind of pointless to write…yet I haven't deleted it…OH WELL! LMAO! AWWWWWW! Thank you SO SO SO SO MUCH! :D Awww you made me happy! Yay! **

**YAY to long reviews! I LOVE them! Enjoy ! xo **

Lauren: thank you! :D Me too! Hahahaaa! Its freaking amazing! Hahaha! YES I AM! Like AHHHHHH! Major Bieber fan here! Hahaha! Thank you so much ! Enjoy ! :]

**Musicluvr10: ahh taking note of that! (I'm talling up everyones answers) AHH true ! we'll see what happens ;P Me tooo! Hahaha! Yeah that is true! I get it ! hahaha! AWWW THANK YOOOOU!:D I wish that's how they really were :/ Enjoy ! **

JazXoXo: Aw yay! Thank you! You'll find out sooooon! RIGHT ! true true ! AW THANK YOU SO MUCH ! :D xoxo

**JayJay: Okie dokie ! hahaha A LOT of people are saying that ! xP Thank you! Enjoy!**

.purple: A lot of people are saying not to! hahahaha! &&&&& AW thank you SO much ! and I know, its shocking…it's so surreal really! xP Awww! THANK YOU! You're so sweet! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>It's probably what's best for you<br>I only want the best for you  
>and if I'm not the best<br>then you're stuck**

Shane and I walked into his parent's house that Friday around 4pm like Denise wanted us to. It was family dinner night, and even Caitlyn was coming over, because even though her and Nate aren't talking she was close with all of us.

"Mom, me and Mitchie are here!" Shane called

I heard a gasp of happiness before hearing feet running over to us. Suddenly Denise appeared and engulfed us in a huge hug. "Oh you two are here! It has been so different without the two of you; oh I miss you both so much!" She cried

"Mom" Shane laughed "it's only been a week"

"A very different week!" she wacked his arm.

I laughed at Shane before smiling at Denise "we've missed you Denise, don't listen to your son"

Denise laughed and hugged me individually "Good to see you again Mitchie!"

"You too Denise" I returned the hug before we pulled away and she gave a playful glare to Shane.

"Come on you two, come into the kitchen" She led the way.

Shane took my hand again and we walked to the kitchen and took a seat at the island.

"Where's Nate?" Shane asked

"He's upstairs in his room." Denise shrugged "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"I'm going to go talk to him" Shane kissed me quickly before rushing upstairs.

"So Mitchie how is it at the house?" Denise asked excitedly

"Oh, it's amazing! We have so much fun just acting like little kids, running around the house, having food fights, and then we cuddle, and watch movies, and just talk. It's very nice."

"I am so happy for the two of you" She grinned "And I did see those pictures on twitter, very funny! I couldn't stop laughing."

"That's embarrassing!" I laughed

Denise laughed and leaned against the counter. "You two seem very happy"

"We are" I blushed

She smiled happily and turned to the coffee machine. "Want some?" She looked back at me.

"Yes please" I smiled ad relaxed against the seat.

Nate POV

"What's up bro?" Shane asked me as we gave that whole dap/hug thing.

"Dreading the moment Caitlyn get's here." I chuckled and ran my hands over my face.

"You should just tell her." Shane suggested as he sat on my desk chair.

"But dude…that's awkward!" I groaned

"Then at least tell Mitchie. Bro you know she wants to help! She's your best friend Nate!"

"I know…just…" he gave me a look "Okay, okay gosh! I'll tell her later!"

"Good!" Shane grinned satisfied. I swear this dude always gets his way.

Now I have to plan on how to tell Mitchie, like will she believe me? I am suddenly…so nervous.

Mitchie POV

It was about an hour later and I had my head on Shane's lap as he was sitting on the couch. We were in the living room waiting for dinner to be done. Caitlyn was helping Denise cook, and Nate still hadn't come downstairs. I can't believe he is legit ignoring her, its freaking annoying! I can see how much it's really affecting Caitlyn.

Shane smiled down at me causing me to giggle and sit up. I moved so I straddled Shane on the couch. "I love your smile" I giggled and pecked his lips.

His hands went to my cheeks and he pulled my face to his and he kissed me hard. I smiled against his lips and locked my hands at the back of his neck and pushed myself up against him causing him to moan into my mouth.

"Geesh can you two wait till you're home?" Caitlyn laughed as she walked into the living room.

"Shut up Caitlyn!" Shane chuckled and held me to him in a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You have bad timing." I stuck my tongue at her.

She stuck hers out in return "No be thankful it was me!"

Me and Shane laughed "We've gotten caught in this position before…in the kitchen…by both of his parents; I don't think we will ever be so embarrassed again."

"Unless they caught you two in a very _intimate_ position" She laughed

Shane and I laughed as I climbed off him, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Caitlyn. "Shut up Caity!"

"Hey! I'm just stating a fact!" She laughed and threw the pillow back at me.

"Oh please" I giggled and leaned into Shane's side.

"Dinner's ready!" Paul shouted from the dining room causing us all to get up and head straight there.

On the ends were Denise and Paul, and then it went Shane, me, Caitlyn. On the other side it went Kevin, Jenny and Nate. It was awkward for Nate and Caitlyn because they couldn't look up at each other.

Tonight's dinner was Hamburger helper, mashed potatoes, corn and chicken. It was a content silent…for the most of us anyways, as we all filled our plates with food, as we were all starving!

It was a nice dinner, everyone talked and laughed and just enjoyed themselves. I'll admit it has been weird not seeing their faces everyday, and being embarrassed or teased, or just having great conversations with them. But being away from them, and coming back together for a day makes it so much more special. I really love this.

….

Jason POV

"Come with me" I whispered into Jenny's ear as I stood up from the table.

Jenny smiled and got up, taking my offered hand in the process.

I led her outback, where we had the back lights on, and there were stars in the skies. There was faint soft music being played, which was from when my dad had come out here. The pool lights were on, making the pool glow. Jenny was intrigued by it, and with her content smile, watched the still pool. You could also hear the soft sounds of crickets, and just the soft sounds of nature. It was very nice out. I led her farther back in the yard over to our garden area.

She took a seat on the bench, and I sat right next to her. She wrapped her hands on my arm, leaning her head there in the process.

"It's so beautiful out here" She whispered.

"Yeah, I love it" I smiled

"Me too" She giggled "you have a great family, have I ever told you that before?"

I chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, they really love you, you know."

She smiled and looked up at me. "They're so much like family. Very hospitable people."

I grinned "they're the best!"

We sat in a content silence when I suddenly cleared my throat, catching Jenny's attention.

"You okay?" She asked as she put her hand on my back.

I smiled at her with a nod. "Yeah, I'm great. Jenny I just…I want to say that, I love you with all my heart. We are here under the stars, and it's such a nice night out. We had a family dinner, and we really enjoy our time together. We spend so much time together and I love it. I love how close we have become over the last few years, and we started off as great friends, and it made getting together easier, and we know so much about each other. We really complete each other. You deal with my bird talking and I thank you for that." We lightly laughed. "A lot of people would just say I'm immature. But you don't. You're unique; you're shy at first but really are such an outgoing girl. You're really sweet and you can always put a smile on my face. I am so happy I met you. I love you. I really do." I got off the bench, and got down on one knee in front of her, causing her eyes to widen, and a gasp come out of her mouth. Holding out the box containing the ring I asked "Jenny, will you marry me?"

Jenny had tears in her eyes as she had her right hand to her face, and she immediately nodded her head. "Yes! Oh my gosh YES!" She exclaimed excitedly.

With a grin I took her extended left hand and slipped the ring on the correct finger. A perfect fit. Once I had the ring on her finger she threw herself at me. I stood up, lifting her up and spun her around.

"Oh my gosh Jason! I love you! I love you so much!" She cried.

"I love you Jenn!" I kissed her neck and she buried her face in my neck, and I then set her down. She admired the ring and then looked up at me grinning.

"Let's go tell your family!"

Mitchie POV

I was sitting back in the living room with Shane and Caitlyn and we watched A Cinderella Story. Shane was playing with my fingers, as I watched the movie. He'd kiss my head here and there.

I was very relaxed, when I then heard my name.

"Mitchie…" I looked up and there stood Nate.

"Uh…yeah?" I asked quietly

"Can we talk? Please." He asked awkwardly

I looked up at Shane who nodded his head for me to go. I kissed him quickly before standing up and following Nate upstairs to his room.

"What's up Nate?" I asked as I took a seat on the end of his bed as he paced back and forth in front of me.

"I…I want to tell you…what happened." Nate said as he ran a hand over his face.

"Alright" I nodded and continued to watch him. "You should really stand still" I whispered

Nate sighed and stopped in front of me, and turned to face me. "I…I don't know…I don't know how to say this."

"Start from the beginning" I suggested

Nate nodded and once again sighed, whatever this was was really eating at him and I was eager to find out what was going on.

"Alright, so one day…one day I went to Caitlyn's house." He stopped and groaned.

I reached out and took his hand and pulled him to sit next to me, he didn't protest. He sat and put his head in his hands. "Nate you can tell me."

"I know, I know I can Mitchie, but it's…this is just so hard to say" he said quietly

I rubbed his back and waited patiently for him to tell me. I wasn't going to try and rush him into telling me, cause then he might change his mind about telling me. So I let him take his time.

"One day I went to Caitlyn's house, and her mom had let me in…I wanted to give her a gift, a surprise, I just…I was in that mood to surprise her. But anyways…I went up to her room…her door was cracked open…and so…I lightly knocked…but I heard weird noises…like noises…just..." he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I opened the door and…there she was…under another guy…" WHAT? WHAT? WHAAAAAT? "they were making out…they both had their shirts off, I quickly left…I don't know if it went any further…I left…I don't know…I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! She cheated on me Mitchie." Nate's voice cracked.

I can't believe this…she cheated on him! Why would she do that? I wrapped my arms around Nate and laid my head against his arm as he kept his face in his hands.

"I couldn't stay with her; she cheated on me, Mitchie." I swear he was crying!

I moved his hands from his face, before quickly moving my arms around his neck to hug him. His arms went around me, and he cried into my shoulder.

"You…you don't hate me, right twin?" He asked and sounded so vulnerable.

"No, I don't hate you twin! I'm sorry for all the rude things I said, I didn't know, I never thought she would cheat on you Nate." I said softly

"What sucks the most is that I was falling so deeply in love with her that I was scared, I wasn't sure whether she was feeling the same. I mean yes of course I loved her, I always have…but I was falling so hard that I was thinking of taking it to the next level…purposing…then I see her cheat on me. She doesn't even know I saw! What am I suppose to do!"

He was…he was going to purpose! OH MY GOSH! Awww, now I want to cry! I feel so bad for him! She just ruined…she ruined this! He is such a sweet guy, so for him to fall hard, to want to go to the next level, THEN be heart broken, is so sad! I was teary eyed…I cried for him as he cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Nate" I whispered through tears. "Are you ever go to mention this to her?"

"I don't…I don't know if I can. I know I have to, but I don't know if I can." Nate whispered

"I can…I can help you Nate. I can mention it to her, I can tell her. But she might get mad that you couldn't bring it up. But I can tell her that you're not the one to start arguments. Nate I can help you!" I wanted too much to help him; I really wanted to be there for him.

"Please, Mitchie, please can you do that?" He asked quietly

"Of course I can Nate, of course I can! When do you want me to do it?" I asked as I rubbed his back.

"Not today. Um maybe tomorrow, if that is okay?" He asked as he lifted his head up and stopped hugging me and I dropped my arms, allowing him to rub his eyes.

I nodded my head "I'll plan a sleepover with her, have Shane spend the night here with you guys and I can talk to her, and I'll make sure to text you before I do it okay?"

Nate nodded "thank you so much Mitchie, this means so much to me."

"aw, no problem twin, I'll always be here for you." I smiled

"Thank you so much, I love you twin!" He grinned tiredly

"I love you too twin!" we hugged before I stood up and stretched. "alright, you go wash your face and I'm going to head downstairs."

Nate nodded and stood up. "thank you again Mitch"

I smiled "No problem." I left his room and ran my hands over my face as I headed to the stairs.

I went downstairs and found Shane lounging in the living room with Caitlyn. I walked over to him and sat down at his head. "Hey babe"

"Everything okay?" He looked up at me.

I smiled small and nodded "Yeah"

He gave me a look but before he could say anything Jenny and Jason came in with grins on their faces.

"Guess what!" Jenny squealed

"MOM! DAD! Nate! GET IN HERE!" Jason shouted excitedly.

Denise and Paul rushed into the living room, and Nate came in not too long after. "What's up?"

"We have great news!" Jason was still grinning.

Shane sat up and looked over at the two. "What's the news?"

Jenny suddenly held up her left hand. "We're engaged!"

On her ring finger was a huge, beautiful diamond ring! Suddenly all us girls started to squeal and we rushed over to Jenny and admired the ring as we congratulated her. The men went to Jason and teased him, and congratulated him.

Denise was in happy tears. She went over to Jason and pulled him into a huge hug. "Oh my boy! I am so happy for you! I am so proud! Oh my gosh this is amazing! Oh you really have grown up!" she cried

Jason laughed "thanks mom"

We all congratulated the two and were so happy! This was…amazing! I am so happy for them!

…..

"Booboo" I giggled as I crawled into bed and right over to Shane.

He chuckled before yawning and pulling me against his chest. I laughed and looked up at him, which he then leaned down and kissed me and I interlaced my hand with his hand that was hanging off my shoulder. I pulled away smiling and snuggled into his side.

"So Nate told you right?" Shane asked as he kissed my head.

I nodded and looked back up at him. "Shane, he actually cried." I frowned

Shane sighed "he's hurt…really hurt by this."

"I know, and I feel so bad. But would you mind tomorrow, sleeping at your parents house? I want to have a sleepover with Caitlyn, and mention it to her, and talk to her about it."

"Mitchie you can't get involved like that." Shane said

"But Shane, Nate wants my help, he asked for me to do this, I can't say no. Shane he is heartbroken, you and I both know that! You can't tell me not to help him! I'm his best friend, he needs someone to help him, he said he can't mention it to her, he's scared"

Shane sighed "I just…I don't want you involved like that because it could hurt either side of the friendship."

"It'll be fine Shane." I whispered

"I really hope so" He mumbled and turned off the bed side lamp.

I laid my head on his chest and took my hand from his and laid it on his stomach as he rubbed my shoulder. Trying to forget about all of this, I fell asleep hoping to just sleep peacefully.

….

"I love you Shane, and thank you so much for doing this!" I said to Shane as he stood in front of me at the front door.

Chuckling, Shane bent down and kissed me "I love you babe, anything for you"

I smiled sweetly "mm, I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too, so much! I'll constantly text you" Shane kissed me again.

"I won't mind, I'd really like that" I whispered before kissing him.

"Good" He chuckled and kissed me.

I giggled "You have to get going" I whispered before again…kissing him!

"I know" He took my face in his hands and slammed his lips on mine, making me weak in the knees, and grab his shirt in my hands, pulling him closer to me. I basically fell against him as we made out.

Suddenly the doorbell rang causing us both to groan. Shane pulled away and I stood up straight, letting go of his shirt, as he turned to the doors and opened the one on his left. We have double doors, and they are glass that you can't really see through but you can make things out. You know?

"Oh, hi Shane!" it was Caitlyn

"Hey Caity!" they hugged quickly before he let her in and I smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Bestie!" I giggled

"Hey hey!" she smiled

"well I am going to get going" Shane said and leaned down and we kissed quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too" I smiled

"See ya Caity" Shane smiled

"See ya!" She smiled in return

"See ya babe, text ya soon!" Shane grinned with a wink.

I laughed "I'll respond! Now go babe! love you!" I said as he headed out the door

"Love you too!" He shouted back and I giggled and shut the front door.

"So I have a fun day planned out for us. First we are going shopping, then we are going to rent movies, come back here, watch them, paint our nails with this epic nail polish I bought, and then we are going to snack out while watching another movie, and then we are going to talk before going to bed. K?"

"Sounds totally awesome Mitch!" She grinned.

So let me just make this quick to the most important part of the night. We went to the mall and shopped for hours, of course running into fans, taking pictures, tweeting, and buying everything we loved, ending up having a lot of bags that we had to make a few trips to the car. We then ate lunch at BK in the food court, before going to the dvd box and renting soul surfer, brides maids and then heading to the gas station and as I filled my gas, Caitlyn went and bought a lot of snacks. We then headed back to my house, and she went into the living room with the snacks and DVD's as I went upstairs and grabbed my bag of nail polish things, and 2 comforters and pillows. I then went down to the living room and placed our blankets and pillows on the couch and sat on the floor next to Caitlyn, she put in soul surfer and we got to painting our nails as we laughed and told jokes but also watched the movie.

My nails ended up being base color of silver, and the black nail polish that cracks, on top. Hers were lime green and had the black cracking top too! It was epic! We were now obsessed! Hahaha! The movie was amazing! We loved it!

We then put on brides maids and opened all the junk food. Okay so we watched that, ate, and let me tell you that movie is HILARIOUS! We were constantly laughing! But once the movie was over, I put on a music video channel and turned off the main lights to the living room, and turned on a lamp and we both had gone upstairs and into bathrooms to change before going downstairs and laying on the couches.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Caitlyn asked as she opened up the blanket on her couch.

I was hugging my blanket around me since my central AC was on. I like to sleep with it on because it makes me want to cuddle to Shane, and well right now into the blanket. I hate sweating when I sleep, and I love to cuddle to Shane or a blanket.

"Something important" I grabbed my phone.

_Bout to tell her, twin. _

_Alright, let me know how it goes twin. _

_I will for sure. _

"What?" She asked quietly

"About…Nate" I said softly

"Nate?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah…Nate…" this was getting awkward

"What about Nate?" She asked

"I know why he broke up with you."

**JASON PURPOSED ! Jason and Jenny are engaged ! I know this chapter isn't the best, but I really liked that part of the chapter !  
>&amp;&amp; The part between Nate and Mitchie was really a good moment, like her being there for him! he DOESNT like her ! He caught Caitlyn cheating ! WHAAAAT ! THIS IDEA CAME FROM JemiLover101 ! It's a bit different BUT it's basically what she suggested!<br>**

**But thank you for all of your ideas! THANK YOU for telling me whether Nate should hav liked Mitchie or not, cause I really couldn't decided, and a Majority of you said no! xP **

**&& A reviewer pointed out the amount of reviews i have for just 5 chapters! and I said it's so surreal! it really is! 85 reviews on 5 chapters! I would LOVE if this story got 1,000 reviews by the time I'm done ! I'd be SHOCKED ! But 85 for 5 chapters! OMG ! AMAZING! I LOVE you all! ahhhhhhh! :D**

**Anyways, it's late, but I was like omg I have to update TODAY! So I worked on this, got it done, and am updating ! YAY! I'm on track ! WOOT WOOT ! hahaha!**

**10+ reviews till next chapter. **

**IMPORTANT: Do you think I could push up the review amount to 20 reviews instead of 10 or is that asking to much? I mean i always get so close to 20 or even a little over 20, so if i set it as that...?**

**Well Glitter Swag ! **

**Stay Strong !**

**Love y'all's reviews**

**REVIEW  
><strong>**10+ **


	7. Chapter 7 Too Involved

**News: **

**IT'S MISTLETOE MONDAY !  
><strong>**Who bought Mistletoe by Justin Bieber? OBSESSED !  
><strong>**I'll be singing Christmas Songs in October ! SWAG! **

**So I was going to UPDATE yesterday! But I was so excited about TODAY! that I was like AHHHH I have to wait ! So yeah ! hehehe!**

**I don't even know other Celeb news I'm so distracted by Mistletoe ! OMG!**

**OH! Jonas Brothers back in 2012? WELL HOPEFULLY! **

**Trace(?) Cyrus is engaged to Brenda Song! Have you seen that height difference? WHOA!  
><strong>

**Idk i'm done now! Going to blast Mistletoe !**

**REPLIES!**

Ersy: Thank you! Enjoy !

**Nadiac869: Yeah! WHOA! Haha! Thank you! && ahh true true! How bout 15? Or 15 on SOME chapters? Hehehe! xP Enjoy!**

P a i g e . h : YEAH! WHOA! Hahaha! :D Enjoy!

**Skyscraper: thank you! Yeah, a lot of people said not to do that. And yeah! Needed something though! haha! Aw yay! :D Enjoy!**

Xthereal-meX: It's okay Twin! :D

Its alright, haha!

WOOOO! Hahaha

AWWW ! Nate's amazing ! RIGHT ! yay! I needed something to happen ya know? Hahaha! Thank you!

ME TOOO! :D I totally agree with that, its so true!

hmmm! Dun dun dun!

Yeah everyone is against 20 hahaha! It was just a suggestion so its all good! Hahaha! 15 is good though yeah!

YEAH! AWWW :[ she isn't touring in my state or even close, its so depressing ! I hope she goes on a bigger tour!

Its okay! Hahaha love it ! MWUAH!

Hahaha I-I love you like a love song baby, and I keep hitting repe-pe-pe-pe-peat! Hahaha!

LOVE YOU TWIN! AWWWW Thank you! :D MWUAH

Hahaha

Xoxo

**Livelovelife4ever14: Thank you! Might be cray cray! Hahaha! Enjoy!**

It'sJustMe555: THANK YOU! :D

Right hahaha!

Yeah, too cliché! xP

RIGHT WHOA! xP

Awie!

I will! Enjoy! :D

**JazXoXo: Aw thank you! :] && Ehh it's the only thing I could think of ! xP Aw thank you so much ! :D Enjoy ! **

XxxPrincess AliXxx: Lol! xP That is true! Thank you! :D Which I so totally appreciate! Thank you so much! :D xoxoxo Enjoy hun!

**NverSayNver: Thanks :] hehehe! Well we'll see! Hahha! Hahah true true true! :D **

Marbear691984: WOW! Thank you so much! That's amazing! :D Ahh yeah that has confused not only the readers, but me also! Haha! Okay so here's I see it: Sabrina, is related to all of them, BUT she has a different dad, and that dad is also Shane's dad! Jason and Nate didn't know Sabrina because she lived with her and Shane's dad, that's who had custody of her. SOO her and Shane are full siblings. While her and Shane, have the same mom as Nate and Jason, so like half siblings. Does that make sense? && Ahhh oopsie! Hahaha! We'll see ;P Enjoy :D

**Alb: Well hopefully it doesn't disappoint! Hahaha enjoy!**

Ilovejb18: Ahh thank you :D Yeah Nitchie friendship rocks! ;P and yeah that would be way to unrealistic. Thank you so much! :D

**Musicluver: Yeah, it wont be a quick get back together thing. That's too unrealistic. YAY! AWW thank you so much ! :D**

.UniCOrns: AHHHHHH YOU'RE AWESOME! :D Which is wow! Like so surreal! :D HAHAHA! Thank you! You made me smile big! :D Thank you so much! Yeah a lot of people are saying that xP Enjoy!

**Musicluvr10: Yeah true! && yeah she will be revealing those soooon! Yay thank you! AWWW! :( I wish I could go to one, but none are in my state. GASP! I FREAKING LOVE IT! Hahaha! x3 Aw thank you so much! No problem! Yeah that's true! :]**

JemiLover101: Aw thank you so much! And hahaha it's okay! Yes I did ! :D AW no problem! :] Enjoy!

**Muzicoftheheart: Aw thank you! :D That rhymed…? Whoa! Hahaha! && Aye! How's that chapter coming alone *cough**cough* ;] Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey love the wise men followed a star<strong>  
><strong>The way I followed my heart<strong>  
><strong>And it led me to a miracle.<strong>

**Aye love don't you buy me nothing**  
><strong>'cause I am feeling one thing<strong>  
><strong>Your lips on my lips<strong>

"You…You know? Since when Mitchie?" Caitlyn had shot up, and faced me.

"Since yesterday night" I said as I sat up and faced her.

"Why did he Mitchie?" She asked eager to know.

I took a deep breathe "You cheated on him."

"What?" She sounded shocked "I-I didn't! I-I would never! Mitchie you don't believe him, do you?"

"He _caught_ you cheating on him Caitlyn!" I said with disbelief on my face.

"He-He didn't! He is a liar! I did not!" She stumbled over her words as she looked down at her hands.

"I don't think Nate would lie about this! I don't think Nate would have been so heartbroken and cry when he told me this! Why are you trying to lie to me now Caitlyn! He caught you! Don't freaking lie to me!" I was angry

"I-I…" she trailed off and suddenly let out a sob. "Why did he have to tell you huh! Why couldn't he do this himself!" She yelled

"Because he is so heartbroken that he can't face you! He can't talk to you, someone he loves, about you CHEATING on him! You think he wants to talk about that? You think he wants to talk about you being under some guy with your shirt off as you made out with him! NO he doesn't!" I was yelling now too.

"This is none of your business Mitchie!" She got up and started to put her shoes on.

"He is my best friend! You're my best friend-" I couldn't finish

She cut me off "So DON'T get involved! Don't get in the middle of this! You'll just end up ruining a friendship! So stop! I am not having this conversation with you. I am going to go to Nate's right now, and I am going to talk to him about this!" she grabbed her jacket

"But he doesn't want to talk to you about this!" I stood up

"I don't give a sh*t! He is going to talk to me! Not go telling everyone else, and trying to have them do what he should be doing!" She put her jacket on and grabbed her purse and keys "I am leaving my stuff here, I'll be back to get it."

"Caitlyn stop-"

"Mitchie, don't get involved anymore than you already are!" She yelled before storming out my house and slamming the door behind her.

_She's on her way to your house Nate. I'm sorry._

I put my phone down and fell onto the couch, pulling my knees to my chest and stared at the blank TV screen.

The clock read 12:37am when I heard the front door open. "Babe?" It was Shane.

"In the living room" I called out and saw him appear a minute later. He sat down next to me and looked at the blank TV before looking back at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked

I nodded before turning my head to him. "You were right" I whispered

"About what?" Shane asked with a confused expression

"I shouldn't have been getting so involved" I mumbled before leaning against him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "What happened?"

"Caitlyn flipped out on me, and said I shouldn't get involved, that I could ruin a friendship, that it was none of my business and Nate should be the one talking to her. But Shane, he didn't want too! He was scared, and he asked for my help, I couldn't say no." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"I know babe, I know." He said softly "You did what you thought was right. At least now Nate doesn't have to break the news to her of what he knows; you did him a favor with that."

I giggled and nodded "Yeah, I guess that could be helpful."

"Yeah, knowing Nate he would have took about an hour, and stumbled over one word." Shane chuckled. I love how he could always make me feel better.

"He did that when telling me" I laughed

Shane laughed "Not so much with me."

"Eh, it's 'cause you're his brother" I smiled up at him.

"Probably." Shane smiled before leaning down and kissing me. "You tired? It's almost one in the morning."

"How come you came back?" I asked looking up at him again.

"Cause Caitlyn arrived, and you were here alone, and I missed you, so I took the opportunity to come home to you." Shane smiled

I grinned and kissed him. "I am tired" I whispered to answer his question.

"Let's go up to bed. We can clean this mess tomorrow" Shane smiled. Even though we have like a billion guest rooms, me and Caitlyn were still going to sleep downstairs on the couches, its how sleepovers work!

I grinned and jumped up taking Shane's hand and headed upstairs, ready to crash.

….

"Do you have plans for today?" I asked Shane, after I had woken up from him knocking something over on accident. He was rushing around trying to get ready.

"Yeah" He answered out a breath a bit. "My manager called, saying I had some meeting to do. All last minute crap"

I rubbed my tired eyes "Oh"

"I'm sorry babe" he stopped and looked at me.

I smiled small "its okay Shane. I'll find something to do today."

Shane walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss. "Hopefully I am home early tonight."

"Hopefully" I giggled before yawning.

"Alright, I'm going to go now, go back to bed babe, sorry for waking you." Shane said as he came over to me as I lay back down with another yawn.

"Yeah, it's so early!" I whined

Shane laughed and leaned down giving me a passionate kiss. "See you later"

"See ya" I smiled "I love you!"

"I love you too, with all my heart!" Shane winked before leaving the bedroom.

I turned onto my side, and with a smile on my face, fell back asleep.

…

_Twin, want to come over today, I need to talk to you about what happened. –Nate_

_Yeah, let me just get ready and then I will head to your house. –Mitchie_

_Alright text me when you leave. –Nate_

_Will do twin. –Mitchie. _

I placed my phone down and walked into my closet, deciding to wear a black tank top with a white button up top, that I left a lot of the top buttons undone, and then had that tucked into a pair of high up silky looking black pants that flared out, and had some black heels on. I then put on gold jewelry- 2 bracelets on my right arm, 2 on my left and a long cross necklaces and hoop earrings. I then fixed my hair so it was curly/wavy, and then put on light makeup, and grabbed orange/brown sunglasses. I then grabbed my long but pretty small purse and made sure I had everything.

_Hey twin, on my way now. –mitch_

_Alright see ya when you get here. –Nate_

I grabbed my car keys on my way out the house, and made sure to set the alarm and lock the door. I got into my car and headed off to Nate's.

When I got out the car, paparazzi started following me and asking questions, and taking pictures and videos.

"Hey Mitchie!"

"Hi" I smiled

"Where is Shane?"

"He has a lot of work to do today, very busy" I giggled

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting them" I said and got into the gated area. I walked to the front door and rang the bell.

Nate opened the door and smiled tiredly

"Have you slept, twin?" I asked as I gave him a hug

He sighed as he hugged me back "No"

I pulled away and looked at his face. "Why not?"

"I am so stressed Mitch." Nate frowned

"Come on, you have to tell me what happened Nate." I turned him around and we went upstairs to his room.

"She argued with me" Nate said with a humorless laugh "She flipped; she was yelling a lot…I don't get why"

"Tell me what happened from the beginning." I suggested

Nate's POV

*Flashback*

"Nate! What the hell!" Caitlyn barged into my room

"How did you get in my house?" I asked with a bored voice. I already knew she was coming.

"I was let in!" she yelled

"Stop yelling Caitlyn! It's 12 in the morning!" I was getting annoyed

"I don't care!" She continued to yell "Why can't you fight your own battles huh Nate? Why did you have to have Mitchie talk to me about why you broke up with me? She shouldn't be involved!"

"She was doing me a favor! I didn't want to talk to you about this!" I stood up "I didn't want to talk to you about some other guy you did god knows what with him! She's my best friend she cares!"

"Who the hell cares if she is your best friend? Don't get her involved in everything!"

"I care Caitlyn! I care! You cheated on me! Mitchie wanted to help!" I yelled

"I cheated on you?"

"Yes I caught you! Your mom let me in! I wanted to surprise you, and your door was cracked, and I knocked, but I heard noises so I opened the door and you were under some guy! Both your shirts off! I left! I don't know how much further it went! But I caught you Caitlyn!" I yelled

"You…I didn't! You are such a liar Nate!" She cried

"Caitlyn, I am telling you I caught you, so stop denying it! I wouldn't just accuse you of cheating Caitlyn! I love you! Why would I do that! I wouldn't! So here I am telling you I caught you cheating on me, and I broke up with you, you think I am the one lying!"

Caitlyn had tears streaming down her face. "Nate, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"I did…I did! I did cheat on you and I am so sorry!" She sobbed

"Why did you do it Caitlyn?" I whispered. Hearing her admit it…hurt

"It was because I was mad at you! I was mad at you and Mitchie!" She sobbed

"Caitlyn! I thought you were over that! Like 3 freaking years ago!" I shouted

"I was!" She yelled "But then…it was brought up and…I don't know! I got so freaking annoyed with it that I just…" she sobbed again

"That's bull!" I yelled causing her to gasp in anger

"You think I'm lying about the reason now?" she yelled

"Yes! Like I said you got over it 3 freaking years ago!" I laughed humorlessly

She groaned and put her face in her hands, as I stood there with my arms crossed. "I am not lying Nate."

"But you are!" I said "why 3 years later would this bother you?"

"Because-"

"Caity, you just don't want to admit the real reason!"

Caitlyn sighed and glared at me. "I'm done with this conversation Nate!" She stormed out

*end of flashback*

"Mitch, she's hiding the truth from me." I sighed

"Are you sure she really isn't bothered by it?" I asked as I took a seat next to him on the couch in his room.

Nate shrugged "Twin, it's been 3 years since that conversation"

"I know Nate. I just…I don't know if she was really happy after it all. Maybe she acted like she was. I mean even Shane was bothered by it, and so for Shane to actually be bothered by it was big, but Shane's actually over it, because me and him had numerous conversations about it after that night. Had you Caitlyn talked about it after that?"

"She shrugged it off…" Nate groaned.

"Nate, I'm not saying that, that really was the problem, I am just saying maybe it is. But who knows maybe she just doesn't want to tell you the truth, I really don't know. She doesn't want me involved."

"But I want you involved." Nate mumbled

"I know and I want to help you, but I can't if she won't talk to me about it."

Nate nodded "I know"

….

_Hey babe xoShane_

_Hey you ;] xoM_

_What are you up to? xoShane_

_I am at your family's house, I just had a conversation with Nate about Caitlyn…but I told him I can't help him anymore. xoM_

_Did he tell you what Caitlyn said? xoS_

_Yeah . xoM_

_What did she say? xoS_

_She said it was because she was still mad about mine and Nate's friendship…xoM_

_Seriously? xoShane_

_Legit. But Nate doesn't believe her. xoM_

_What the hell…I thought she got over that 3 years ago? XoS_

_Apparently not…xoM_

_I have to get back to my meeting. We'll talk tonight. Love you babe xoS_

_Love you too babe! xoM_

"So Mitchie you hungry?" Denise asked as she was looking through the kitchen while I sat at the island.

"No I am actually going to head out to burger king. I'm craving their fries." I giggled

She laughed "They are the best."

"Right!" I laughed and hopped off the stool. "Well see you later Denise!"

"See ya later hun!" She waved and I smiled as I left the kitchen. I walked into the living room where Nate sat.

I opened my arms as I walked to him. "I'm leaving twin."

Nate stood up and engulfed me in a hug. "Where are you going?"

"Burger king" I giggled and pulled away.

"Want me to go with you?" Nate asked

"As fun as that would be, I don't think Caitlyn seeing us in videos/pictures together will do her any good." I smiled softly

"Right" he chuckled as he rolled her eyes. "See you later twin."

"Text me!" I giggled and waved as I left the house and got in my car. I rode to BK and went through the drive thru.

I ordered a large fry, and a 20 piece chicken tender just incase Shane came home early, and a medium coke. I then drove home.

…

I sat in my living room as I ate the fries, and some of the chicken tenders. It was almost 9pm. I sighed and put the boxes on the table next to the coke. I lay down and pulled the blanket off the top of the couch and curled up to it with a yawn, as I watched dancing with the stars, I fell asleep.

As I was sleeping, I felt the couch shift, but thought nothing of it, but then I heard things moving, and I felt whoever was on the couch, lean back against me. My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dim lit room. I saw it was Shane who was on the couch. Thank god! "Shane?" My throat horse.

Shane smiled and looked down at me as he ate a handful of fries. "Hey Beautiful!"

I blushed lightly "what time is it?" I asked

"Around 11pm." He answered as he stroked hair from my face.

"Why are you home so late?" I yawned.

"Well I went to a meeting till about 2pm. Then I went out to lunch with my manager to talk about what we discussed at the meeting. Then I had to do magazine interviews, a radio interview, and a quick photoshoot for M magazine. Then I went out to dinner with some friends. I texted you, but you didn't respond. Now I know why, you fell asleep!"

I giggled and pulled the blanket closer to my face. "I was tired!"

Shane laughed and kissed the edge of my mouth before eating more of the BK.

"Why are you eating that? You ate dinner and that's cold!" I giggled

Shane shrugged "Never waste BK!" He winked

I laughed and let out another yawn. I then pulled on Shane's arm. "Shane, lay with me!"

Shane grinned and wiped his hands off before lying down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You okay babe?" He asked as he kissed my head

"I'm great. I'm just happy you are finally home." I whispered

Shane chuckled and ran his hand up and down my back causing Goosebumps to form on my arms. "I missed you."

"mm, I missed you" I giggled and looked up at him.

Shane winked before I leaned up and kissed him.

…

_Hey Mitchie, would you be okay with me, you and Caitlyn meeting up at Pinkberry today? I need to ask y'all something important! –Jenny_

_Hey Jenny! I am okay with it! What time? –Mitchie_

_Um hmm…around 2pm? –Jenny_

_Awesome! See ya then! :] –Mitch_

_Thank you so much! See ya! –Jenny_

I got out of bed and kissed Shane's head. I walked into the closet to choose an outfit for today. I decided on a unique white dress. It was short, but the front cut down and went past my knees. I then decided on also a thin, white, peachy colored that layered and went long in the back. I grabbed a brown belt that I'd put on around the dress. I then grabbed my black, ankle length high heeled boots and walked out the closet. I put it at the vanity. I then walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

…

After showering, I dried my hair so it wasn't dripping. I then dried off and wrapped my towel around me. I tucked it so it stayed around me. I opened the bathroom door and saw Shane sitting against the headboard with the TV on and his laptop on his lap.

"Morning booboo!" I giggled

Shane looked over at me and grinned "Good Morning, beautiful!" he put his laptop aside and came over to me. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against before leaning down and kissing me.

I giggled against his lips before bringing my hands to his cheeks and really got into the kiss before I pulled away. "I have to get ready."

"What are you doing today?" He asked as he kissed down my neck.

I leaned my neck to the side giving him more access as my eyes slipped closed. "I have to meet up with Jenny and Caity. Jenny wants to ask us something important."

"Mmm, fun." He chuckled before sucking on my pulse point, making my knees buckle, which luckily he was holding me!

"Yeah, so let me get ready" I whispered with a giggle.

Shane laughed against my neck before he stood me up, pecking me on the lips and heading back to the bed.

I stuck my tongue out at him with a smile "I'm going to change right here, I kind of got the floor soaked in the bathroom."

"You always end up doing that babe" Shane laughed

"I forget the floor towel!" I laughed and went the drawer and grabbed underwear, and a bra. I kept the towel on as I slipped my underwear on, and then with my back to Shane, I dropped the towel and put my bra on.

"You freaking tease" Shane whined.

I laughed and faced him once my bra was on. "Poor baby"

Shane laughed and came running at me and lifted me up causing me to squeal and start laughing. "Put me down!"

Shane laughed and spun me around before putting me down and kissing me. "You drive me crazy" He mumbled against my lips

"Glad I have such an effect" I giggled and kissed him before pushing him back to the bed. "Now stay! I have to get ready!" I giggled and walked to my clothes.

I slipped the dress on and grabbed the belt, and put it around my waist. I tucked the hanging belt part in, and so only a little piece hung down I then slipped the light sweater on and folded the sleeves a little so it was above my elbows. I then put on a very long feather earring and a simple gold one. I then put on a long black cross necklace and some gold bracelets and a ring. I slipped on my black boots. I walked into the bathroom and dried my hair, before curling it loosely turning them to waves. I then put on my makeup and placed my favorite black hat on my head. I put everything into a big black purse and looked at the time. 1:35pm. Damn. I walked over to Shane and he lifted his head up. I pecked his lips.

"I'll see you later babe" I smiled

"Alright, I'll miss you" He chuckled

"I'll miss you so much more booboo" I kissed him again. "Love you so much!"

"Love you more!" He called as I walked out the door.

I laughed "Keep dreaming!"

"Watch when you get home babe!" He laughed

I giggled "See ya Shane!"

"See ya babe!"

I grabbed my keys and left.

…

I parked in front of Pinkberry's and got out my car heading to the door. I smiled and waved at the few paparazzi that were there. I got inside and saw Caitlyn and Jenny sitting at a table talking and eating. I went to the front and ordered. Once I had my favorite order, I walked over to the table they were at.

"Hey girlies" I smiled and took a seat.

"Hey Mitchie!" they both greeted

"So what's so important?" I asked as I placed my purse on the floor between my feet.

"I'll get to that, but you know how's your day been?" Jenny asked

I laughed with a roll of my eyes. "My day has only consisted of waking up, getting ready, telling Shane I am leaving, and coming here. Which I came here for the important question you said you had to ask" I turned the topic back to her.

Jenny laughed and grinned "Okay, well" she looked between the both of us. "I was wondering if you two would help me with the wedding?" Grins appeared across our faces "Along with my sister, cousin, grandma and mom?" She was now grinning too.

Me and Caitlyn starting squealing and nodding "YES!"

Jenny squealed with us "AND, will the two of you be a bridesmaid?"

"YES!" She yelled causing people to look at us. "Sorry" We whispered

"Thank you girls so, so much!" Jenny got up and hugged us

…

After meeting up with Caitlyn and Jenny I headed to the mall. I felt the need to shop.

_TheMitchieTorres: I'm shopping! If you see me at the mall don't be afraid to come say hi! Would love to meet you! Xoxo _

I walked into Forever 21 and was looking through the racks, when I heard a small voice.

"You're Mitchie Torres right?" I looked down and saw a little girl.

"Hi, I am Mitchie Torres. What's your name sweetie?" I kneeled down to her level.

"I'm Amanda" She smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you Amanda!" I grinned

"You too Mitchie! I am a big fan!" she smiled

"Aw thank you so much" I giggled with my grin

"You're really pretty. I wish my smile was like yours" she said still shy

"Aww" I laughed "You're the sweetest! You're very pretty! And I love your smile!"

She grinned with a small blush "Can I have your autograph?" she held out a picture. It was of me and Shane. Aw!

"Of course!" I smiled and took the picture and marker.

_To: Amanda_

_You are the sweetest! _

_And you are so adorable!  
>love Mitchie Torres *heart*<em>

I handed it back to her. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thank you so much" she smiled and took it.

"How old are you?" I asked as I took out my phone.

"I'm 7 years old" She said in her little voice

"Aw cute! Can I take a picture with you?" I asked

"Yes!" She nodded with a big smile.

I laughed and put my face next to hers, and she held up the picture and smiled. I took the picture.

"Thank you Amanda"

"You're welcome." She grinned.

Just then her mom came over with a teenager.

"Amanda honey, there you are." Her mom held her hand to her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry" I stood up. "She didn't ask?"

"Well she mentioned she saw you, but she didn't mention she was going over to you." Her mom smiled.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I apologized

"Oh it's not your fault! It's okay!" Her mom held her hand out. "I'm Julie"

"Mitchie" I shook her hand. "Is it okay if I post a picture of me and your daughter on my twitter?"

"Please mommy!" Amanda grinned

Her mom laughed with a nod "it's okay"

"Oh my gosh you're dating Shane Gray right?" The teenager asked

"Yeah. Mitchie Torres." I smiled and held out my hand.

"Oh my gosh! I am Aly! Oh my gosh!" She grinned and shook my hand. "You are gorgeous!"

I laughed in a heartfelt way "Aw thank you so much! Can I get a picture with you?"

"Oh my gosh of course!" She grinned

I went over to her and we hugged as I held out one hand and took the picture as we smiled to the camera. "Thank you!" I smiled and looked at my phone.

"You're amazing! You and Shane are the cutest couple ever!" she gushed

I grinned "thank you so much!"

"no problem!" She grinned

"Well we have to get going. Sorry for disturbing you" Julie smiled

"Oh it's not a problem. I put on twitter that everyone should come up to me and say hi."

"aw that's sweet" She smiled and I nodded "well nice meeting you"

"You too! All of you!" I hugged the two girls' goodbye before they walked away, the two girls squealing.

I went to twitter

_TheMitchieTorres: So far I have met two awesome fans! So sweet! *pic* *pic* _

I put my phone away and went back to shopping. Once done there I went over to a sunglasses store and looked through them.

"Mitchie Torres!" I heard girls start squealing.

I looked over at them, smiled and waved. "Hey"

They rushed over "Oh my gosh hi!"

"Where is Shane?" One asked

I laughed "Not here. I came by myself"

"Oh!" they still grinned

"Can we get pictures?"

"Course" I smiled and posed with them.

The day went on with me meeting fans being my fan, Shane's fan, or both, signing autographs, taking pictures and shopping. But it wasn't craziness. I am not famous for my talents. I'm just dating Shane Gray and I have supporters and fans and so it's nothing crazy! I can manage without a bodyguard, so don't think over the top.

…

"Come on! I am so excited! I get to dress shop for y'all today! Oh my gosh!" Jenny gushed as me, Caitlyn, her, her mom, her grandma, her cousin and her sister walked into a dress store.

"Imagine when you are dress shopping for yourself!" I giggled. Its been a few months since Jason purposed, and they wanted to have their wedding in July.

"I am beyond excited for that! I am so nervous because I have to find the right dress! That is so hard!" she explained as we got in the store

"Don't worry honey, when you have the right dress on, you will know it" her mom smiled.

"Everyone look around!" Jenny demanded after talking to the saleslady

We all had picked out a few dressed and tried them on, didn't like them, had some we put to the side as a maybe. When all of a sudden jenny's squeal was heard.

"GIRLS!"

We laughed and ran over to her and saw her holding up a very beautiful dress. "I love it!" She whispered with a grin.

"It's gorgeous!" I squealed causing her to bounce in glee as everyone agreed

"try it on Mitchie, it's your size!" she held the dress out.

I took it and with a grin went into the dressing room and they all gathered outside of it.

I slipped off my clothes and slipped on the dress. It was an elegant purple, and it was strapless, it had looked that pretty wrinkly design to it, on the chest part. It hugged the chest and down to the hip. But the wrinkle was only on the chest. It was smooth to the hip, where it had a thick black connected string, that tied on the left side of my front, into a bow. The dress then flared out to a little below my knees and it was one where if I spun around, my dress would spread out. I love it! It had that wave to it on as it flared down. It was amazing! I smiled at my reflection before opening the dressing room door slowly.

Everyone gasped as their eyes looked at me. They all admired the dress in awe.

"I love it! I want y'all to wear it. Please' Jenny had happy tears in her eyes.

"Of course!" me, Caitlyn, her cousin and her sister all agreed. We were the bridesmaids, and jenny's best friend was her maid of honor, who was meeting us once she got out of work.

"Thank you!" jenny squealed and hugged us.

I went back into the dressing room and changed into my clothes.

"Alright, all the dresses will be here by next Monday." The saleslady smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Jenny grinned and linked arms with me and her sister as we left the store.

…

We shopped for her best friend Gabriella's dress and it was amazing! The straps went around her neck and right above her chest were circles of diamonds. It was very low cut…very. Then it went into a diamond belt right under her chest. It then flowed down like very much flowed down to the floor. It was gorgeous!

"I am so excited for this!" Gabriella exclaimed as we were out for a late lunch.

"Oh you have no idea how I feel" Jenny gushed

"I am so happy I get to see you marry" Her grandma smiled

"Aw nana!" She hugged her grandma.

"I am so happy Jason had finally asked! We knew he was going to, we had no idea when" I giggled

We all laughed and started talking about how Jason proposed.

…

I walked into the house later that night yawning. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a thing of Pringles and sat on the counter.

_You home babe? xoMitchie_

_No sorry with Nate and Dan. xoShane_

I sighed and placed my phone on the counter next to me. Me and Shane haven't spent much time together these past few weeks. We have both been so busy with different things. I was missing him so much! Even at night, we'd probably have a short conversation before falling asleep. Or one of us would be asleep by the time the other got home. Then we wake up, and ones leaving or something. It was so crazy!

I got off the counter, and put the Pringles away, no longer in the mood for them. I went around and made sure all the doors were locked before going upstairs and changing into some PJ's. I then washed my face and shut the bedroom door, and shut the light off before climbing into bed. I plugged my phone into the charger and placed it on the bedside table, before pulling the blanket to my chin as I yawned before simply falling asleep.

…

I woke up from the sound of my phone saying I got a text message.

I rubbed my eyes before reaching over and grabbing my phone. I held it in front of me and read the text.

_You up? if not GET UP! you have about two hours, to be ready, and get your butt to my house so we can leave! So don't waste time! xP –Jenny_

I sighed and looked to my left and saw Shane asleep, his face looked so peaceful. I smiled softly before climbing out of bed and walking into the closet. I grabbed a long sleeved, knitted dress, that goes above the knees, and has a design on the chest part, and then the strings hang down…in my opinion it reminds me of like an Indian style. I then took all that into the bathroom and showered quickly. I then dried off and put on my clothes. I then blow dried my hair and put a curl/wave to it again. I did light makeup, and walked into the room. I put on dangly earrings, and a blue ring on my right pointer finger and a light blue rock ring on my 3rd finger. I then put 3 silver bracelets on my left arm. Then put on black and silver glittered heels. And lastly I put my phone into my purse and put it on my shoulder. I looked over at Shane and sighed.

"I love you Shane." I whispered before walking out the room and rushing downstairs and out to my car.

**Not a favorite ! But aye it's long !  
>OKAY! So when Mitchie ever meets "fans" it's not like a billion fans! it's a few! So don't think overdramatically! she isn't famous, famous!<strong>

**AND OMG I GOT 18 REVIEWS AAAAAAAAAAAAAND**

**_SHOUTOUT TO _**_TanYALUVS__UniCOrns ! _**MY 100TH REVIEWER !**

**AMAZING: I have 103 REVIEWS for only 6 chapters! The First story I ever posted As My Life Just Continues Going On, has TWENTY chapters and 103 Reviews! THIS HAS SIX WITH 103! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING ! xoxoxoxoxo**

OH and Caitlyn has a real reason! It will be revealed SOON along with her personal problems! Thought I forgot about that didnt ya ;)  
>AND Sabrina will be coming back SOOOON! :D<p>

**Want to be apart of this STORY? WHAAAT? It's possible? COURSE! PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE APART OF THE STORY! ;D **

**I'm way too hyper! MISTLETOE! AYEEEE!**

**I love y'all! xoxo**

**10+ Reviews till next chapter! **

**REVIEW  
>10+<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Who Is That!

**News: Have y'all watched the Mistletoe Music Video? That girl is LUCKY!**

**Justin Bieber has another single coming out Monday...tomorrow! Called Chestnuts, ft. Usher !**

**Demi Lovato performed at the Z100 Jingleball(?) and she looked AMAZING and her voice is AMAZING ! and yeah...i watched it on their site.**

**OH I am MAD at Bieber right now! ME mad at HIM? YESS! There are pictures of him grabbing Selena's butt, and grabbing her boobs...JUSTIN I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU DOING THAT ! I mean you can kiss and hug all you want, but when you start grabbing areas...in PUBLIC! yeah i'd rather not see that. Now imagine what they do out of the public eye...WAIT dont even imagine that...i dont want to know! LOL**

**Anyone like One Direction? some of them are cute :D But why do they grab each others butts...o.O they are all guys...why oh why? **

**ANYWAYS...**

**REPLIES**

NverSayNver: YAY!

Thank you !

Aw yay!

Dun dun dun! Hahaha

Agreed! Hahaha

Yeah ! I don't remember the name either LOL!

Enjoy !

**Ersy: Thank you Enjoy!  
><strong>

JemiLover101: Thank you SO much ! :D I am definitely going to PM you ! :D xo

**Skyscraper : Like a Skyscrapeeeeeeeer ! Song always pops in my head! Hahaha! Me too! EEEEP ! Writing it is going to be so hard ! AHHHHHHHH! Right ! dun dun dun! Hahaha! Aw thank you so much! Enjoy!**

XxxPrincess AliXxx: YAAAAAAAAAY! Hahaha oops? AW THANK YOU SO MUCH! x) Enjoy!

**.Unicorns: Aww ! yay! :D That would make me a very happy person! :D Yes you should! Ahh true true ! hahaha! Enjoy ! Ps. Yeah Character* :D OMG ! AWWW thank you so much ! Awww! :D Byeeee Enjoy! Xo**

Musicluveme: HAHAHA! Hilarious! :D its okay! Still awesome! Aww thank you SO much ! AWWWW! :D xoxoxo BYE! ENJOY!

**ME D : 1. OMG AWWW! Thank you so much! awwie! I know it is so surreal! :D **

**2. aw hahaha! yeah drama plays a big part in my stories. I love happiness and fluffy stuff, but I mean I cant write a WHOLE story with just that! So you know, DRAMA ! hahaha! But don't worry, things will get sorted out! && HAHAHA! That show used to be my favorite! I used to always say I was bubbles (I think that was the blue one) hahaha! Enjoy! :] **

Muzicoftheheart : Hehehe ! I am epic like that ! *Glitter as confetti* I joke, I joke! xP YAY! Something startling for sure! New character would be AWESOME!

*Gasp* Idea now in my head! Gracias !

Right ! :D But Dunkin Donuts is the bomb ! xP LMAO

Heheehehehe!

Thank you !

Do you want to be? Hahaha! People do remember you and liked you! :D Do you still want to be dating Justin? Or you want to date Zach?

Thank you !

Ahahahaha! I should listen to their new album!

Enjoy!

**Alb: Aw thanks! :D Thank you so much! Enjoy! Xo**

P a i g e . h : Enjoy! :D

**Nadiac869: I AM! HAHAHA! It was a filler :/ True true! :D **

**Aw thank you so much! I am ! YAY! PM ME ! and thank you so much! AWW YOU ARE EPIC! **

**Xo **

It'sJustMe555: HEEEY !

Thank you so much!

Aw thank you!

Enjoy!

**Ilovejb18: Question: jb as in Justin Bieber or jb as in Jonas Brothers? Hehehe! Aww thank you so much! Yeah! Well she was mostly only hanging with Caitlyn because it was for Jenny. But yeah they are definitely going to be at each other for it. **

Lauren: AWWW! Its okay hun! :D AW that's EPIC! :D thank you! You will find out soooooon! :D RIGHT ! Hahhaha! *Gasp!*When during the wedding would it be good? *HUGE GASP* WHAT! Go listen to it! NOW! Hehehe! Enjoy ! :]

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's been a long time since I came around<em>**  
><strong><em>Been a long time<br>_****_but I'm back in town_**  
><strong><em>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>**  
><strong><em>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me,<br>oh_**  
><strong><em>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll<em>**  
><strong><em>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>**

"Ugh!" Jenny groaned as she ran her hands over her face. "This is the hardest decision!"

"Hey don't worry! You'll find the perfect dress!" Caitlyn comforted her.

"But we have seen so many dresses! You'd think I'd find one by now!" She frowned

"Have you seen those shows, where it takes people FOREVER?" I giggled

"Mitchie" She whined

"Sorry!" I smiled innocently "I have a surprise though!"

"What?" Jenny bit her lip

"Well, I found out your favorite designer is Vera Wong…and well…I might just have got in contact with her"

"WHAT?" Jenny squealed as a grin spread across her face

"AND! She might be making your wedding dress…" I said nonchalant

"OH MY GOSH!" Jenny squealed as Caitlyn's mouth hung open

I grinned "So we don't have to be here…"

"AHHHHH!" Jenny hugged me tightly "You are the best!" She ran out the room to her family "Mitchie is the best!" We heard her squeal.

Me and Caitlyn laughed and headed out the room. "That's really nice of you Mitch." Caitlyn said a bit awkwardly

I smiled "Thanks. But she owed Connect 3 a favor anyways, so she agreed to this."

"Mitchie!" Her family ran at me and engulfed me in hugs as they thanked me and so on.

I giggled "It's no problem!"

…

"So I have three dresses for you to try on" Vera smiled at jenny as she led us to the backroom.

"This is so exciting" Jenny grinned

Vera laughed and had us take a seat as she took Jenny into a room.

Jenny tried on two gorgeous dresses and we loved them, but she wasn't sure it was the right one. But let me tell you, when she came out in the third one, is when the decision was automatically made!

Her mom and grandma were in tears as they looked at her. Me and Caitlyn had our hands over our mouths and her sister was squealing with Jenny's cousin and best friend.

"The one!" Jenny grinned and we all nodded fast.

The dress was strapless and made a V, showing off some cleavage. It hugged her to the hips were it made a point and the material changed from sparkling and fit, to it becoming very fluffiness and was puffed out all the way to the floor and there was a long train. It was a fairytale dress! (KK's WEDDING DRESS).

Vera put a diamond veil that went around her head like a headband (not under her hair though) and veil that flowed down. (KK)

She looked beautiful!

"The one!" We all cheered and threw our hands up.

She was in tears herself as she looked in the mirror. This is an amazing moment!

…

"I can't believe I finally found the one. Thank you so much Mitchie!" She hugged me from the side. I laid my head on hers as a way of hugging her back since I couldn't move my arms.

"No problem Jenny!" I grinned

She then linked arms with me and Caitlyn as we walked down the street finding a place to eat.

"I am so excited" She sighed happily

Me and Caitlyn giggled "it's going to be big!" I grinned

"Like a fairytale!" She grinned

We walked into a restaurant that seemed decent and were escorted to a table.

"So how are things for you Mitchie?" Jenny asked as she sat across from me and Caitlyn.

I smiled small and shrugged "Good."

"How are you and Shane?" Caitlyn asked

I shrugged again and looked at the menu "I haven't seen much of him these past few weeks. We have both been so busy, like I fall asleep when he isn't home, I wake up and he's like leaving, or vice versa. We haven't spoken or seen each other much. It's not like we don't want to, we aren't mad at each other or anything. We both are just, like I said, so busy." I frowned

Both girls frowned and said sorry.

"Not your fault" I smiled small.

"We all need to go out as a group!" Jenny suggested

"Ugh if Nate's there count me out." Caitlyn rolled her eyes with attitude clear in her voice.

"You two haven't worked things out?" I asked

"Has he told you we have? No. I mean he does tell you everything. You would know Mitch" Caitlyn said with a bit of attitude.

"Okay, wow sorry for asking." I rolled my own eyes in return.

"Wait you and Nate, what's going on?" Jenny asked confused

"We still haven't resolved things." Caitlyn shrugged "He's accusing me of things."

"That you caught you doing" I mumbled

"See Mitchie, you need to stay out of my business!" Caitlyn turned to me, mad. "I don't like him telling you everything! None of this has to do with you!"

"Caitlyn, she is just trying to help" Jenny said softly

"Yeah well I don't want her help! I don't need her help! She can't help!" Caitlyn faced Jenny crossing her arms over her chest.

I stood up from my chair. "I'm not hungry anymore; um I am just going to go home. Sorry Jenny." I rushed out the restaurant before they could respond.

I walked down the street with my head down, ignoring paparazzi and got to my car, and quickly drove home. There were A LOT of paparazzi following Jenny around, they want to know everything! Jason feels so bad about it, but she refuses to have a bodyguard.

I walked inside and set my bag on the kitchen island before I placed my elbows on the island with my head in my hands, taking a shaky breath. I wish Shane was here right now. I really need the comfort he provides.

I grabbed a bottle of water and my purse and rushed upstairs. I placed my bag on the couch in our room, and sat at the desk, while I turned on the computer.

I signed onto Facebook and twitter.

_Mitchie Torres: Missing him :/ _

_TheMitchieTorres: I miss him! :( _

I then signed onto my fan Facebook.

_Mitchie Torres: Have done so much dress shopping! Do y'all know what for? ;) *pic of me and jenny* _

I then signed off fan Facebook and looked at my twitter.

I went to Shane's profile and looked at his tweets.

_ShaneGray: With the bro's! Having fun! ;) _

_ShaneGray: Well hello TUX! ;) *picture of SG in tux*_

_ShaneGray: These 2 are crazy! *pic of Nate&Jason shoving pie in their face* _

_ShaneGray: My fans are amazing *Pic of Shane with fans*_

_ShaneGray: Beautiful morning. Out for some meetings _

I sighed and stopped reading. I then went to my replies and read some from fans.

_ShaneandMitchieLuv: Shane? Where is he?_

_TheMitchieTorres: Yeah. He is out with his brothers. Xo_

I then saw Shane replied

_ShaneGray: Me, I hope ;) Miss you babe! Where are you? Xo_

_TheMitchieTorres: Of course booboo! ;) Miss you lots! :( I am home. Xo_

_ShaneGray: Good :-* what's wrong? Why you home so early?_

_TheMitchieTorres: :-* I'm going to text you now xo_

I grabbed my phone and clicked on Shane

_Caitlyn & Me got in a small argument at a restaurant and I left before she could blow up. That's why I am home now. xoM_

_About what? && I am on my way home now! xoS_

_The usual -_- && okay, see you when you get here booboo:-* xoM_

_Oh god! & See ya in a few minutes:-* xoS_

I put my phone down and laid my head on my arms.

I was dozing off when I felt a hand on my back causing me to jump. I heard Shane chuckle lightly as I lifted my head up, and smiled as I looked up at him.

"What did Caitlyn say, babe?" Shane asked as he moved hair from my face.

I sighed and stood up, wrapping my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me as he leaned his head on mine. "She started to complain about how Nate tells me what is going on, and she hates that I know everything, she really doesn't want me involved. Jenny tried saying I was only trying to help, and Caitlyn got mad saying she doesn't want my help, doesn't need my help. It was just bad. I just…I got up and left."

Shane rubbed my back and kissed my head "Maybe no more mentioning Nate or anything involving them too."

"I feel like I have to stay away from Nate." I sighed

"I don't know Mitch, I really don't know." Shane said softly.

"Well at least I'm not getting involved, you know? I'm just being a best friend to Nate, and listening to him, but I mean I haven't tried to do anything involving the two. That's good right?" I looked up Shane.

Shane chuckled and nodded "it is good babe."

"Then why doesn't Caitlyn see that I am not involved?" I frowned

"Because she thinks that you at least knowing is getting involved, and in a way babe, it is, like you are involved just by knowing things. BUT you aren't involved to the point to where it is a problem. To her it might be, but I don't see it as being a problem." He shrugged

"I think there is something she isn't telling us." I whispered

"What do you mean?" he looked confused

I shrugged "I mean…like she used to be this happy funny girl, and now…she's changed, ever since 3 years ago, but it has only gotten worse…" I frowned "I don't even know" I sighed

"Don't stress about it babe." He kissed my head.

I smiled up at him "I missed you Shane." I whispered

Shane winked "I missed you too Mitchie, a lot!"

I giggled and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

Shane's POV

_Can we meet up? –Cait_

_You know this is Shane you texted right? –Shane_

_Yes SHANE, I do know that. So can we? –Cait_

_Um…yeah sure… when? -Shane_

_Is now okay? –Cait_

_Sure. Where? –Shane_

_Meet me at the café near my house. –Cait_

_Alright, I'll head there now. –Shane_

_Thank you Shane. –Cait_

I sighed and grabbed my car keys before heading out to my car. Mitchie is at Nate's right now, so I don't have to have her question me…I don't know if she will like that I am meeting up with Caitlyn.

I arrived at the café and walked inside, and saw Caitlyn sitting at a table with a coffee in front of her, and another coffee across from her. Oh nice!

I walked over and took a seat, picking up the coffee. "Mine?" I smiled

She laughed with a nod. "Yours."

"So what's up Caitlyn?" I asked as I took a sip.

"I just…I want to understand, or at least try to understand how you are okay with Mitchie and Nate, like…" she shrugged with a sigh.

"Caitlyn, I became okay with it, 3 years ago. Me and Mitchie had talked about it numerous times, I'm okay with it, I have no problem with it at all. Is this really the reason Caitlyn?" I asked

"The reason for what?" She asked as she looked down at her coffee

"You cheated on Nate, because I highly doubt that it is. I am not Nate, and I am not afraid to talk about this, and I am not Mitchie who you have a problem with. Why Caitlyn? I want to know the real reason."

She sighed and looked up at me. "I'm not lying."

"That's bull! I'm not stupid! I know you aren't 100% okay with Mitchie and Nate being best friends, but I highly doubt that if it was brought up, you'd simply cheat on Nate. He loves you! You love him! He has NEVER cheated on you. So there has to be a bigger reason." I raised an eyebrow. I was mad at her, she broke my brother's heart! I am not going to be happy with her.

She sighed "Shane just please stop."

Shane ran his hand over his face. "You hurt my brother A LOT! You're upsetting my girlfriend, and yet I try to be nice, and come here to talk to you, and you are making me regret this!"

"Fine Shane! Okay! It had nothing to do with Mitchie and Nate! At all!" Tears came to her eyes. She got up and ran out the café.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. Why the hell did I come here?

…

Mitchie POV

I lay across Nate's bed throwing a stuffed animal into the air, catching it, and throwing it back up.

"This is useless!" Nate groaned from his desk.

I rolled my eyes "Nate, just focus!"

Nate groaned and paid attention to the screen. He was having a conversation with his manager through messenger about his label and his manager was taking forever to respond.

"UGH!" Nate groaned and ran his hand over his face.

I let out a laugh "Why do I have to be here again?"

"Cause, I need someone to sit here and suffer with me!" He put his head on the desk

I laughed "Well I am suffering."

I saw Nate's body move as he let out a laugh. "Shut up Mitchie."

I laughed and threw the stuffed animal at him. "Loser"

"Rude!" He chuckled "Alright, my manager says he is going to meet with the company, have a long talk with them, and then let me know from there" Nate told me as he read the screen.

"Well that's good." I said unsure

Nate looked at me and shrugged "Hopefully"

I smiled with a nod. "Everything is going to be fine"

"I don't know why it took him so freaking long just to tell me that! I swear he likes to get on my nerves!"

"Then why is he your manager?" I giggled

"Because he does his job, and gets everything done, and done on time. But when I want to talk to him, he takes forever!"

I laughed "Oh Natey Boy, you silly, silly boy!"

"But seriously…I want things to work out with this record label. For my solo music I put out, and I want to be able to continue with it. It's my huge side project I like to work on. I mean wasn't the solo CD and tour successful?"

"Nate," I sat on the edge of his bed "Your solo CD and tour was insanely successful! Never doubt that. You sold out so many stadiums! By yourself Nate! You did it by yourself. It's a huge success!"

"Then why would the label consider dropping me?" he frowned

"I don't know Nate. But hopefully your manager finds out. Trust me when I say that, that record label is insanely stupid for even considering dropping you"

"and if they do?" He looked at me.

"They are going to the most hated label ever!" I giggled which caused Nate to laugh. "I'll make sure to get a huge mob with your fans, and attack them!"

Nate laughed "Oh Mitchie."

"Hey! It could work! You know you have some pretty dedicated fans. Well no, more like you got some crazy obsessed fans who would do ANYTHING for you." I laughed

"Ahh, that is true!" Nate shivered in fear

"See. It could work!" I smiled and laid back on the bed again and continued with throwing the stuffed animal in the air again.

….

Nate POV

"Jason, you're so…dumb!" I laughed as me and Jason walked down the street, heading out for lunch.

"No I'm not Nate!" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah uh huh, you manage to fall down the stairs at least once a week." I continued to laugh.

Jason chuckled and shrugged "I'm clumsy"

"You're more than clumsy" I laughed louder

"Shut up Nate!" Jason laughed as he looked around at all the paparazzi.

"Sorry" I tried to calm my laughing.

"Hey Jason!" A fan shouted causing us to look over at her.

"You are getting married right?" The teen asked

"Yeah" Jason answered with a grin.

"I want to say Congratulations!" the girl grinned

"Thank you so much!"

"Can I get a picture with you?" She asked

"Of course!" Jason put his arm over her shoulders, as her friend held a camera up.

I was suddenly bumped into, and heard someone fall as I stumbled to the side.

"oof" I heard a girl say.

I looked over and saw a girl on the ground quickly gathering papers. I kneeled down and started to help pick up papers. I stopped as I held one up to my face, the words catching my attention_. _

_I heard that you settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Suddenly the paper was snatched out my hands. "Please don't read that" I looked up and saw a girlwith bright green eyes, and long light brown wavy hair**. **She had on long sleeved green shirt, blue jeans, and some converse."And I am so sorry for bumping into you!"

I scratched the back of my neck "its okay. By the way, that song was really good."

"It's nothing." She brushed it off

"Did you write it?" I asked

"Yeah, but like I said, it's nothing" she shrugged as she looked down.

"You have a real talent." I complimented

"Um…thanks." She looked up with a tight smile, as she held the papers to her chest.

"OH! Hi! Who are you?" Jason asked with a grin.

"My name is Athena." She said quietly.

"I'm Jason!" Jason was so cheerful.

"I know. Connect 3" She said softly

"Oh! You know us! GROUP HUG!" Jason pulled me and Athena into a hug, and suddenly Athena burst out laughing.

"You're so full of energy" Athena giggled as Jason stopped hugging us, since I was pushing him away from me.

"It's what drew Jenny straight to him" I chuckled

Athena grinned "Oh yeah! You are getting married! Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much! I am a very excited man!" Jason's faced beamed

Me and Athena smiled at each other before smiling at him. "Hey, want to join us for some lunch?" I asked her

"Oh, I-I don't want to intrude" She looked down at her converse shyly, before looking back up through her eyelashes.

"You won't be intruding at all" I smiled

"Yeah, we're brothers, nothing to be intruding on" Jason said

I rolled my eyes at him, as Athena giggled and nodded "Well then, I'd love to"

I grinned "Let's get going, shall we?"

Athena smiled "We shall"

Jason grinned and we continued our way down to the café we were heading to.

…

As Jason was in the bathroom, I looked over to Athena who had a content smile on her face as she spun her straw in her cup.

"You know" I started making her look up at me. "I would love to work with you"

"What?" Confusion crossed her face.

"With music, I would love to work with you. From what I read, that song was really good." I smiled

She became shy again. "Um, thank you, but um…I just don't think it's that great…I just don't think my music would be able to get anywhere" She didn't make eye contact.

"I disagree with that." I said softly "I really think your music was great. Just…lets try it out at least? Let's work together and see if you want to continue?"

She looked up at me and stared into my eyes for a minute before nodding "Alright" she said quietly "I'll…I'll work with you"

….

Mitchie POV

"So, Nate is coming into the studio today, we are doing some experimenting. Want to come?" Shane asked as he took my laptop off my lap and laid is head there.

I giggled and ran my hand through his hair "Sounds fun, I'd love to go with you."

Shane grinned "Get dressed and we will get going."

I smiled and bent down and pecked his lips. "Get up" I giggled

Shane laughed and sat up, which I then got off the bed and went into the closet grabbing an outfit.

…

Me and Shane had picked up Caitlyn on our way to the studio, because she is one of their producers. To say it was an awkward drive here is an understatement! It was so tension filled, I wanted to cry! What? I am not good with tension! Sue me!

Caitlyn walked into the studio, in front of us, as me and Shane took our time, as we held hands and said cute stuff to each other. He makes me blush too much, I swear he does! And he enjoys it! He enjoys it too much! I love him!

As we walked in we almost bumped into Caitlyn. "Really Caity, really?"

"Who is that?" She whispered to us…okay mostly Shane.

"Who?" Me and Shane asked as we followed her gaze.

"I have no clue" Shane whispered

"I don't know either" I shrugged and walked further into the room, Shane right behind me.

"Aye!" I grinned

Jason turned in the chair and grinned as he jumped up "Mitchie!"

"Jason!" I laughed as he gave me a bear hug

"Haven't seen you in forever!" He let me go

"I know! We need to start hanging out dude!" I smiled

"Rock out session!" He said excitedly

"YES!" I grinned as I remembered that time me and Jason rocked out in the living room.

Nate came out the booth with that girl following him. Nate grinned and gave me a hug. "Twin!"

"Twin!" I giggled and pulled away "How you been Natey Boy?"

"Pretty good, and again with that name?" He whined

I laughed and patted his head "You'll be okay"

Nate laughed and then turned so he could see both me and that girl. Just then Jason came over, and Shane and Caitlyn too.

"Guys, this is Athena, and Athena this is Mitchie, Shane, and Caitlyn." Nate pointed to each of us.

"Nice to meet you!" We all smiled

"You too" she gave a tight smile

Awkward

**OKAY SO THIS IS SO A FILLER ! I just HAAAAD to introduce the new character !  
>Who is <strong>_nitchie4ever **SO YAY! :D **_

_**And I have another character that I am working on who is **It'sJustMe555 _**YAY!**

**See! You can be in my story !**

_**IMPORTANT OH AND EVERYONE read **It'sJustMe555**'s story **Rose Garden** !  
>I think its a really nice story! Go check it out and review !<br>I can...you know...be so totally nice and give you a shoutout in the next chapter...you just have to had read and reviewed **Rose Garden** ! And maybe I will update a few days early...if I ALSO have 10+ reviews of course...So yeah if you want a update sooner, then read and review her story...but dont forget to review mines too ! xP **_

_**So 10+ reviews on this chapter !**_

_**Anyone know how to write wedding scenes? Like in amazing detail? Cause I could use help... A LOT of help! Or I'll just go and make it like Kim Kardashians wedding LOL! **_

**_LET ME KNOW! _**

**_IMPORTANT: I AM A BETA READER ! EEEEEP! I Want to help people with their stories! How awesome is that? EPIC!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Stay Strong  
>Sober Is Sexy<br>Love Is Louder Than The Pressure To Be Perfect  
>Never say Never<em>**

xoxo

**_REVIEW  
>10+<em>**


	9. Chapter 9 Screaming, Tears and The Truth

**AN UPDATE ! SAY WHAAAAAT! I missed a Week I KNOW! I AM SO SORRY! WAHHHH! WRITERS BLOCK HIT! **

**News: Demi Lovato colored her hair RED! Well more like orange in my opinion! Like um Hailey! From paramore! Like that ! Demi pulls it off though! it looks AMAZING on her!I am normally not a fan of that color, but I freking LOVE it on her! I actually even like it more than the brown! **

**Justin Bieber won two EMA awards! PROUD BELIEBER!  
><strong>**&  
><strong>**there's a girl saying he's her baby's daddy! OH PLEASEEE! LIAR!**

**Selena Gomez's outfits at the EMA's eh! i liked ONE of the outfits she wore. The others were either ugly, too short, or ugly and too short! and I am not a Selena Hater, but wow...those dresses. It wasn't her, it was her dresses / outfits!**

**REPLIES: **

NverSayNver: Right ! Hahaha!

Did you hear it? I love it !

Yay! :D

OH! Wow that makes sense! Didn't think of that xP && EPIC! I might be a beta for one of her stories!

*shrugs* xP

**Alb: shockers! And yeah it will be revealed soon! It's just helping with the storyline. Yeah me too x) hahaha**

Ersy: enjoy ;)

**JemiLover101: Thank you! Aw thank you! Yeah, it will be revealed soon! It's just helping with the storyline at the moment x) Enjoy!  
><strong>

Nitchie4ever: Thank you! :D hahaha right ;) hmmm I wonder! Hahaha

Aw yay! Well maybe not so sooon! xP Drama yes yes yes! Dun dun duuuuuun! Hahahaha

Enjoy!

**P a i g e . h : Thankk you so so so much! :D **

**Hahaha ! Everyone is at the moment xP **

**It will be told soon! Its just helping me with the storyline right now x) **

**Enjoy! Xo **

Lauren: thank youuuu! :D hmmmm….*shrugs* hehehe ;) umm…*clears throat awkwardly* which part is the reception? *turns red* HAHAHA! but it helps with the storyline! Rude Caitlyn = new ! hahahaha! YAY! Did you like it? Did you like that too? I love them both! :] RIGHT ! ugh! Gross! AW! I've been so busy this week that an early update is like impossible! BUT the next chapter, I will update earlier than usual, for yoooou! :D

**.UniCOrns: LOL! *claps* thank you! :D aw well hopefully you do, soon! AWWW THANK YOU SO MUCh ! :D xoxoxo**

**You're awesome! (ps. Aw that's so sweet! Omg 1000 would have me dancing off the walls! LOL! Byeeee) **

Xxx Princess Ali Xxx : Aww like omg like thank you like so like MUCH! :D LOL! That stuff is crazy! I say like A LOT but not that much! OMG I know a girl who says like, like after every word like that ! it makes me laugh…hehehe! ( hahaha epic ! ) thank you so so much! :D YOUR EPIC ! WOOOOOO! THANK YOU SO MUCH ! :D hahaha! ENJOY! Xoxo

Musicluver: hahah rhyming ! wooo! Yeah everyone is curious now. It will be revealed soon! Don't worry ! its just helping with the storyline! :] yeah ! yay! AWWTHANK YOU SO MUCH! :D Aww it's no problem at all! I appreciate your reviews! They motivate me to update! :] && yeah I know what you mean! There's people who get A LOT of reviewes and take like 2 months to update ! ahhh! Anywas ENJOY! :D

**Skyscraper: Thank you! Yay! That's awesome! Aww dang it ! hahaha! Im going to have to hold the wedding off, well stall it, until I can find someone to write the scene hahaha! yes I will mention it sooooon! Its just helping with the storyline right now :D enjoy! Xo **

Livelovelife4ever14: thank you! Hmm! Hahaha! enjoy ! :] xo

**Nadiac869: THANK YOU! :D right ! I love it ! hahaha! :D you will find out sooon! Don't worry :] its just helping with the storyline at the moment. Oh I was about to be like AHHHH NOOOOO! Then I saw you said it was a good thing. PHEW hahaha! OH! I am so going to go read that…wait is it Camp Rock or what? Eh ill just go search the name hahahaha! Thank you so much! enjoy! Xo**

**It'sJustMe555: Thank you so much! :] **

**Right ! yay to shocking things…woooo! Hahaha!**

**AW no problem at all hun! I love you tooooo! :D **

**Xo**

**Muzicoftheheart: Yay to that ! woooo! Hahaha! I love Mistletoe! He is? Really? Awkward!**

**Hahaha crazy! Hahaha! OH I like it ! will use it ! woooooo! EPIC! YAY!*Glitter as confetti***

**Those two first lines rhymed! Best, dress! Hahahaha!**

**I never saw PROM! I want to see it though! and hmmm *Shrugs* xP**

**Yay! **

**Enjoy!**

Musicluvr10: Right ! hahaha! Of course I did! Dun dun dun! Aw its okay! Aw thank you so much! I love being able to respond ! AWWW that's the sweetest thing ever ! aww ! glad I can do so! Aw yay! I feel special! :D

Thank you so much! yay! I think it's a great story! You will find out soooon! :D hmmmm ! hahaha! yeah new people! Need to keep the story going ! hahaha ! Enjoy! Xo

**CrazyKitCat: Aw thanks! Aye! That's awesome! Haha :]**

GemmaLou97: That's epic ! I will definitely check them out ! Ahhh I love that they supported Bieber and all! YAY! Hahaha Thank you for letting me know about them! (Awesome!)

Aw thank you so much! xo

**ME D : Awesome! Hahaha! Oh yeah ! Blossom! Hahaha! I am so sorry! I had major writers block, like I had like a freaking paragraph done and that's all! Like it sucked! I am sorry! :( *tear Tear* I didn't forget y'all ! I was thinking about y'all the entire time! Which is why, I fought against this writers block and came up with this chapter…which is probably all over the place. AWW THANK YOU SO MUCH! :,) So sweet ! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Close enough to start a war<br>All that I have is on the floor  
>God only knows what we're fighting for<br>All that I say, you always say more**

**I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<strong>

**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you, the heart you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables  
><strong>

I was sitting with Jason at the computer screen as he played the beat to the song that Caitlyn was producing.

"This is really good, but does it really fit the lyrics? I mean I see the song as a softer, slower song. Not so upbeat." Jason voiced his opinion as he looked over at Caitlyn

"Yeah, like maybe have it only piano?" I looked over at Caitlyn

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at me…oh she is so going to be starting drama! I smiled sarcastically at her.

"Do you plan on playing the piano?" She asked.

I looked over at Athena. "Do you play the piano?"

She shrugged "I don't want to."

"Do you mind if I play it for this?" I asked

She shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. Okay…

I nodded and went over to the piano that was in the booth and took a seat, opening the keys. Nate walked in with paper in his hands.

"Athena has the music for the piano. How she visions it. Think you can play it?" He held the paper out

I smiled and took the paper. "Why didn't you show this to Caitlyn?"

"I am not interacting with her! Plus I knew one of you would protest against the fast upbeat, so we waited for that." Nate smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, twin. You and your drama." I giggled and placed the paper against the piano.

Nate stuck his tongue at me as he backed up to the door. "Rude!"

I laughed and waved as he closed the door on his way out. I pulled the microphone down to the piano. "Ready?"

I looked out the window and saw Caitlyn nod her head. She wasn't going to answer me verbally. Whatever.

I looked at the paper and scanned it over, before placing my hands on the beginning keys. I then started to play what was written on the paper and it sounded beautiful! Oh my gosh she could so write music!

Once I was done I looked up out the window and saw everyone clapping with awe faces. I laughed

"Wow Athena you are really talented!" I smiled and I saw her smile small and look down.

I got up and left the recording booth and sat down next to Jason again. "Play it!" I giggled

Jason chuckled and clicked play. The music played in the room and I was really into it.

"Wow that's good!" I smiled

"You are very talented too Mitchie you know. You can so play the piano! You played it at a perfect speed and everything" Jason smiled at me.

"Awe Jase! You are so sweet!" I smiled and hugged his arm.

Jason laughed and nodded his head "I know" which caused us all to laugh.

"Athena, are you going to sing the song?" Nate asked

Athena shook her head as a blush crept to her cheeks "No" she whispered

"What? Why not?" Caitlyn asked a bit rudely. Which caused Athena to glare at her.

"Caitlyn seriously? Shut up!" I even gave Caitlyn a glare before looking at Athena.

"I don't want to." Athena said quietly.

"Well, Mitchie why don't you sing it then?" Jason asked

"What?" I shrieked causing everyone minus Caitlyn, who rolled her eyes, to laugh.

"You have an amazing voice! Sing it!" Jason suggested

"But I-"

Jason cut me off "It doesn't have to be the final of the song, at least sing it so we know what it sounds like, so we at least can have the demo, the preview version of the song, you know? Please!"

I sighed and ran my hand over my face, I haven't sung in months!

"Come on babe you can so kill it!" Shane grinned

I laughed "Alright" everyone, again minus Caitlyn, laughed and well Athena only smiled small.

I got up and walked back into the booth with the lyrics in my hand. I placed the lyrics on the holder and put the headphones on my head as I stood in front of the microphone.

"Alright, I am ready!" I smiled

Jason pushed down on the button and grabbed the little microphone. "Alright Mitchie, do you want me to play the music or you want to try it with no music?"

"With music." I smiled

"Alright you can begin!" Jason smiled and gave thumbs up as he pushed the music to start.

"I heard that your settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>Yeah.

You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<p>

We spend the rest of the day working on the song. Fixing parts, redoing parts, etc, etc. it was a long and tiring process but it was really fun. It was my first time really working all out on a song in a studio for a day. I really liked it!

…

"So, Athena seems nice." I said to Shane as I placed my purse on the desk in our room.

"Really?" He asked with a weird tone.

I laughed "Well yeah, she seems very shy though."

"Eh, she seems rude." Shane shrugged and changed into basketball shorts before climbing into bed with a yawn.

"You're rude!" I laughed as I walked into the closet and changed into PJ's.

"I'm the nicest person you know" Shane grinned as I climbed into bed next to him.

"Oh, please." I laughed and hid my face against his chest.

"Hey, you hurt my feelings!" Shane whined

I giggled and looked up at him "I love you booboo"

"I love you too babe" Shane had a grin on his face as he leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips. "Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight love" He kissed my head as I laid it back on his chest and pulled the blankets up to my chin.

….

We were all at the studio once again, the next day, fixing things up. Everyone was quiet and focused and no one felt tension in the air…but if everyone wasn't so focused…they probably would become claustrophobic from how much tension was actually filling the room.

"Alright, I think we have it all finished" Jason sighed as he leaned back in his chair, once he saw Caitlyn save the file.

"Wow…" I breathed "That's pretty epic"

"Yeah, now you and Athena need to decide what the song will be used for. A demo/preview or a single for you, in the future?"

I was just about to respond when Caitlyn decided to speak "Why would you use it as a single? With how confused Mitchie is with this career, this song will be sitting here forever. The only way it would get released is someone will get access and leak the song." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"No one was speaking to you Caitlyn!" I was annoyed

"Well this song would go to waste with you Mitchie! This song is amazing! You aren't big, let someone big sing the song, they would for sure, 100% make it a hit!" She raised an eyebrow

"Are you trying to say I can't sing?" I stood up.

Caitlyn stood up to. "There are better singers than you, that's for sure!"

"Wow Caitlyn! What the hell happened to you, huh? We used to be best friends, now you have this huge attitude and I can't stand you!"

"I can't stand you either Mitchie! You think you're so great, and you act like you have everything! Well wake up and smell the coffee, if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be known!"

"I didn't want to be known Caitlyn! I fell in love, sue me why don't you!" I yelled

"He deserves better than you Mitchie!" She yelled

I gasped along with everyone else, but tears came to my eyes. "I hate you Caitlyn." I ran out the room right when Shane started to yell at Caitlyn.

..

I got home, and the minute I shut the door, I broke down in sobs. I try so hard to have confidence, to be strong, to be the best that I can be. To make something of my life, and then she has to go and say stuff to break me down. I don't know how much longer I can try to be strong. Maybe I am not ready for this business. I can't handle her words, imagine all the haters. I slid down the door and brought my knees to my chest and sobbed into my hands. Doesn't she understand that I have been through so much, and yet here I am trying to get past all of it? I can't heal in one day, I can't heal in a week, a month, it takes time. It's an everyday battle. I ran my hand through my hair and let out a shaky sigh and calmed my crying down.

I stood up and walked upstairs to the bedroom. I placed my purse down and walked into the bathroom. I threw my hair in a messy bun, and washed the makeup off my face. I then walked into the closet and changed into sweats and a tank top. I walked over to the wall and turned the AC on before walking over to the bed and crawling under the blankets, ready to take a much needed nap.

….

Nate POV

After Shane yelled at Caitlyn and ran to get home to Mitchie, there was a very awkward, tension filled silence.

"Um…" Athena cleared her throat. "I am um…going to go. Um…Nate just uh contact me when we need to talk about the song."

I smiled small "I will" I nodded

She smiled awkwardly and waved before leaving the studio. I then turned to Caitlyn and glared at her. "What is your problem Caitlyn? How could you say such things? Mitchie is an amazing singer! And I have never seen my brother with someone who makes him as happy as Mitchie does! So really think before you say things. Right now, no one likes your attitude. I don't want you around, but I allow it because you're our producer. But after all of this, I don't know if you still will be. I can't deal with you, especially not right now. So stop with the drama Caitlyn, or things won't be so great for you. Let's go Jason." I motioned to the door and he nodded and we left a teary eyed Caitlyn there.

…

Caitlyn POV

I grabbed my coffee and rushed out the studio. Once I was out the building I headed for my car and was suddenly bumped into, causing my coffee to splash all on my shirt.

"Damn it" I mumbled as the cup also fell from my hands.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to do that!" I heard some girl apologizing and I looked up and saw a girl in some blue skinny jeans, with a blue T-Shirt on that had mickie mouse on it. She also had on a white cardigan on, and white basketball nike's that had paint splattered on them. Hm. Unique! She also had a charm bracelet, a choker and two rings on. I smiled tightly.

"You got coffee on me." I groaned

"I am so sorry! I swear, oh my gosh!" She smiled apologetically.

I sighed "it's fine."

"Want me to help you clean up? I have an extra shirt in my bag. Weird I know, but I decided to just throw it in there today. Good thing I did. I mean I just spilled coffee on you. Which again I am so sorry! I can so give you the shirt. I was in such a rush, for no reason, maybe I shouldn't do that. Ugh, this is horrible!" She rambled

"It's fine." I cut off her rambling. "I would love the shirt though. I don't like wearing a wet shirt."

She smiled "Come on, lets go into starbucks!"

We rushed into starbucks and we stopped at the bathroom door and she handed me a shirt with cookie monster on it. Aw. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I then took off my shirt, and wiped my skin dry. Gross, it was sticky. Once I was done with that, I put the shirt on and held onto my shirt as I walked out the bathroom.

"Thanks for the shirt" I said. "Would you want it back?"

"It was the least I could do. And um yeah, if you um don't mind?" She shrugged

"Your shirt" I laughed "Here, lets exchange numbers. Oh and by the way, I'm Caitlyn."

" I go by Cat" she grabbed her phone and handed it to me.

I put my number in and then texted my phone so I had her number. "Alright" I handed her back her phone.

"Thanks." She put her phone away.

"I'll text you tomorrow." I said as we headed out of starbucks.

"Okay. Oh and again I am so sorry!" She apologized again.

"Its okay" I smiled and we said goodbye before going to our cars.

…

Mitchie POV

I was sitting in the living room with paper everywhere and my guitar on my lap. Shane was out back talking to his brothers and I was trying to write a song.

I groaned and crumpled up another paper and threw it. "UGH! Why is this so hard?" I put my guitar down and laid on the couch. I hid my face in a pillow and screamed in frustration.

"You know twin, you should relax." I heard Nate chuckle

I jumped because I didn't expect him to come in. "Shut up!" I whined

Nate laughed "What's wrong?"

I sat up "I can't write a song."

"You're stressed twin." Nate sat down next to me.

"But I thought it'd help me get my aggravation out." I pouted

"Well when you over think things it doesn't work." He said softly

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "Nate, do you think I can really sing?"

"Seriously Mitch? You know my answer to that."

I sighed again. "Sorry"

"Don't let what Caitlyn said to you; get to your head Mitch."

"I know" I whispered and sat up. "It just…was hurtful."

"I know." Nate rubbed my back. "But um…is it okay if she comes over? We need to talk with her and Athena, and well all of us together."

"Sure" I shrugged

Nate kissed my head before standing up and heading outside.

I sighed and picked my guitar back up. I will prove Caitlyn wrong, I am going to make the decisions in my life, and I am not letting her ruin anything.

…

It was later in the week and everyone was meeting at my house today to discuss Athena's song, and what to do with it.

Shane, Nate and Jason were already here along with Athena. Now we are just waiting for Caitlyn to get here. I was coming downstairs right when the doorbell rang. Damn…now I have to answer it. I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Caitlyn, with her arms crossed and a glare on her face, and some girl standing next to her.

I gave them a confused look. "Um…come in." I opened the door and stepped aside. Caitlyn brushed past me sending me that glare, and the girl followed behind her, shyly.

"Uh who are you?" I stopped her by sticking my arm out in front of her.

Before the girl could answer, Caitlyn turned and spoke. "A friend of mine, you know I do have friends, yall weren't my only friends!"

"Did I freaking ask you Caitlyn?" I turned and faced her.

"But I have freedom of speech." She glared

"This is _my_ house, not yours, I want to know who comes in here, and did I say she could?" I wasn't trying to be rude to the girl at all, it was Caitlyn I couldn't stand.

"This isn't your house Mitchie, you just live here. Do you have a job? no. Do you make the money? No. Who does? Shane. Shane makes it all, Shane pays the bills, what do you do? Sit along for the ride. You get all of this for free. You lazy a**."

"Shut the hell up Caitlyn! I can simply tell you to leave!" I yelled

"And you wont get anything accomplished by that!" She yelled right back.

"Okay, Caitlyn really, you should stop. Just don't argue. This isn't necessary." The girl said suddenly building some confidence. "You told me you wanted to avoid Mitchie as much as possible, and by arguing with her, you are only making things worse!"

Caitlyn groaned and turned walking away. I gave the girl a confused look. "How the heck did you get her to just walk away?"

The girl shrugged "I think she really needed a friend, and she opened up to me about everything that's going on. She said she needed someone who can help her through this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lets go"

….

We all sat in the dining room, snacks spread out on the table, and we all had a something to drink, whether it was soda, water, juice etc.

"Alright, so what should we do?" Nate asked as he ate some Doritos.

"Well I think it's up to Athena." I looked over at her.

"Well honestly I think you made the song amazing, you have a great voice, you played the piano amazingly, and I think you are the only one who can make the song…that great." She said quietly "I really think that you should make the song a single…if you ever choose to. I don't want to give the song to anyone else. If it wasn't for Nate, I wouldn't even be letting anyone see my music. I think you could make it big. You have the talent, you have the gift. But I think that if you can work on your confidence, if you can take hate, then you could handle it."

Everyone stared shocked. She'd never spoken so much. I cleared my throat snapping everyone back to reality, and grinned "thank you so much Athena, that means so much."

"See Mitch, you can do this." Nate grinned

"You could make it big, and I don't doubt that." Jason added

"Mitch, babe, you got it. Now you just have to decide." Shane rubbed my back.

"Oh my god you guys!" Caitlyn ran a hand over her face. "No freaking record company is interested in her! No one has heard her voice! Why is everyone talking about this? You guys act like she's signed, as if she got a record deal, if she got people to work with to get her music out. In reality Mitchie doesn't. What does she have? Connect 3? Yeah, but y'all aren't a record deal. Mitchie needs to get signed. You can't act like she can make it big, when no company has her. This is ridiculous! Give the song to a singer who is doing good, who can help the song. Instead y'all want Mitchie to have it when she cant do anything with it!"

She had a point, and I think we all knew that. BUT she didn't have to go acting like I can't get signed. She doesn't have to talk so lowly of me.

"Oh my god Caitlyn, I don't know why you are here! I really don't! What ssay do you have in this? You helped produce the song, yeah, but you aren't going to help me in anways when it comes to actually fulfilling my dream. You always talk so lowly of me now, what happened to believing I could do something huh? You helped me, you became my best friend, I trusted you, then now you are acting like an enemy of mine. You are giving me all the hate in the world! You're the one trying to bring me down! What happened to you huh?" I stood up yelling.

"You have no idea what I have been through! Take a look at reality Mitchie! Your famous friends can't do everything for you! You think you have the great life, and that everything is fine, you let all this get to your head! Next thing you know something's going to come crashing down on you!" Caitlyn yelled

"What are you talking about?" I asked so confused

"Trust me Mitchie when I say I know!" She ran into the kitchen.

I went after her and saw her leaning against the island crying. "Caitlyn whats wrong?"

"Leave me alone Mitchie! I don't want to deal with you!" She yelled

"Why are you crying! Why are you acting like this! What happened Caitlyn?" I asked, desperate to know.

"It is none of your business!" She screamed

"Its obviously bothering you though! its eating at you!" I tried to stay calm

"I don't care!" She screamed. Like she was legit screaming. "I hate my life right now! Okay? I hate everything! Everything!" She sobbed and knocked a basket of apples on the floor.

"Caitlyn calm down please" I said softly and kind of scared…

"You don't understand Mitchie! You don't!" She sobbed and brought her hands to her face.

"Caitlyn, tell me. You know you can trust me, you know I will be here for you." I said softly. "and don't even say it has to do with me and Nate's friendship."

"how would you know if it does or not? Huh?" She yelled

"Cause it doesn't" I jumped and turned around and saw Shane standing there with his arms crossed. I looked back at Caitlyn who actually glared at Shane.

"Shut up Shane." She yelled

"No! You told me it had nothing to do with Mitchie and Nate! So don't try lying!" He raised his voice

"Wait what? How or when did she tell you?" I asked

"It doesn't matter Mitchie" Shane sighed

"Yes it does!" I yelled "when did she tell you this?"

"Me and Shane, met up, behind your back and we talked." She yelled

"What?" I look at Shane confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause, it had nothing to do with you! This was something between me and Shane! who cares what you think about it? I asked him to meet me somewhere and he did!"

I looked at Shane shocked. "Shane really!"

"Mitch, its no big deal! We had a short conversation!" Shane ran his hand over his face.

"It does matter! Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled

"Mitchie, just stop" Shane groaned

"Aw poor Mitchie, you have problems with everything!" Caitlyn was still sobbing as she yelled

"SHUT UP CAITLYN!" I yelled "I am so tired of you! I am trying to be your friend!"

"I don't want you as my friend!" She screamed.

She is giving me a headache, what is wrong with her. "Caitlyn, just stop" I said in a calm voice as I held my hands to the sides of my head.

"No one understands!" Caitlyn slid down the wall and cried into her knees.

Shane sighed and walked over, and sat beside her. "Caitlyn…we want to help you. You have to stop being so stubborn and realize that we care about you. You've been our best friends for god knows how long, and we know you. I know something bad is eating at you. You cant hold this in. Caitlyn you have to tell us."

Caitlyn sighed and looked up at Shane. "But I cant."

"You can" Shane nodded

Caitlyn shook her head. "I can't. I can't tell anyone."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked

"I _can't _tell anyone Shane." Caitlyn repeated

Shane stared at her for a moment. "Caitlyn, did someone tell you you couldn't tell?"

Caitlyn nodded as she held back a sob.

"Caitlyn…did someone do something to you?" he asked

She nodded again as tears streamed down her face.

"If I guess, will you tell me?" He asked

She shook her head. "I cant."

"Did someone do something to you, that you did not give consent to?" He asked anyways.

Caitlyn didn't answer. She stared at him for a minute, before she suddenly let out a sob and turned her face into her hands, which gave us the answer.

Shane looked over at me in shock as my eyes were wide themselves.

"Caitlyn…" Shane whispered

"And to top it all off my parents got a divorce!" She sobbed "They divorced each other! Why would they do that! And since I am 18 they aren't fighting over my custody…they don't even care! Everything's changed! Okay! I broke up with Nate, because of all this! That day he walked in on me…that's what happened! My MOM was downstairs! But I don't hate her because she didn't do anything. She didn't do anything because I was threatened to keep quiet. I had a knife to my neck! That's what Nate walked in on! But he didn't know that's what was going on! I freaking WISH he said something! Did something! Made some type of noise! I wish he made his presence known! He would have stopped the guy! But Nate didn't do anything! He walked away!" She yelled "I knew he was there! I saw him! He didn't and still doesn't know I saw him! But I couldn't do anything! My dad wasn't there because they separated. But just recently got divorced! It took them 3 freaking years! 3 YEARS to divorce each other! I could tell things had changed the first year, but they stayed together, but they argued non step. The next year, by dad moved out. Everything changed! Then they officially got a divorce now. I wish it was done asap, but they dragged it out 3 years, thinking it'd be best. But to see it all happen over 3 years, hurt so much. I couldn't be with Nate because I was disgusted in myself, and I felt like with my world falling apart he deserved better, he still does. I am officially gross! My innocence was taken from me by some random guy that my mom thought I was friends with! I wasn't!" She sobbed and held her knees to her chest.

I was leaning against the door frame with tears in my eyes and down my cheeks. Shane had his arm around Caitlyn's shoulder comforting her as her head was leaning against him, with her legs to her chest.

Just then is when everyone else decided to walk in. Nate first.

"What's going on?" Nate looked around at the 3 of us confused.

I quickly wiped at my cheeks and took a shaky breathe. But Caitlyn and Shane didn't move. Caitlyn hid her face against Shane, so Nate couldn't look at her, but she continued to sob.

"Mitch?" Nate turned to me.

I shook my head and ran out the room, I was in complete shock.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter was all over the place. BUT AYE you found out what was wrong with Caitlyn! GASP! Hope it didnt disappoint, I know y'all have been dying to know what has been going on with her. So yeah, this is what I came up with. <strong>

**So much arguing in this chapter. New character introduced. I know she had a small role this chapter, but she will be in it more. I am introducing a lot of new characters, with writers block, i think new characters can he;p a lot. So yeah. **

**Writers block sucks ! Like legit ! So yeah I am so sorry I missed updating last week! But blame writers block! You can throw pillows at me its okay! *prepares self* hahaha! After this chapter, I have things planned out, so things should get better. So sorry about this chapters. It's all whatever :( **

**BUT like always**

**10+ reviews ! **

**AND if I get them quickly, I will update sometime this week before the weekend! :D **

**Love y'all**

**Stay Strong**

**Never Say Never**

**xo**

**REVIEW!**

**10+ **


	10. Chapter 10 I Do Nothing Right

**News: Justin Bieber's album Under the Mistletoe is amazing ! WAIT have I already said this before? Psh I dont know! xP **

**Demi Lovato stats touring soon ... I'm not going to one of her concerts :(  
>OMG did anyone hear that interview she had? I think it was with a radio station recently. Idk I heard it on OceanUp!<br>But omg! Rudest interview EVER!  
>Interviewer: "If you say he (Joe Jonas) is so awesome, then why'd you break up with him?<br>Demi:...I didn't...he broke up with me...  
>^What makes them think they can say such a thing to her?<br>THEN they accuse her of punching Selena Gomez in the face, and say oh joe jonas dated her so you punched her! o.O  
><strong>**THEN! When she tried to change the topic to about her album UNBROKEN, the dude got maaaad rude! He was like "She just tried changing the topic? really?"  
>She sounded so sad she was like "I hope people remember it...(Her album)" She called them to talk about her album and they talk to her about Joe Jonas, accuse her of something AND insult her hair! Saying oh your famous, why would it wash out? You can afford a good hair stylist, go back blah blah blah! Like LOVATICS went craaaaazy over this!<br>****^ sorry I just like explained all this to you! HAAHAHAHA !**

**Jonas Brothers will get back together in the future, its confirmed! **

**OMG I gained sooo much respect for Miley Cyrus recently! Anyone see the pictures she posted on twitter, and then the conversation she had with Demi Lovato? LOVED IT! Smiler ? I think so! **

**ANYWAYS...Replies! **

NverSayNver: Aww…but yay.

Hmmm! Wasn't thinking of that ! But hmm! Would that be too cliché though? or no?

Haha! xP

It does right !

Definitely ! prove shes wrong then sue ! hahaha

Hmm idk xP

**JemiLover101: Thank you so much! Enjoy !**

Ersy: LOL! Enjoy!

**.UniCorns: :] aw thanks! Yeah they are horrible! Hahaha! AWWW Thank you so much! so sweet ! yeah! Aww hahaha! yeah crazy right ! Enjoy xoxo**

Xxx Princess AliXxx: Right ! I love it ! hahaha! Aww sowwy xP hahaha! yeah ! he was in shock! Haha! She didn't know! xP haha enjoy!

Musicluver: Awww thank you so much! hahaha! x3 Hmmm no idea …. HAHAHA! yeah! Enjoy! Xo

**ME D: 1. ME TOO! It really does! **

**2.I saw that ! LIKE WHOA WHOA WHOA! They gone cray cray ! (crazy) hahaha! **

**3. Yeah…tsk tsk Nate! But he was in shock and disbelief ! **

**4. Aw thanks ! enjoy! **

Tawni: Aw ! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for reading my story! Means so much ! xo

**P a i g e . h : um okay, so she was dealing with her parents planning a divorce, then she gets raped, then her parents DO get a divorce, and neither of them are thinking about her through all of it. Make any sense? Lol sorry its from writers block ! enjoy! Xo**

Xthereal-meX: BOOM! Hahha

So much!

Aw see tsk tsk! HAHAHA. was it cliché? I was told it was..:( hahaha!

GO JASON! HAHAHA need Jason drama?

Hmmm !

Thanks twin!

Xoxo

**It'sJustMe555: HAHAHA ! :D **

**Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! Xo**

Nadiac869: Aw hahaha! yeah but she wasn't really thinking about it she was so caught up in what happened. Aw thank you so much! xo

**Ilovejb188: thanks! And awww :/ But I mean I had something planned, but I coulnt find the file it was saved on, and then writers block hit, and I knew everyone wanted to know what was going on with her, so I had to work off of that, the only thing I could think of. Then I didn't know what I wanted to plan for her anymore, but I knew I needed to update, so I decided id be cliché for once and well that's of course what I did. Sorry. I know, ive read plenty of stories were this happens, but I couldn't do anything else. But see I was going to have it, that she cheated on him, but then I needed her whole personal problems. And I don't know! ): too late now ): sowwy! x) Its okay, sorry this is so long too xP hahaha xo ! **

CrazyKitCat: AWW YAY! Hahaha! that's so crazy! Awesome! Hahaha

OH! Very helpful! :D

YAY! Thank you so much! xo

Aww! Good thing your bff came ! PHEW ! hmm maybe you did! Hahaha!

Thank you so much!

Xo

**Lauren: THANK YOU MUCHO! Hahaha! hmm maybe it will be ! OH! OMG EPIC! Might just do that! YES AMAZING! Bieber is amazing ! AAAAHHHH! Hahaha! yeah that's true! And oohhhh! Aw! AW wish I could have! SOWWY! hope this is soon enough though :D xo**

Musicluvr10: hahaha that's what a lot of people are saying! Hahaha! is it okay that it was ? oh…hm! Thanks! Xo

**Nitchie4ever: RIGHT !GOSH! hahaha xP YAY! Hahaha! yeah true! **

**Yay! :D that's so true omg! **

**She will! And oh she so will! Right !**

**I wiiiill! Thank you so much! xo**

Skyscraper: YAY! Hahaha! thank you so much! oh! Hmmm! Thank you ! soon enough? XO

**Muzicoftheheart: thank you so much! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed<br>Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
>I tore it apart<br>And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
>And no woman in the world deserves this<br>But here I am asking you for one more chance**

(_Btw lyrics aren't put to match chapter  
>They're just lyrics i like xP) <em>

**Shane's POV**

I have been at my parent's house for most of the day. Just a few minutes ago, I had finished a conversation with my dad. Now waiting for dinner, cause my mom insisted I ate with them, I was sitting in the game room. Nate came walking in not too long after I had begun playing a video game.

"Shane, why is everyone keeping me out the loop?" Nate asked as he sat down next to me, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nate." I acted oblivious.

Nate laughed humorlessly "Oh please Shane. You know what I'm talking about. I walk in on Caitlyn sobbing in your arms on the floor, and Mitchie standing there crying. Mitchie runs out, and y'all just get up and leave together. I am so freaking confused! Mitchie won't talk to me, you're avoiding the topic, and Caitlyn…well I can't talk to her. Why is this happening?"

I sighed while pausing the game, tossing the controller on the table in front of us. "Nate, this is nothing I can tell you. Mitchie can't tell you. The only person who can is Caitlyn herself."

"But we haven't talk to each other!" Nate sighed "Why can't you tell me! I mean you were comforting my ex, while your girlfriend stood to the side crying."

I laughed "Dude! If you think Mitchie was crying because I was comforting Caitlyn, she wasn't. Okay? I wasn't doing anything like choosing Caitlyn over Mitchie if that's what you are thinking"

Nate shrugged "I just want to know what is going on?"

"You have to talk to Caitlyn then, because like I said, Mitchie and I can't tell you."

Nate nodded and stood up, leaving the room.

…

Mitchie POV

I yawned as I laid on my bed with music sheets surrounding me. I picked my favorite songs and placed them in one pile. Then put the least favorite in another pile. I then had incomplete ones in front of me.

Just then the door opened causing me to jump and look up. In came Shane with a small smile.

"Hey Shane." I smiled

"Hey Mitch." Shane came over and pecked me on the lips. "What'cha doing?"

"Sorting my music" I giggled

Shane laid on his stomach beside me and laid his head on his hands, his face towards me.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You okay?"

Shane nodded "Yeah. I Talked to Nate though. It's really bugging him that he doesn't know. I told him he has to talk to Caitlyn."

I nodded "Is he going to?"

Shane shrugged "I don't even know"

"They have to. They really do." I looked over at him again.

Shane nodded "yeah" He whispered "But I doubt they will."

"Do you think Caitlyn is blaming Nate?" I asked as I stared back at my music.

Shane sighed and faced his head against the bed. "It seems like it, but I don't want to believe that it's true. I mean he was shocked…what was he suppose to do?"

I rubbed Shane's back. "I know Shane, trust me I know." It was silent for a minute before I spoke again. "Shane?"

He turned his head and looked at me. "yeah?"

I sighed and looked down "You have to talk to her."

"What?" He looked confused

I ran my hand over my face. "You have to talk to her Shane. You have to get her to open up to you. You are the only one she isn't mad at right now. She can't stand me, she obviously won't talk to Nate, and … Shane you're the only one who can."

Shane looked a bit shocked "You want me to?"

"You have to." I nodded

Shane nodded "Alright…I will."

I smiled a small smile before looking back at my paper. It was silent, and that's when I soon realized Shane was asleep. I looked over at him, to see his face towards me, his eyes closed and he was breathing evenly. I smiled and kissed his head before gathering up my papers and placing them in my drawer. I looked at the time and saw it was 4:43pm. I sighed and headed downstairs for some food.

I was making some soup, when the doorbell suddenly rang. Confused, I turned the stove on low, and headed to the door. Opening it I saw Jenny standing there with papers and grinning. I laughed and moved out the way.

"Come on in Jenny." I smiled

She rushed in and squealed "Oh my gosh Mitchie! I have so much to fill you in on! Okay so I have been working on my wedding, and got Jason's opinion too. So now I need you to also agree on things, you know. So do you have time? Are you busy?"

I once again laughed and nodded "I can help Jenny. I was just making soup. Come on lets go to the kitchen!" I grinned and we rushed into the kitchen. Jenny sat down at the island and spread out the papers. I went back to the stove and put my soup in a bowl and sat down next to her.

"alright, so we decided on colors. Obviously we had picked purple, cause well I made y'all get purple dresses. But also silver is the other color. So we have purple and silver balloons, and well you get what I mean, that's what everything's going to be." And from there on we talked about her wedding and it was sounding amazing. It was around 7:30pm when Shane came walking into the kitchen rubbing one of his eyes as he yanwed.

"oh hey Jenny!" He went over to her and they hugged.

"Hey Shane!" she greeted excitedly causing him to laugh. He then came over to me and kissed the top of my head before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and leaning his head on my head.

"What are you two up too?" Shane asked

"We are discussing mine and Jason's wedding! It's so exciting!" she grinned up at him.

"Oh boy. Are y'all done? Cause if not I will leave the room" Shane chuckled

Me and Jenny laughed as she shook her head. "Don't worry we are done. And I have to get going! Me and Jason have a date tonight" She grinned and gathered all her papers before standing up and saying goodbye to us before rushing out the house. Shane let go of me and sat in the seat she just got off.

"Did you eat?" Shane asked

I nodded "Soup"

Shane laughed "yuck."

"Shut up!" I giggled and got up to sit on his lap. "Shane?"

"Hmm" He asked as he hid his face into the crook of my neck as I leaned against him.

"Do you think I could handle the fame business?" I asked softly as I linked my hands with his.

"Of course. You might find it hard at first, but babe, you have all of us here for you. You know that. All you have to keep in mind is that you and all of us know what is real and what the rumors are."

I nodded "I was thinking that I might really want to do this."

Shane shot is head up "really?"

I looked over at him to see he looked beyond happy which caused me to laugh. "Yeah"

"Babe!" He gave me a tight hug "OH MY GOD!"

I laughed "can't. breathe."

"OH! Sorry!" Shane loosened his hold "babe you can so do this."

I giggled "but I want to get signed without you guys recommending me."

Shane nodded "I know." He kissed me causing me to giggle. "I love you babe"

I grinned up at him "I love you!"

…

Shane POV

I walked up to Caitlyn's door and hesitantly rang the door bell. I looked down at my feet as I waited for someone to open the door.

The door swung open about a minute later. "Oh! Why hello Shane!" It was Caitlyn's mom.

"Hey Ms.G." I smiled awkwardly "Uh is Caitlyn here?"

"Yeah, she is upstairs in her room. You can go on up." She stepped out the way allowing me to walk in.

With my hands deep in my pockets I stepped in the house and sent her a smile. I took my hands out my pockets to head up the stairs.

Once I found Caitlyn's door I knocked. "Come in!" I heard her shout.

Sighing I opened the door slowly and there sat Caitlyn in the middle of her bed with her laptop in front of her. She looked up and her eyes widened a bit.

"Shane?" She whispered

I walked into her room and closed the door behind me and leaned against it. "Hey Caity"

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked

I sighed "I need to talk to you."

She nodded and closed her laptop. "What about?"

I took a seat on her window seat and looked over at the picture she had hanging on her wall of Nate, her, Mitchie, Me, Jason and Jenny. I smiled at it before looking at her.

"I guess I should just come out and say it huh?" I chuckled nervously

She nodded her head. "Please"

I nodded and looked down at my hands. "I need you to talk to Nate." I looked up at her.

Her eyes had widened and she stared at me in shock before shrieking "WHAT?"

I ran my hands over my face. "Caitlyn…"

"NO! Shane what do you mean I have to talk to Nate? I can't!" She yelled

"Caitlyn, please! He needs to know what is going on! This is eating at him! Mitchie can't talk to him at all because she knows he will be able to get it out of her. I can't tell Nate what's going on so it's getting him mad at me. It's hurting Mitchie that we have to hurt Nate like this, and I really believe he needs to know." I said softly

"Doesn't Mitchie know that this all has hurt me? That I am more hurt than Nate will ever be?" She yelled once again

"Please don't go trying to find a way to blame Mitchie and get mad at her. She thinks that if you talk to Nate, you two can talk about all of this, fix things and he can be there to support you. And I agree."

She shook her head. "Shane I can't tell him!"

"You have to Caity! Don't you see what this is doing to everyone? This has ended you and Nate's relationship after 3 years! This has destroyed your friendship with Mitchie, it's messed up Mitchie and Nate's friendship. It is messing with me and Nate. Its hurting you completely and I can see that. You're losing so much. We just need you to tell Nate. Let him at least know. This drama is getting out to the media; everyone can see that things have changed with everyone."

Caitlyn closed her eyes and put her head into her hands, and took a shaky breathe. "Shane…I don't know if I can.'

"You can Caitlyn. I really believe you can." I got up and sat next to her on her bed. I rubbed her back "this can hopefully help with a lot of things."

Caitlyn looked up at me with teary eyes and she nodded "I'll talk to him"

…

Mitchie POV

I was walking downstairs when I suddenly stopped half way down the stairs, my breathe coming back into me with a gasp. There stood Nate at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nate…" I Whispered

"Mitchie…hey." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"uhm…what are you doing here?" I asked

"Shane invited me over." Nate smiled nervously.

"He did?" I shrieked

Nate nodded "uh yeah."

"Hold on." I turned around and stomped up the stairs.

"Shane!" I shrieked as I walked into our room where Shane was putting his shirt on.

"hmm?" Shane looked at me once he got his shirt over his head.

"Why did you invite Nate here? Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper-yelled.

"I'm sorry babe" he chuckled and came over to me. "I just…I really have to talk to him."

I sighed before smiling and nodded my head, leaning my head against his chest "it's okay."

Shane kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll be home later tonight okay?"

I nodded my head, not looking up at him so he wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes. "Okay" I whispered

Shane lifted my face with his hands, duh, and smashed his lips against mines.

My eyes fluttered shut as my knees almost gave out, but hey Shane was holding me. Shane pulled away and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you"

"I love you too" I giggled.

He pecked my one more time before grabbing his phone and keys. "See ya later babe."

"See ya Shane." I smiled as he winked at me before leaving.

…..

I was walking into the Gray's house cause I was meeting up with Jenny and Jason, and I headed for the kitchen. I stopped when I heard voices that sounded just like Nate and Caitlyn's! I went flat up against the wall before peeking my head into the door way. There was Nate leaning against the counter, and across from him, sitting at the island was Caitlyn. I quickly moved my head out of view and listened.

"I really need to explain this to you Nate." I heard Caitlyn say, and let me tell you, she sounded sad, oh and nervous!

Nate sighed. "Caitlyn…I don't know if I can handle this." Oh Nate yes you can! Just listen to her!

"Please Nate, you have to hear me out." She sounded on the verge of tears. Nate sighed once again, geesh Natey boy! "Please Nate." Caitlyn begged

It was silent for a moment before Nate spoke. "Alright." He sounded as if he had jumped up to sit on the counter. I don't know, I could be wrong.

"Thank you" Caitlyn sounded relieved. "Um…where should I start?"

"Uh the beginning?" Nate sounded sarcastic, oh I wanted to slap him.

"Right." Caitlyn mumbled.

And for the next…who knows how long, Caitlyn explained everything to Nate. At some point she had started crying, and I had repositioned myself to sitting on the floor.

"Nate, I didn't cheat on you. You understand that right? I really wished you wouldn't have walked away. I wish you would have said something, made some kind of noise."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Caitlyn you're making this sound like this is my entire fault!" Nate yelled

"You could have prevented it" she mumbled

Nate laughed with no humor "I was really feeling bad, and wanting to be able to comfort you, and tell you I am sorry, but now. Now that you just said that…I don't even know anymore! This is not my fault!"

"I know Nate! But you could have prevented it! Most people wouldn't silently walk away!" She yelled

"Well I'm sorry I'm not like most people!" He yelled right back

It was silent for a moment, and I heard Caitlyn cry. I felt a sneeze coming on, oh no, no no no no no! I tried to hold it in, but suddenly I sneezed…loudly! I squeezed my eyes shut dreading the fact that my cover was blown. Damn it.

"Mitchie?" Nate sounded shocked.

I hesitantly opened one eye and peered up at Nate with my other eye still shut tight. "Oh…hey…Nate."

"What are you doing here? And why are you on the floor?" Nate asked in complete confusion.

"Oh…right." I quickly got up opening my other eye. "Uh…came here to meet up with jenny and Jason…I was on the floor…cause um…"

"Where you eavesdropping?" He suddenly looked mad.

"W-what? Me? Eavesdropping? Nooo!" I lied in my usually high pitched lying voice. "I um was heading to the kitchen…when I um sneezed and you know um…fell to the floor…yeah" Mitchie you are so stupid! Worse lie ever!

"Seriously Mitchie…seriously?" He didn't look amused what so ever.

I smiled guiltily "Sorry…?"

"I can't believe you Mitchie" Nate shook his head and turned away from me, walking back to the kitchen.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. "So stupid" I mumbled to myself

I walked into the kitchen after Nate. "Nate I'm-"

Caitlyn cut me off "Mitchie?"

"Caitlyn…yeah…hey…" I waved awkwardly.

"That was you who sneezed?" She was now mad to. Oh the joy.

"Uh yeah…" I looked down.

"You eavesdropped? Of course! You of all people would do that, I am not surprised!" She yelled

"Whoa! What's that supposed to mean?" I was now mad. This won't be good.

"You get into everyone's business! Especially ours! Like seriously Mitchie, leave us alone, and leave our business alone. Stay out of it! It has nothing to do with you! You need to find something better to do with your life! Nate may be your best friend, but you don't need to know everything and everything about him! You seem so obsessed and stalkerish! You have a boyfriend Mitchie. Shane! Ring any bells?" She yelled

Oh, oh how I would love to slap her now! "I am not obsessed or stalkerish! I am sorry I came and heard y'all talking and didn't want to interrupt?"

"Doesn't mean you have to listen! Walk away! Ever try that?" She was getting on my last nerve.

"Oh my gosh Caitlyn! You'd think after everything that has happened we wouldn't be like this! I know what happened to you, why do you still hate me?"

"You have no clue what I have been through!" She yelled

"Yes. I. Do!" I yelled "Do you not remember everything I have been through Caitlyn! At least your dad doesn't hate you! At least your parents only got a divorce and you can still see them! You have both of your parents Caitlyn! And what do I have? ONE! And do I ever see him! No! I hate him! And he hates me! I no longer have a mom Caitlyn! I have a dad who abused me! Do you not remember any of this! RING ANY BELLS?" I mocked her. "You think you have it so bad! You were there when all of this happened to me though! Why are you acting so ignorant!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face, and I could see Caitlyn had started crying to. "You hate me when I have done nothing wrong! I have dealt with far more than you have! Yes Caitlyn, I am so sorry for what has happened to you, and I wish it never did. But you can't act like I don't understand any of it! You can't shut everyone out!" I cried

Caitlyn was sobbing by now. She had her face, well except her eyes, in her hands. Nate was leaning against the counter, staring hard at the ground.

"Everything's changed between all of us." I whispered causing Nate to look up at me but this time I was looking at the ground. "Everything has changed" I cried "And I don't like it." I shook my head causing tears to fall from my face and hit the ground. "We should all be happy, we should all be excited for Jason and Jenny's wedding. This is a time when we all should be together, helping them, and being there to support them…all of us together. But now, we hardly speak. We help them but not all together. They have to keep going back and forth between all of us because we can't all be in the same room. How do you think this is making them feel? This could probably be stressing them out. Jason probably misses his brothers being…brothers! He needs you both right now" I looked up at Nate. "And Jenny needs both of us" I looked at Caitlyn. "Yet none of us seem to be able to stand each other." I shrugged holding back a sob. "One thing changed everything. Instead of bringing us together, and having us be there to support you, to comfort you, to know that you weren't alone, it instead has been tearing us apart." I shook my head "I don't get it…I really don't. And I really don't like it. I miss all the fun times we all spent together. Girls nights, best friend days, all of us together days" I let out a soft laugh "now it's like me and Shane are so isolated…from everyone, and everyone else is isolated from each other." I wiped my face. "It shouldn't be like this at all." I let out a sob. "I'm sorry" I turned on my heel and ran out the kitchen. I suddenly bumped into someone and fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Oh my god I am so sorry-Mitchie?" I looked up through tears and saw Jason there looking confused, concerned and worried. He helped me up and when I looked into his eyes I let out a sob. He suddenly pulled me to his chest and I broke down crying against him, as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I gripped onto his shirt as I sobbed. He rubbed my back not asking any questions. He knew I couldn't speak right now.

I don't know how long it was we stood like that, but I finally calmed down and sniffled.

"You okay?" Jason whispered

"Y-Yeah" I had the after affect hiccup.

"Are you ready to tell me why you just broke down?" He asked as he pulled away enough to see my face.

I looked up into his concerned eyes. He was definitely like a big brother to me. The best too.

"I talked with Nate and Caitlyn" I whispered "and…it was very emotional. And part of it had to do with you and jenny, and so when I saw you…I just…I broke down…cause I feel so bad."

"Bad about what Mitch?" he wiped my wet face.

"Cause, the four of us, me, Caitlyn, Nate, and Shane, are going through so much drama, and so much arguing, and making everything so difficult and tension filled. And yet we should all be happy, excited and helping you and jenny with the wedding. I mean we are, we are happy and excited, but we can't all be happy and excited at the same time. I feel so bad! I am like the target of all this drama. It's like everything's aimed at me. I do nothing right!" I felt another round of tears coming on and I guess Jason saw it too.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie" Jason said softly. "Don't cry okay? I want you to listen, and listen closely okay?" I nodded and bit my lip, trying to stop the tears.

"Nothing is your fault. Me and jenny are so happy right now, and yes this drama and tension stresses us out, but we understand. We try to let it stay between y'all and not let it get to us. We want to help, we really do, but we don't want to make things worse, and with the wedding and everything we have to do, we cant add more stress, especially really bad stress to all of this. So we are understanding. We don't blame y'all at all. Everything is going to be fine Mitchie. Don't blame yourself. We don't blame you at all. You have helped us so much, and we are so grateful! I mean Mitchie you got Jenny her wedding dress from her favorite designer! And we know you will continue to help cause that's the kind of person you are. We love you Mitchie. You're like my little sister, I see you as my little sister. You're family. Mitchie, you are such a strong girl, you amaze me all the time! You can fix this, I know you can. You all can." He was so sincere.

This time it was happy/touched tears trickling down my face and to Jason's hands. "That means so much to me." I whispered "You're definitely my big brother Jason! The best big brother ever!" I giggled "I love you too!"

Jason grinned his child-excited grin. "You're the best little sister ever!"

We laughed and I hugged him tightly "thank you Jason! I think this is the deepest talk we ever had. I discovered you really know how to cheer me up."

Jason laughed as he gave me a bear hug. "I think it is. We had a good brother/sister moment."

"Agree. But. Cant. Breathe."

"OH!" Jason set me down. "Sorry" he laughed

"No problem Jase. Typical you!" I grinned

"Hey!" We laughed.

I wiped my face off once again and took a deep breath. Just then Jenny came bounding over.

"Hey Mitchie!" She grinned before suddenly staring intently at my face. "are you-"

"I'll be right back!" I cut her off, smiled and then ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? I tried. <strong>

**Also I am a BETA reader, so um if ya want my help? Check out my profile!**

**Throw Cookies at me! I was supposed to update before today, and then again today...i didnt! I was so stuck! Writers block not gone what so ever! But i will make it up to you! I am not making any promises that it will be this week. But I can promise, that once writers block is gone, i will make it up to you.**

**so yeah none of the new characters were mentioned in this chapter. But they will be brought up again, and Sabrina will be returning sooooon! :D **

**I am sooo excited for this weekend! EEEEEEP!  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be up most likely Monday. **

**10+ Reviews = Next chapter **

**Stay Strong  
><strong>**&  
>Never Say Never<strong>

**REVIEW  
>10+ <strong>


	11. Chapter 11 He's A Jerk

**NEWS: Justin Bieber is coming out with ANOTHER music video, this time with Mariah Carey ! (idk if i spelt her name right...) **

**AND he just recently came out with Fa La La ft Boy II Men ! LOVES IT !**

**Demi Lovato is on tour, and had a rough few days over thanksgiving :( **

**&& Demi is SO sweet! A Fan(who has cnacer) told her that she inspired her to go without her wig, and Demi told the girl she's beautiful, and then said that she didnt just say it because the girl said she deals with insecurity problems. ANYWAYS YouTube it, so sweet!  
><strong>

**Demi brought two girls on stage, one was like mad rude, so demi ignored her, but anyways the nice one, who obviously was a fan, sang skyscraper with her, CUTEST video EVER! YouTube it, watch it, tell me how you react! LOVES IT**

****REPLIES:

**NverSayNver: thank you ! OMG they really do! Hahaha! Did you see the interview yet? AHHHHH! Me tooooo! :[ AWWWW! Well glad I was able to give ya something to read then! :D hahaha**

***After You logged on***

**HAHAHA HI! **

**Exactly! Stupidest thing I ever heard!**

**Right! But she didn't! like they are so rude for asking about him like that! Right! Like cant they get over it by now? Like shes trying to move on from things, let her. **

Muzicoftheheart: HI! :D grrr!

RIGHT ! I would have!

Well no…but they took a break from each other to do their own things, like nick to do broadway, joe for his solo cd, Kevin for his married life.

..

GASP! Hahaha

YES! I need all the help I can get on that wedding!

Me too! And same here!hahaha

Gotta love him! Hahaha

YES! And EHM hows that going btw?

OOPS? HEHEHE

No I haven't, but hmm I think I should! Hahhaha! Epic ! :]

Oh give him a break! Hahaha jk

Right YAY JASON!

Thank you so much! :D HAHAHAHAHA! OMG ! HAHHAHA Legit laughing right now! You always tend to have the funniest reactions!

OH! Ignore my question up there then! HAHAHA! YES! Cant wait! :D

2nd! But hey its close!:D YAY to that many characters! WOOOOO! :D

&&& btw you might just react crazy when you read this chapter ;]

**P a i g e . h : No problem! x]**

**Yeah ): **

**Enjoy xo**

CrazyKitCat: Awww! Which I just PM'ed you about btw! :D

You'll be returning sooooooon! :D &&& hahahaha

Thank you !

**Skyscraper: THANK YOU :] I hope I did that well in this chapter… hehe. Aw yay! :D AW! Lol Sorry I took so long ): Writers block! Enjoy ! xo**

JemiLover101: :] Enjoy! Xo

**Ilovejb18: THANK YOU! :D **

Ersy: enjoy! Xo

**Lovatic4Eva: Thank you so much! && me tooo! I think all Lovatics hate him! Hahaha! Yeah! I haven't heard joe's but, wow they are crazy! **

Nadiac869: YEEEEES! :D

Thank you so much! &&& maaaaaaaybe ;P

Its been two weeks….SORRY! xP MAJOR Writers Block :/

**It'sJustMe555: Thank you so much hun! **

**Uhm no…I don't think so? Hahhaa**

**HMMMMMMMM ! ;P **

**Enjoy! Sorry it took so long!**

love ya! Xo

.UniCoRns: 1. RIGHT! Mad rude! I would never talk to him again! Totally agree with you!

2. yeah same here! I totally understand that! Its more like ever since Selena started dating Justin its been all about him for her.

3. Thank you! WOOOO! Hahahaha! Thank you !

Totally okay! Sorry I took forever ! enjoy xo!

**Lauren: awwww! :D hahaha! Thank you so much! Means a lot to me! &&&& OKAY ! hahahaa! :] if I can write it out good! Right ! yeah! I was like AWWW! RESPECT :D RIGHT ! Lovatics are angry! Hahahaha! SO SO SO SORRY! ): Writers block hit HARD! I make it up soon? Xo**

xHarryStyles: HEY! New reviewer! AYE! Hahaha! YEAH! I LOVE that song like OMG! :D

I already said what happens to her…unless you mean her reaction? O.o hahaha

* * *

><p>Cause there'll be no more sunlight<br>if I lose you, baby  
>There'll be no clear skies<br>if I lose you, baby  
>Just like the clouds,<br>My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
>Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain<p>

After Mitchie had run out the kitchen, I stood there in shock. I wanted to go after her…I mean that was my first thought. But as I thought about it, I realized that she wouldn't want that…or at least I don't think she would. I knew I had to talk to Caitlyn too. Remembering she was still here in the kitchen with me, I looked over at her. She was crying into her hands as she leaned against the wall, her head up to the ceiling.

I walked over to her, and let a sigh, which caused her to realize I was near her. She brought her head down, and looked at me, and it hurt me to see the tears on her face, the tears in her eyes. I may be mad at her, and I may be heartbroken, but that doesn't change the fact that I spent the last 3 years with her, and was best friends with her before that. That couldn't change the fact that I loved her…and I know a part of my heart, never stopped loving her. I was just too heart broken and pissed to realize it.

"Caitlyn…I'm…I am so sorry…" I looked into her eyes.

She averted her gaze onto the floor. "Nate…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything! Mitchie made me realize how I was acting ignorant! But I am not ignorant! I knew all of that happened to her. I was there right beside her through it all! Yet I focused so much on myself, and I…I didn't think of anyone else. Why am I like this Nate? Why did this even happen to me? Why would it happen to anyone? I can't believe I've acted like this."

"Caity…everyone reacts to situations differently." I said softly

"And everyone tried to help me, yet I never changed! I've been tearing everyone apart! How could I have not have seen this?"

"It's how you react Cait. And you are stubborn." I smiled

Caitlyn laughed "I am huh?"

I nodded and pulled her into a hug, and she laid her head against my chest and gripped onto my shirt. "And Caitlyn, I'm sorry."

"But you have nothing to be sorry about Nate." She whispered "I'm the one who should be apologizing. Nate I am so sorry that I blamed this on you, and I am so sorry I shut everyone out. I am sorry I had the hugest attitude. I am so sorry for everything." She cried

I held her tighter and lay my head against hers "I forgive you Caitlyn."

…..

Mitchie POV

I sat on the couch in my house, still dressed in my pajamas, with purple bunny slippers, no makeup, and my hair up in a messy bun. I was sipping coffee while laughing at some cartoon I was watching…yes I do watch cartoons! The doorbell suddenly rang causing me to groan. I placed my coffee down on the table before standing up and rushing to the door. I stood on my tip toes and peeked through the peek hole. I let out a loud squeal before throwing the door open.

"SABRINA!" I squealed and threw myself at her.

Sabrina laughed loudly as she stumbled backwards before giving me a huge hug. "Mitchie!"

I pulled away "Oh my gosh Sabrina! What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes with a laugh "Visiting duh! Why did I have to find out through magazines, that you and Shane moved into together? Ugh!"

I laughed and opened the door all the way and stepped aside. "Come on in Sabrina."

"Don't think I am not mad." She huffed and walked into the house, taking in her surroundings.

"You are horrible at staying mad for a long time. So its okay." I giggled

"Yet I went to 'rehab' for my anger issues." She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

I laughed "I'll give you a tour!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me.

….

"Where's Shane?" Sabrina asked as we sat on the couch.

I shrugged "I think meetings. He was gone before I woke up."

Sabrina frowned. "Well that's rude."

I laughed lightly "it's normal. He leaves pretty early."

Sabrina gave me a sad smile "I'd hate it."

I nodded "I get used to it."

Sabrina nodded "When will he back though?"

"Um I think between an hour to two hours."

Sabrina grinned "YAY!"

I laughed "excited much?"

"Shut up!" Sabrina laughed and pushed me.

"RUDE!" I yelled like a little kid with a pout.

"MEANIE!" She stuck her tongue at me.

I crossed my arms and huffed and turned my head away from her.

She busted out laughing causing me to join in. "We are so immature!"

"Tell me about it" I laughed

"So how is Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Jenny?" Sabrina asked

I shrugged "I don't speak with Nate and Caitlyn. AND Jason and Jenny are doing great! Their wedding is turning out AMAZING!"

"You don't?" she screeched once she processed the first half of my answer.

I sighed and looked down "No."

"Why not?" She asked confused

I shrugged "Long story."

"We have about 2 hours. You can tell me." She said with all seriousness.

I groaned and nodded "fine"

And so for the next hour and a half I explained everything to her. Everything up till I blew up on Nate and Caitlyn.

"I can't believe that-" She was cut off when we heard the front door shut.

"Shane?" I called out

"Yeah, it's me babe!" Shane replied

"I'm gonna hide! Cough, it will be the signal for me to scare him!" Sabrina grinned and jumped behind the couch.

I laughed and Shane walked in just then. "what's so funny?" he looked at me confused yet amused.

"Um, this cartoon….hilarious!" I lied and wiped at my eyes with a giggle.

"Oh babe…you are so weird" He chuckled as he walked over to me and bent over for a kiss.

"You are just so rude." I giggled and leaned up and kissed him

"Mm, I speak the truth." He winked

"You love me anyways!" I giggled and pecked him again

"That I do." He kissed me as I let out a giggle.

"Sit" I pulled on his arm causing him to sit down right in front of where Sabrina was hiding. I stood up before he could scoot near me.

"Im gonna get a snack. Stay!" I giggled and as I headed towards the kitchen, backwards, I let out a cough as I smiled at him. Suddenly I saw Sabrina jump up from behind the couch, and hit his shoulders as she shouted "BOO!"

Shane suddenly jumped about 100 feet in the air with a manly "ahh". I burst into fits of laughter as Sabrina slid to the floor laughing.

"what the hell?" Shane looked around confused and leaned over the couch and spotted Sabrina. "SABRINA!" He grinned and hopped over the couch.

Sabrina jumped up and they hugged each other. I smiled and headed into the kitchen with a few giggles escaping me as I kept seeing Shane jump in my head…now that was too funny.

I grabbed a bag of Doritos and headed to the living room. I saw that Shane and Sabrina were talking and it seemed a bit serious so I decided to head upstairs.

"Hey babe, where you going?" Shane asked, stopping me as I was at the livingroom entrance.

I turned around and smiled. "Upstairs, I am going to let the two of you talk, catch up, etc. etc. and I am going to go get ready for the day." I said as I looked down at my slippers with a giggle.

Sabrina giggled while Shane chuckled. "Alright. Love you!"

I laughed and blew him a kiss "Love you too!" I headed upstairs.

I grabbed a white, gray and lilac, plaid summer dress, underwear and a bra, before heading into the bathroom. I showered, and then got dressed. I then dried my hair, and lightly curled it, before bring my curls over on shoulder and carefully put them into a side pony. I did light makeup, and added some silver jewelry and put on gladiator sandals before heading back downstairs. I was taking my time when I suddenly heard a soft sniffle. I snuck up to the wall and leaned against it and listened.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner Sabrina?" Shane asked softly.

"I just…I didn't want to worry you…or anyone else." Sabrina sniffled again.

I stood there confused….what did they talk about? What are they talking about actually?

"Sabrina, you know you can tell me anything." Shane sighed

"I know Shane, I was just scared…cause you know…" She sounded on the verge of sobbing.

"But I wouldn't have let that happen. How long was it going on for?" Shane asked.

What was going on?

"A few months…" Sabrina said softly.

I snuck back up the stairs, feeling bad that I was listening in on a conversation. I then turned back around, took a deep breath, and walked down the stairs, making noise.

I was just about to head towards the living room when Shane suddenly stopped me.

"Whoa" I stumbled.

"Um Mitchie…uh can you do me a favor?" Shane asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"yeah….sure. what?" I asked confused

"Go to the store for me." Shane smiled nervously.

"Is everything okay?" I asked suspiciously

"Yeah!" Shane answered too quickly. "Just um please pick up some food. Um Mac and Cheese…um chocolate milk…um snacks…please."

"Okay. I just have to go get my phone from the living room." I made my way to the living room, but Shane once again stopped me.

This had something to do with Sabrina. "I'll go get it! Just please stay right here." He ran into the living room and quickly came back with my phone.

"Here." I took it from his hand. "and here…some money too" He handed me money.

"Shane…" but before I could protest he turned me to the door.

"Take your time babe. Love you!" he shut the door.

Well that was freaking RUDE! I glared at the door, before walking down the stairs and getting into my car.

_What are you doing Nate? –M_

I sent the text and then backed out of the driveway and headed off to dunkin donuts first. Mine as well take my time.

As I was in Dunkin's I felt my phone vibrate.

_Watching some weird movie at home. Why whats up? –N_

_Shane kicked me out the house, and told me to go to the market and take my time. Sabrina's over, and I guess they are having a serious talk. I don't know…but I want company…so natey boy…want to come? –M_

_Wow that's kind of crazy Mitch. But yeah totally. Just come pick me up. :] –N_

_Alright, thank you! Be there in about 20 minutes. I stopped a DD's. Want anything? –M_

_Alright, yeah get me the usual. I will pay you back. –N_

_You don't have too, Shane gave me money. xP –M_

_Hahaha okie dokie.. But alright. See ya soon Mitchie! :] –N_

I put my phone in my pocket and ordered us coffee's. I then went back to my car and headed off to get Nate. Once I got there I honked the horn, and Nate came running out. he got in the car, and I backed out the driveway.

"Hi natey boy!" I smiled over at him.

"Hey Mitchie girl. Pretty surprised you asked for me to go with you." Nate chuckled.

I nodded with a giggle "Yeah…I felt like we really needed to do something together…its been awhile and I feel bad. Plus I didn't want to be alone today."

Nate nodded "It's okay" he grinned

"Oh that's your coffee by the way" I pointed to it.

"Thank you Mitch" He lifted it up and took a sip

…

Me and Nate were sitting at a park. We went grocery shopping, and left the bags in the trunk. There was nothing that would melt or go bad.

We were sitting near a lake, staring out at it. "How are things going with Caitlyn?"

Nate shrugged. "We are trying to work things out."

"Would you ever get back together with her?" I asked quietly

Nate shrugged. "I really don't know. I mean I still love her…but I'm just not sure. It hurt me that she blamed everything on me."

I nodded and rubbed his shoulder. "It shocked us all. Just follow your heart Nate."

Nate smiled at me. "I tend to over think things don't i?"

I laughed and pushed him lightly "You do! Which is why you need to listen to your heart, and not that head of yours" I poked his head.

Nate laughed. "I really hope things can go back to normal though"

"Me too! But hey, who you going to take to Jason's wedding?" I asked

Nate shrugged "I don't know anymore."

"Well maybe if you take Caitlyn, it can help things, that's if you are heading in that direction." I smiled

Nate nodded "I might do that….have to think about it…a lot though." Nate looked at me.

"Didn't we just say that you over think things?" I giggled

Nate laughed "Shut up Mitchie"

I giggled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "whatever Nate, whatever" I giggled

I felt my phone vibrate.

_Where are you? O.o xoS_

_At the park. Why? xoM_

_Thought you'd be back by now xoS_

_Hmm, you told me to take my time, sooo I just thought id stay out for a few hours. xoM_

_Well you can come home now. And you should. Im hungry. xoS_

_Good for you Shane :P xoM_

_I miss you though babe! come hoooooooome! Please! xoS_

_Fiiiiine. Ill be there shortly babe. xoM_

"Come on, I'll drive you home. Shane wants me to go home. He's hungry" I rolled my eyes with a giggle.

…

"So how is Sabrina doing?" I asked Shane as we sat in the backyard with our feet in the pool.

"She's doing good" he stared at the pool

"You okay Shane?" I asked as I rubbed his back.

Shane nodded "I'm fine Mitchie."

"I feel like there's something bothering you though." I whispered

"Mitchie, I'm fine. Okay. I'm fine" he stood up and walked away.

I looked down at the water and ran my hands over my face. I then leaned back and laid on the ground, my hands lying above my head and I closed my eyes, taking in the sun.

….

"What are you doing?" I jumped making my head lightly hit the ground and my eyes flew open, and made contact with very familiar brown/green eyes. Nate.

"Nate! What the hell! You just scared the crap out of me!" I held a hand to my very fast beating heart.

Nate laughed. "Sorry. But really what are you doing?"

"getting some sun." I mumbled. "Which you're blocking from me!"

"Well you sure tan weirdly you know that right?" Nate laughed as he stood up straight.

"Shut up" I mumbled and sat up, before taking the hand Nate offered to help me up. I wiped off my dress straightened it out. I looked up at Nate and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

I shrugged "Shane's a jerk" My frown deepened. "Is he in there?"

"I don't even know." Nate shrugged

"Then how'd you get in?" I raised an eyebrow

"Spare key, missy" he chuckled. "I rang the bell about 100 times, and no one answered, so I came in." He shrugs.

I pouted and crossed my arms "Shane is a real jerk"

"What did he do?" Nate asked as he gave me a hug.

I laid my head against Nate's chest. "I asked him to tell me what was wrong, what was bothering him, and he gave me attitude, wouldn't tell me, then stormed off, which apparently he just straight up left the house."

Nate chuckled and kissed my head. "typical Shane. likes to keep his feelings and thoughts to himself."

"mhm. Loser" I mumbled

Nate once again laughed "Oh Mitchie, you'd think after 3 years, you'd understand."

"I don't give a crap. You'd think after 3 years he'd actually open up to me easily about things. But nooo, hes so freaking stubborn!" I whined

"Oh Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie." Nate shook his head with a smirk.

"Shut up" I wacked his chest playfully. "you annoy me."

"then I shall leave you to pout all by yourself." He smirked and started walking backwards to the house.

"no, naaaate!" I whined and ran after him, and grabbed his wrists. "stay. Please."

Nate smiled. "lets go swimming."

….

"Nate!" I screamed as we both hit the water at the same time. This dude just threw me in with him! I came up coughing as Nate came up laughing. "You jerk!" I let a giggle slip, and splashed him with water.

Nate grinned and swam on his back. "You would have taken about an hour to get in, if I didn't do that."

I shrugged with a laugh. "probably true"

We spent some time, splashing, dunking each other, just having fun, forgetting all the problems in our lives.

"Do a cool trick! I'ma get a picture!" I shouted to Nate who was at the diving board as I stood on the other side of the pool, outside the pool of course, with my phone in hand, ready to take a picture.

"Alright!" He shouted back. He ran onto the diving board, jumped and flipped and I quickly snapped the picture.

"Got it!" I grinned when he came back up from the water.

He came over to me, shaking his hair in the process. He looked at the picture and grinned. "I'm pretty awesome."

I let out a laugh "Oh shut up!" I giggled "I'm going to post this on twitter!"

_MitchieTorres: Look at NateGray ! He has talent! *insert picture here* _

Nate lightly pushed me "As if I don't have other talent!"

I giggled "here take a picture of me!" I handed him my phone and ran over to the diving board. "ready?"

"Yeah!" Nate shouted back

"Alright!" I grinned. I ran onto the diving board, got some air and did a smooth dive. When I came up I wiped the water from my face and got out the pool and ran over to Nate.

He grinned and showed me the picture. "I am pretty good with cameras"

I giggled "That is a good picture." He caught me when I was straight, aiming for the water.

I dried my hands and took my phone.

_MitchieTorres: I know how to dive :] *insert picture here* _

So what now?" I asked as I wrapped a towel around me.

Nate sat on one of the tanning chairs…the ones that lay flat out if you want them too. "Relax."

"wait! Lets go get some snacks!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up and we ran into the kitchen. We collected some snacks and grabbed some pink lemonade.

We set the snacks on the table that was in between our chairs.

"Wait picture!" I grinned and pulled him over to me. he stood half way behind me, and I held my phone in one hand, with the front camera on, and we both smiled big, and I took the picture.

_MitchieTorres: It's best friend day! Reply with a picture of you and your best friend! I love my bestie NateGray x3 *insert picture here* _

We both took our seats and relaxed. We ate junk food, drank lemonade, talked about random, hilarious things. It was a really good day!

I think we both fell asleep outside on the chairs cause I was later being lightly shaken awake.

"Mitchie" I heard someone whisper.

I groaned and realized I was really cold. I opened my eyes and my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Shane?" I whispered tiredly.

"yeah, I guess you and Nate fell asleep out here. I already woke him up. He went up to the guest room."

"Oh…hmm…it's cold" I shivered and sat up with my arms folded at my chest.

"Here, I'll carry you" Shane chuckled and lifted me up bridal style. I rested my head against him with a yawn and must of fell back to sleep on the way up to our room cause I was once again being woken up.

"Mitch, you have to change into your pjs." Shane whispered

I groaned and Shane set me on my feet. I wobbled a bit but Shane steadied me. I tiredly walked into the closet and changed into pjs. I then walked back out and saw Shane crawling into bed.

I let out a yawn and climbed onto my side of the bed after throwing my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. Shane pulled me to his chest causing me to giggle and forget about how mad I was at him…or maybe that was because I was so tired. I leaned my head against his chest getting comfortable.

"Goodnight babe. I love you." Shane kissed my head.

"Goodnight, I love you too" I whispered and fell asleep.

**A VERY SHORT CHAPTER OMG! I KNOWWW! :( **

**AND ITS BEEN 2 WEEKS! MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! IT HIT HARD! I rewrote this like a billion times, was like UGH ill just post it get it over with and move on! :/**

**So yeah...im sorry you guys!  
><strong>

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION :**_

_****__**Should Mitchie's father come back into this? **_

_**Who can help with writing the wedding? **_

_**Who should be the guy that raped Caitlyn? should he be brought into story? **_

_**IMPORANT NEWS: I HAVE A NEW STORY ! I AM POSTING IT RIGHT AFTER THIS! SO READ IT ! I COWRITE IT WITH Xthereal-meX ! It's called **_

_**Reality Takes A Turn**_

**__**10+Reviews = Next Chapter !

5+ Reviews ALSO on my new story, might just get you chapters for BOTH the stories faster ;]

**REVIEW**

**10+ this chapter**

**5+ on New Story(PLEASE)**

**15+ IN TOTAL  
>(Meaning for both this chapter&amp;new story combined) = QUICK UPDATE <strong>


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Um...

Is anyone even reading this?

huh. . .

it's been SO long !

yup. . .

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY !

hello. . . ?

Okay Okay enough joking around !

If anyone REALLY is reading this then

I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter !

I am so sorry that I have no chapter !

I am so sorry that I have not updated in what seems like ages !

Really it's been months. . .Maybe even a year?

I just checked. . .

it HAS NOT been a year !

close to it though, honestly !

I worked on this story for two months before all of a sudden

BOOM

I stopped posting and now its been 10 months ! TEN!

Okay Okay here's what happened :  
>MY LAPTOP BROKE<br>YES IT BROKE!  
>I was so freaking upset! Like you have no idea!<br>I had SO many chapters written on there!  
>Like really the story was basically finished !<br>Then  
>BAM!<br>It wouldn't turn on, and still hasn't!  
>I have not gotten it fixed<br>I am broke  
>It cost. . . A LOT!<br>So here I am  
>on my mom's laptop!<br>I can't write on here cause she'd find them and that'd be . . .  
>AWKWARD!<br>I know I could post then delete,  
>BUT<br>when my laptop broke and I lost ALL my story I was  
>DEPRESSED<br>and it's been SO long and so I don't even know what to write for a chapter!  
>and . . . I reread my story. . .<br>it's all over the place! It is SUCH a mess!  
>but I don't want to give up on it. . .<br>I want to finish it. . . or something . . .ANYTHING  
>I don't know<br>I don't know  
>I don't know !<p>

But hey now we can copy-N-paste !  
>WHAT WHAT WHAT!<br>I can try to write a chapter and post from my iPod?!  
>OH EM GEE !<br>*dance party*  
>okay okay okay !<br>STOP!  
>I don't even know what to write!<br>Sad face. . .

SO

**ANYONE WANT TO HELP ME?!**  
><strong>I NEED ALL THE FREAKING HELP I CAN GET!<strong>  
><strong>AND IF YOU HELP ME WRITE A CHAPTER<strong>  
><strong>YOU WILL GET CREDIT-ed!<strong>  
><strong>if that matters?!<strong>  
><strong>I don't even know!<strong>  
><strong>But I'll give you shoutout?! Even if it's on twitter !<br>(ps I have 2 twitters)  
>ANYTHING !<strong>

let me know . . . please. . .

I miss writing and posting and talking to y'all

and getting y'alls totally sweet reviews!

I miss my friends !  
>. . . um . . .<br>If anyone still is friends with me?  
>Awkward.<p>

Well this has gone on for too long !  
>SO<br>I hope y'all read this!  
>Again I am SO Sorry!<p>

hope to talk to y'all soon !

and ya know . . . hopefully post soon !  
>x<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 One Knee

**Wow. . . **

**It's been a pretty long time really. **

**I remember when all I ever did was update. . . **

**what happened?!**

**How are you all?! If anyone is even reading this. . . *Sad face* **

**I want to get back into the habit of writing and posting. Maybe create a new story, might not be for camp rock. Idk idk idk. I feel like not many people read camp rock stories. I don't know though! **

**Is anyone still reading this!? **

**so apparently Selena and Justin broke up, got back together, then say they never actually did break up, it was for publicity, THEEEEEN say they broke up again cause of Nick Jonas?! What is life. . . **

**Demi Lovato has dark hair again?! She's too adorable!  
><strong>

**I am currently obsessed with Niall Horan and his adorable accent. . .just saying.**

**But anyways, I hope you all have been good ! I went M.I.A for awhile, came back said I'd update, didn't, then went M.I.A again! **

**I have read all of your reviews ! I am not putting replies in this chapter, cause I feel like y'alls reviews were from so long ago, that maybe y'all don't read this story anymore, and wouldn't see the reply! So I'ma see what happens with this chapter. **

**Btw I just wanted to get this whole chapter out the way, I don't know how to write a wedding scene and no one really could help, so I was like I'll BS it and do better with the next chapter. **

**So I hope you enjoy to some extent ! **

**WARNING: You might get bored. **

* * *

><p><em>I hear your heart beat<br>to the beat of the drums  
>Oh what a shame<br>That you came here with someone_

"One month Jenny, just one month left and then you'll be married!" I squealed "That is too cute!"

Jenny laughed "I think you need to get married"

"Ha! Tell that to Shane." I rolled my eyes with a joking smile.

"He's just . . . shy." She offered

"Shane? Shy? Ha! I wish that could be a reason, but Shane is nowhere near shy." I shrugged

"It'll happen soon" She said with confidence

"I hope. It's just sometimes hard to believe, I feel like he's been keeping stuff from me, and getting annoyed with my easily." I frowned

"Have Nate talk to him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nate refuses to intervene." I rolled my eyes.

"Then mention it to Shane." She sipped her orange juice before looking back at her laptop screen as it had dinged

"I don't want to argue with him. I know if I ask, a huge argument will break out. I don't want to be the cause of that." I sighed and put my cup in the sink when suddenly Sabrina walked in.

"Oh. Good Morning." She offered a small smile.

"Good morning" Jenny and I said in unison.

"You alright Mitch? You look stressed." Why was Sabrina so observant?!

"I'm fine, just over thinking things. It always stresses me out." I tried to smile.

"Have you seen Shane?" She asked

"Um, last I knew he was still sleeping." I shrugged

"Oh. . . okay thank you" She walked out the kitchen.

"That was awkward" Jenny said as she looked up at me.

"Tell me about it" I groaned and leaned my head on the counter.

. . . . . . . . . .

Nate sat across from Caitlyn, moving the straw in his cup in circles. "I want to try to work on things."

Caitlyn looked up at him and smiled "I want to work on things too."

Nate nodded "We just really need to take everything slowly."

Caitlyn sadly smiled "I know. I know I hurt you so much, and I'm so sorry."

Nate took a deep breathe "I'll get over it. . . "

"You don't have to forgive and forget, I just want us to move past it." Caitlyn said softly.

"We will. It'll just take some time of course."

"I'm willing to be patient."

. . . . . . .

A month had passed pretty quickly and everyone was getting anxious and excited for Jason and Jennys wedding.

It was a beautiful day. It was warm outside, and the breeze wasn't too much. Everyone was all smiles as they started arriving. Everyone was dressed in fancy clothes, hair and makeup done. They all looked beautiful.

Mitchie was looking out the window, watching everyone arrive, exchange hugs and greetings before being excoreted inside. The building was huge and fancy. They had snacks and drinks waiting in the lobby so that everyone could hang out inside before having to go take a seat outside. Mitchie smiled before turning away from the window.

Jenny was sitting at a vanity in a bathrobe, getting her hair and makeup done and she almost couldn't stop smiling to let them do it, she was so excited.

"Are you nervous?" Mitchie asked

"You have no idea! I have butterflies in my stomach! The beautiful kind though!" She giggled and closed her eyes again to let the makeup lady continue.

Mitchie smiled and looked at herself in the body length mirror. She was wearing a strapless dark glowy purple dress that ended right above her knees, and she had ankle lenth high heel, closed toe black boots on. Her hair was in loose curls that almost looked like waves. And the left side of her hair was pinned back so all her hair hung over her right shoulder. Se had light pink lipstick on, and light smokey eye shadow.

Caitlyn was wearing the same thing but her hair was straightened and her makeup was neutral.

Mitchie looked over at Jenny's dress that was on a manican. it was strapless and fit Jenny up to her waiste before it puffed out all the way down to the floor. It was such a beautiful dress and it was totally her. She felt very confident in it and you could see it in her face.

Mitchie was so happy for the two. Words couldn't even describe. But she was jealous. She of course wanted Shane to propose. But she just didn't see it happening anytime soon. She of course hoped she was wrong about that.

Mitchie walked out of the room and over to the boys room where she lightly knocked.

"Come in!" she heard Nate shout.

Mitchie smiled and walked into the boys room and saw the boys all dressed and ready as Jason put his suit jacket on.

"Aw Jason! You look amazing!" Mitchie smiled

"Aw thanks Mitch! You look gorgeous!" Jason smiled

"Not compared to what Jenny will be looking like!" Mitchie giggled and saw Shane come walking out the bathroom and when their eyes met he smiled instantly.

It made Mitchie's heart skip a beat to see that smile and she instantly smiled in return.

"Hey baby" Shane pecked Mitchie on the lips.

"You look hot" Mitchie giggled as she fixed his jacket.

"And you look beautiful" he said in a low husky voice as he smiled down at her before kissing her again.

"You're making me blush" Mitchie giggled against his lips.

"You're adorable when you blush" He smiled and kissed her again.

"Enough PDA!" Nate whined causing the two to laugh.

"Sorry Natey Boy!" Mitchie winked

"You have to stop calling me that!" Nate groaned

"Not in a million years!" Mitchie laughed and headed to the door "I'll see you boys later! Have fun! Goodluck Jason!" and with that she hurried out the door and back to the girls room.

"Went to visit Shane?" Caitlyn asked with a teasing smile

"maaaaaaybe" Mitchie stuck her tongue out jokingly before sitting down.

Just then Jenny came walking out in her dress and Mitchie and Caitlyn awed

"You look beautiful!" Mitchie squealed

"Stunning Jenny!" Caitlyn clapped

Jenny blushed a deep red and looked down at her dress "I just love it!"

"Jason's jaw is gonna hit the floor tonight!" Mitchie said dramatically

"Shut up!" Jenny laughed and threw a pillow at Mitchie

"The hair!" MItchie screeched and jumped from the chair causing the others to laugh.

"I'm so happy you two agreed to be my bridesmaids!" Jenny smiled

"Aw! Don't get me teary eyed" Mitchie said with a smile

"We're honored you asked!" Caitlyn smiled

Jenny's sister and cousin were also her bridesmaids, and they were pretty nice.

.. . . . .

Everyone was getting ready downstairs, taking their seats and talking quietly amoungst themselves. Kevin was about to take his place with SHane right next to him. Shane was Jason's best man. It got Mitchie upset 'cause that meant he couldn't be with her for awhile, instead he was partnered with Jennys maid of honor, who was one of her sisters and Mitchie did not like her.

All of a sudden the music started playing and it was instantly silent and everyone stood up as the bridesmaids and their guy partners walked out holding their arms. Shane winked at Mitchie and she blew him a kiss before she went over to the side to wait for Jenny. Then Jenny came out. Everyone was in awe. Mitchie watched as Jason's eyes widened and his jaw dropped before shane hit it shut, causing her to giggle.

Jenny walked down the aisle holding onto her fathers arm, and she was smiling shyly at Jason who was smiling brightly at her.

As she reached Jason she kissed her fathers cheek and he handed her hand over to Jason, and they walked up the small stairs.

Everyone watched in complete silence, some with happy tears in their eyes as the two exchanged vows, and rings.

"You may now kiss the bride"

and everyone exploded in applause as the two kissed.

It was time for the party !

. . . . . .

Jason and Jenny had their solo dance, and father and daughter dance, and son and mother dance, and so on. Which everyone was recording and taking pictures of. Some people even joined in on the dances.

Mitchie got up on stage and took the microphone. "Hi everyone!" She greeted as the music quieted down. "I just want to make a speech!"

Everyone cheered with huge smiles on their faces as Jason and Jenny stood in the middle of the dance floor looking at Mitchie.

"I absolutely love both Jenny and Jason! I have grown close to the both of them. Jenny is one of my best friends, and I was so honored when she asked me to be apart of her wedding. As for Jason, he's like an older brother to me. He's always there when I need him, he knows when I just need one of his big bear hugs, and he knows when to just hug me and not ask any questions. He can easily put a smile on my face and everyone elses face. He is such a child at heart!" Everyone laughed lightly. "Me and Jason always have these sessions where we take guitars and just hardcore rock out! He's such a good person! I wish both of you the best! I am so freaking happy for the both of you! Words can't even describe! I love you both, so much!"

"We love you!" Jason yelled

Mitchie grinned and handed the microphone to Nate who came on stage. "I just wanted to say that I am so happy for the both of you! Jenny, I see you as a sister, and at first I thought you were so shy, but in reality you're absolutely hilarious! But you are also a very caring person! You care so much for others, and you look out for everyone and I admire that about you! Jason, you are the craziest brother! You just have a tendancy to just love everyone! You have such a good heart! You become friends with everyone and care for them like no other. The love you have for Jenny is like no other. I am beyond happy for you both. I love both of you, and I wish you the best of luck."

Nate handed the microphone to Shane.

"They both said it all! I couldn't have said it better myself! I love you both and I wish the best of luck for the both of you and I know y'all will be together for forever, no doubt about it. I love you both!"

. . . . .

"Ah! Shane what are you doing?!" Mitchie laughed as Shane led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"We are going to dance!" Shane grinned and pulled her close to him.

Mitchie placed her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Can you believe they're married now?"

Shane chuckled and nodded "It came so quickly."

"It really did. They're both so happy."

"I've never seen Jason as happy as he is today, and he's always happy!"

Mitchie giggled "It was meant to be."

"You can say that again."

It was quiet for a few seconds as they just moved to the slow song. "I love you Mitchie." Shane said causing Mitchie to lift her head from his shoulder.

She smiled at him "I love you too"

"I'm sorry for being such an ass lately."

"Shane-"

"No I know I have been. I'm sorry. I've just been doing so much."

"It's okay-"

"No, I shouldn't treat you so coldly. I see us being together...forever, honestly."

Mitchie's eyes widened as she was shocked to hear Shane say that after the way things have been the past month or so. "I do to."

"I want us to have family and grow old together." Shane said softly as he moved hair from Mitchies face. "I want us to experience everything together. We have been through so much together, I could never let you do. You mean the complete world to me and so much more."

. . .

With Jason, Jenny, Caitlin and Nate.

"What's going on over there?" Asked Nate as he saw Shane and Mitchie having a deep conversation as they slowly danced.

"Oh, this is going to be amazing" Jason grinned as he watched. He knew what was going to happen and he was beyond excited for it.

. . . .

With Shane and Mitchie

"Shane, what brought all of this on?" Mitchie asked curiously

"Mitchie..." Shane moved slightly away from Mitchie, took her left hand and got down on one knee.

* * *

><p><strong>It was boring . . . So so boring ! It was terrible! Like even I admit that ! But like I said, I just wanted to get it out the way ! I left y'all with a cliff hanger to look forward to the next chapter !<br>**

**DUN DUN DUN ! :D **

**So I know I'm gonna sound crazy but can I get 10+ reviews on this?! So I know people are reading still care and want to see another chapter?!  
>I mean your review could just say "Read it." and I'll freaking accept it ! HAHAHA<br>Or you can go on and on about the ending and what is going to happen next ! I absolutely love long reviews! I usually make friends because of them! hahaha!  
>So leave any review you want and once I hit 10+ I'll update again! It will be quick (if I hit 10+), I promise! I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now, because I am that excited for it ! *party party* <strong>

**10+ Reviews please ! **


	14. Chapter 14 Engaged!

**I AM SO SORRY ! It took me so much longer than it should have to update !  
>I had a cold, that lasted like 4 or 5 weeks, and actually guess what, I still kind of have it! I hate the winter -_- Like it was bad, then was about to go away but came back bad again and is now going away again. <strong>

**Also life has been stressful! Oh my god. Life is just . . . I don't even know at this point.**

**Also I am hit with writers block AGAIN! Like I just don't know what to write for this story anymore :( **

**Help?**

* * *

><p><strong>Random- Rebecca<strong> : Aw thank you! I hope you enjoy this one too :)

**Twilightlover**: Thank you so much ! Hope you enjoy this one aswell! And you shall see ;)

**JemiLover101**: I DID I DID ! :D haha! AWW THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH ! :D  
>&amp;&amp; HAHAHAHA! Maybe he is just tieing his shoe ! *shrugs* ya never know! LOL!<br>Thank you! (: Happy to be back !

**Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-27**: Thank you ! Enjoy (:

**nona-lovato:** awww! Surpriiiiise! haha!  
>Aw thank you! :D<br>Thank you so much !  
>psh he might just be tieing his shoe! ;) hahaha<br>Hope you enjoy this chapter aswell !

**muzicoftheheart**: Ahhh thank you so much ! hahaha  
>He's tieing his shoe! HAHAHAHA! ;)<br>That'd be so embarassing . . . for the both of them! lol  
>Hope you enjoy this one aswell!<p>

**LAUREN**: I DID I DID I DID!  
>AWWWW that means a lot to meeeeee!<br>You did?! I had no clue how to write it ! lol  
>I do too! the blonde wasn't working out to well . . . eh! hahaha!<br>Sorry it took a few days to update ! :( I'll get one up soon, like insanely quickly just for you! hahahahaha!

**ersy:** It has been ! thank you so much! Hope you enjoy (:

**Guest**: Thank you! Enjoy !

**marbear691984**: Thank you so much ! Enjoy :D

**NverSayNver**: He so totally did ! duh! hahaha! :)  
>Thank you so much ! &amp;&amp; yeah, it just died down a lot !<br>But thank you so much ! Enjoyyy! :)

**Guest**: AW thank you! glad to be back ! :) && I shall I shall! :) hahaha Enjoy!

**Guest:** thanks! Enjoy !

**beblobs: **Aw thanks! :D &&& its okay! I'll be looking forward to the long review on this chapter then! haha! Enjoy!

**Guest: **ahhhh why not?! haha enjoy!

**ilovemunroeli:** Well I am glad it was in a good way! :D hahaha! Enjoy!

**alice: **Sorry for the wait ! enjoy! :D

**SkyStar122: **I shall ! :D && thank you so much ! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Look me in my face<br>I ain't got no worries  
>I ain't got no worries<br>I ain't got no worries ! _

Shane got down on one knee. . . why is Shane down on one knee?! WHY is he holding my left hand?! What is going on?! All these questions ran through my head as I stared down into the eyes of the man I love.

"Mitchie, you know I love you with all of my heart. You are my world. My everything.  
>Mitchie. . . will you marry me?"<p>

Shane just proposed to me! Am I dreaming?! I hadn't even realized until now but my eyes had filled up with tears and my vision was blurry. Wait why isn't Shane speaking?! OH MY GOD ! Mitchie answer him!

"YES!" I nodded my eyes as tears trickled down my cheeks! "YES!" I was now nodding quickly with my right hand over my mouth.

Shane grinned and slid the gorgeous sparkling ring onto my ring finger and kissed my hand before standing up and lifting me in the air in a hug.

"I love you, so much, Mitchie. Thank you." Shane kissed me.

I held onto him tightly before he put me down. "I love you too Shane, so much."

Shane grinned and wiped away my tears. That's when I realized all the cheering, clapping and noise going on around us. That's when I got attacked with hugs and 'congratulations'

. . . .

"You look so happy" Nate commented as he walked into my bedroom where I was sitting on the middle of my bed staring at my ring finger.

I looked up and grinned at Nate. "I really am." I said softly before looking back down at the ring. "I just. . . I'm still in such shock."

Nate chuckled and took a seat next to me and held out his hand. "Can I see?"

I grinned once again, nodded, and put my hand in his. "You can."

Nate smiled and held my hand near his face. "wow...he's got some good freaking taste. That's a beautiful ring." Nate let go of my hand.

I giggled "it really is...must of cost a ton." A frown took over my face.

"Uh oh...why the frown?" Nate rose an eyebrow.

"I don't like to think about how he just probably spent a ton of money on me."

"Mitch, it's for an engagement ring! To marry him! It's something he can spoil you with." Nate reassured me.

"One exception won't hurt right?" I tried to reassure myself.

"That and the wedding ring..." Nate chuckled when I frowned again. "and the wedding..."

"NATE! Stop!" I whined and fell onto my side, my head ending up on Nate knee.

"Twin, don't stress" Nate was still chuckling.

"You suck." I whined and rolled onto my back.

"I am actually pretty shocked of it all." Nate chuckled.

"How come?" I laughed

"I never thought Shane would have the guts to propose. I mean trust me, he talked about it with me, all the time, but like actually doing it is something completly different."

"He talked about it with you?" I asked

"Yeah, he talks about you...all the time." Nate chuckled

"I never thought that." I said softly

"Shane loves you so much Mitchie, we have never seem him like this. I'm so happy for him. For the both of you. Y'all are perfect for each other." Nate smiled

"Aw! Thank you" A grin took over my face. "You're so sweet!"

...

"Man. . . I am engaged!" Shane grinned as he sat down at a table outside of a restuaraunt.

"I am so happy for you!" Jason smiled as he sat across from Shane.

"Thanks Jase. For everything. For letting me propose during the party and all."

"It was awesome! That will be a party to remember!" Jason was all smiles.

Shane laughed and took a sip of his water. "So when are you and Jenny going on the honeymoon! you're supposed to leave right after the party and be off!"

Jason chuckled "When have I ever been known to do things the normal way?!"

Shane laughed "You got that one!"

Jason grinned "We are leaving tomorrow night! She had some family stuff to do, and then we are off!"

. . . . .

I haven't seen Shane all day and it was really starting to bother me.

_Where are you? ): xo -Mitchie_

_I am out with Jason right now, I will be home in a few hours. Sorry babe :( -Shane _

_Okay. -Mitchie_

_I love you. -Shane_

_I love you too (: -Mitchie_

I plugged my phone into the charger before setting it down on the night stand. I then chnaged into some comfy clothes before deciding that I mine as well just go to sleep, there was really nothing else for me to do.

I was in a pretty good sleep and everything when all of a sudden the bedroom door flies open and someone comes stumbling in. I jumped awake, my heart racing and the room dark. My eyes immediatly squint as the bedroom light got turned on.

"Shane?" I asked as my eyes adjusted.

"Hey baby" Shane stumbled over to me before grabbing my face and slamming his lips onto mine.

He reeked of alcohol. "Shane!" I pushed him away "What the hell!"

"What's wrong?!" Shane chuckled

"You can't just be coming home drunk like this! You reek!"

"Mitch, I am legal, I can drink all I want"

"Then don't come home when you do! You can't come barging in here at" I looked at the clock "4:21 in the morning!"

"Stop making such a big deal out of nothing!" Shane comaplined

"How is this nothing?! You're drunk out of your mind! You are going to have the worst hangover in the morning and I am going to have to deal with you"

"Then don't fucking help me when I wake up! What the fuck!" Shane stumbled out of the room.

"Shane!"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

I sighed and fell back on my bed, running my hands over my face.

_Natey boy :( -Mitchie_

_Hey what's wrong? -Nate_

_Why are you up Nate? -Mitch_

_Can ask the same about you :P -Nate_

_Shane came home drunk out of his mind :/ -Mitch_

_Seriously?! What the hell ! -Nate_

_Yeah, he was out with Jason. Came barging in the room all drunk and what not, and we just had a hardcore argument :( -Mitch_

_About him being drunk? -Nate_

_Yeah, I said he shouldn't come home if he drinks that much, that he's going to be hungover and I'm going to have to deal with him. So then he said to not "fucking help" him and all this other stuff, and told me to leave him the hell alone and he left the room. -Mitch_

_Oh damn. . . I'm sorry Mitch. I'm actually surprised he's hat drunk and everything. He's never been to big on drinking too much. -Nate_

_It sucks :( Idk what to do Nate . . . -Mitch_

_Just let him sleep and deal with his hangover in the morning, he'll regret it then. Then talk to him. -Nate_

_Thank you Natey Boy. I love you. 3 -Mitch_

_I love you too twin. 3 Goodnight beautiful! -Nate_

_Goodnight twin :) -Mitch_

He is way too sweet for his own good! I put my phone down and decided to just go to sleep, Shane can do whatever he wants.

. . . . .

Shane woke up due to the light shinging into the guest room windows. His head was throbbing and his stomach was swerming. He felt like complete shit. He pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. He had no clue why he even drank last night, he hate's it.

He looked over to the nightstand and saw a bottle of advil and a cup of water. Mitchie. He smiled small and took 2 advil and drank the water.

. .

Mitchie was washing the dishes when she heard Shane enter the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Mitch." Shane sat at the table

"Morning." She answered shortly.

"You okay?" Shane asked confused

"I'm fine. How are you?" She turned to face him and put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow.

"Mitch. . . if this is about me drinking -"

"You came home drunk out of your mind Shane! You barged into the room at 4 in the morning! Then you felt like you could just argue with me and walk out!" Mitchie's voice rose.

"Mitchie babe im so-"

"I don't need apologizes Shane! Why be sorry if you already had gone out and did it?!" Mitchie turned the sink off and dried her hands

"Where are you going?" Shane asked as he watched her grab her bag.

"I'm leaving." Mitchie rushed out, ignorning Shane's calls to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. . . this was really short, and I kept trying to make it longer, but I honestly have no idea what to write anymore. It's sad but like so true. I don't know what else I can write about, I don't know what y'all would want to read. <strong>

**So I mean if y'all have any ideas, any at all, like seriously, let me know. I need help! Writers block is winning over here. gr!  
><strong>**Sorry it took me so long to post, but yeah writers block hit and everything. **

**10+ reviews till next chapter ! (: **


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE (:

Hello Readers. . .

I don't know how many of you still check in with this story, and if any of you do then I want to apologize for not updating since January, it's been close to a year.

A lot in my life has changed since then and I don't want to ramble on about it because I don't know if anyone is even reading this, lol.

I honestly have not written anything; any type of stories or chapters, nothing, since updating on here. I miss writing so much! I constantly think about how I want to get back into writing, but the problem is is that I don't have my own laptop STILL! I use other peoples laptops when they let me borrow it. But it's not long enough of a time to actually get back into writing again. I am working on getting a laptop of my own and possibly writing again. I don't know if that means I will post anything, it might just be for me to just write again. But if I were to post, I'd just have to know if anyone would read it? I might post on fictionpress, possibly too. Anything really, to get back into writing, even if it means just keeping it on my own laptop for me to read, or share with a few. I'm not sure.

But I finally logged back on here for the first time since my last update, and remembered how many friends I had made on here. Though probably none of them really remember me or come on here. . . I was just going through my messages and was like "Aw!" They or y'all were/are just totally awesome!

But hey, hopefully I can finish off this story. . . even if it doesn't get much readers, It would be better to just have finished it then leaving it incomplete.

Anyways, feel free to message me, I am going to try to keep up with that, and um I'd say tweet me, but I hardly go on the JBiebers_Hot account! lol

Well if anyone read this, thank you! Hope to talk soon!

xoxo

ImABelieber


	16. Chapter 15 Focus On Now

I walked up the steps, tears brimming my eyes. I took a deep breath and rang the bell.

"Coming!" I heard the sound of Nate's voice before the door flew open. Before I could fully process what was going on, I was pulled into a tight hug. I took a deep breath, Nate's cologne and every day smell filling my nose. It relaxed me as I wrapped my arms around him and gripped onto his sweater, burying my face into it. His arms tightened around me; one around my shoulders, the other my waist, as he pulled me tighter against him.

"Come inside" his voice was quiet as he slowly pulled away, keeping one hand on the small of my back and leading me inside. He closed the door behind us and I followed him to his room. I sat on his bed and took a deep breath and wiped at my face.

"What happened?" Nate asked as he sat beside me, putting a hand on my bent knee.

I looked at his hand before resting my head against his shoulder. "Just...just seeing him this morning...I just had to get out. He tried to apologize. But seriously, why apologize to me? I mean if he knew he was going to have to apologize about his actions then he shouldn't have even done it in the first place." I explained softly. Nate's thumb moved back and forth on my knee as he kissed my head.

"So you didn't get any explanation?" Nate asked

"No, I left too quickly. It just hurt Nate. I mean we just got engaged, he just proposed to me! What reason does he then have, to go out and get drunk? I mean...unless getting engaged to me really upsets him" My voice quivered.

"Mitchie, no. That can not be the reason. It is not the reason!" Nate argued.

"But, then why would he get drunk?" A tear rolled down my cheek. "If he was happy then he would have came home to me, his fiance!" More tears.

"Mitch" Nate took his hand off my knee and shifted, causing me to have to lift my head. He put both hands on my face, one of each cheek, and lifted it to look at him. "He loves you. He wants to be engaged to you. There is no way that he could be upset by it." He wiped those betraying tears with his thumbs. "You're an amazing and beautiful woman, Mitch. You make him the happiest any of us have ever seen him. You're the first girl he's ever been in such a serious relationship with. He's proposed to you before I have even gotten into a lasting relationship, and I'm the more mature one" we laughed lightly. "Don't ever doubt his love for you, or his happiness with you." He smiled his crooked smile.

I smile in return and nodded before throwing my arms around his neck, his going around my waist. "You always know how to make me feel better Natey boy."

"It's what twins are for." He kissed my temple and I relaxed against him, taking in his comfort.

. . .

We lay on his bed, my head on his stomach, as I lay sideways. He was going through emails on his phone and I was filing my nails. It's what I loved about hanging with Nate: we could be doing absolutely nothing, and saying nothing, and yet be so content and happy.

Nate sighed and put his phone on his chest before playing with my hair. I looked up at him and smiled "You okay there twin?"

"emails just stress me out" he chuckled and looked down at me. "how are the nails looking?"

"A lot more evened out, I would say" I giggled before sitting up and looking at the clock: 4:47pm. "Can we take a nap?"

Nate smiled and stood up walking over to the blinds and closing them. "Of course."

I grinned and kicked off my shoes before climbing under his comfy blankets and resting my head on a pillow. Nate chuckled and walked over to the light switch and shut it off, causing the room to be a lot more darker, more relaxing. Nate walked back over to the bed and climbed in. His bed was a king sized bed and super comfortable. Nate let out a yawn before settling in. I smiled and scooted over to him.

"Nate?" I whispered

"Yeah?" his eyes were closed.

"Can we cuddle?" I asked shyly.

Nate opened one eye "You want to cuddle?"

"Please?" I blushed

Nate chuckled and put his arm under me, gripping my waist and pulling me into him. I smiled and rested my head against his chest and rested my arm on his stomach. He let the hand that wasn't under and around me, lightly trail up and down my arm, calming me. Soon we were both asleep.

. . .

The sound of knocking took me out of my slumber. I glanced around, and realized I was still cuddled with Nate and that the knocking hadn't stopped. I lightly groaned and shook Nate awake.

"hm?" he slowly came out of his slumber.

"Someone is at your bedroom door" I whispered.

Nate groaned and climbed out his bed. He rubbed one of his eyes as he got to the door. He cracked it open and leaned against the frame.

"Caitlyn?" He was slightly shocked, but still tired.

"Hey Nate..." She sounded shy.

This was bad... so so bad. I looked at the clock: 10:52pm. What the hell was she doing here so late? Also damn, we slept late!

"Um wow, what's up? what brought you here?" Nate asked, not opening the door any wider.

"I know it's late, and I am so sorry to disturb you, I just...I was thinking about you" Caitlyn said softly.

shit shit shit! They were staring to work on things, things were starting to patch up. Oh my god, I am in Nate's room at almost 11pm with the lights off, clearly showing we were sleeping and oh my god she will completely take that the wrong way. I cannot make things worse! shit!

"what about me?" Nate asked

"How you were willing to work on things and work them out, and I just...I don't know. I really miss you. Having you around, being with you, everything." Caitlyn explained.

Nate sighed. "Meet me in the living room. We can talk okay?"

"Okay" Caitlyn said softly before walking away.

Nate shut his door and turned on the light causing me to squint. "Crap" he ran his hand through his hair.

"I am sorry Nate. I overslept and I shouldn't be here" I got up and Nate rushed over to me, stopping me.

"Mitch, it's fine. It's not that, it's just I don't understand why she had to come here to late at night." he sighed "please, it's late Mitch, and I don't want you driving this late. Stay. It's fine. I know we just slept for like 7 hours, but try to go back to sleep. I am going to go talk to her, I'll be back in here soon. Okay?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek "I love you twin"

"I love you too twin" He smiled and lifted the blankets for me to get back under.

...

Nate and I ended up going to starbucks the next morning for breakfast, before I headed to my house.

"Have you ever thought of getting your own place?" I asked Nate as we took a seat at a table.

Nate chuckled "Yeah, of course. I am planning to really look into it. Ya know, living with my parents while everyone else has branched out is rather strange."

I laughed with a nod of my head "and you're an adult now Nate boy."

"not with that nickname I'm not"

...

I walked into the house and everything was quiet. "Shane?"

I got no answer and I closed the door behind me. I let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the island. I took my phone out and clicked on Shane's name.

_Shane, where are you? -Mitch_

_Out. -Shane_

I rolled my eyes and clicked on twitter.

TheRealMitchieTorres:_ Why does life have to be such a rollercoaster? Right now I'm on the bumps and loops._

I tweeted before looking through my pictures. I smiled when I came upon a funny one of me and Shane. We were shoving whipped cream into each others faces with grins on our faces, and Nate snapped a picture.

I clicked on instagram and posted the picture

Caption read: _No matter what life throws our way, even if it's as messy as whipped cream, at the end of the day, you're the one I want to be with forever. You can put a smile on my face in the smallest ways. You always take away my insecurities and hold me when I cry. You make my problems your problems, so that I don't have to go through them alone. I will always do the same for you. I love you. xo_

I smiled and put my phone down before running upstairs to shower and change

. . .

When I got out the shower I heard the tv on in the living room. Scared, I stopped on the last step. "Hello?" no reply.

I held my towel tightly around me and slowly took steps towards the living room.

"Hello?!" I called again

Still no reply I inched towards the living room. When I got to the entry, Shane appeared from the kitchen causing me to jump and let out a slight scream. My hand flew to my heart and I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Shane asked as his eyes roamed my body

"You scared the living hell out of me" I breathed "I didn't know you were here"

"Sorry. I texted you" You came closer to me.

"I left my phone in the kitchen" I explained

"I know, I saw it." He smiled and was now right in front of me. He lifted his hand and touched my damp face, before trailing it down my neck to my collar bone where he pushed my dripping hair behind my shoulder. I watched his face as he watched his hand, before his eyes lifted and met mine. He smiled innocently and it made me weak in the knees as I kept hold of my towel. With no shoes on my feet, Shane towered over me. I continued to look up into his eyes before speaking.

"You okay?" I asked him as he had asked me.

"Are we okay?" He asked in response.

"You tell me..." I raised an eyebrow.

Shane smiled again, and dipped his head, catching my lips with his. "I'm sorry Mitchie" He kissed me again "for getting drunk." again "for arguing with you" again "for everything" again "I love you" again "with everything of me" And again, but this time he didn't separate us. Instead he pushed me against the wall, his body touching mine. His hands placed one behind my neck, the other on the wall. I lifted my hands, the towel held up between us, and placed them around his neck. He dropped his hand from the wall and lifted one of my legs around him. I jumped up and wrapped them both around him as he pushed me harder against the wall, our lips fighting. I involuntarily grind against him causing him to react.

"Upstairs" i said against his lips.

Shane did not hesitate. He headed straight upstairs.

...

I woke up the next morning in the comfort of the arms I had longed. Shane.

I rolled over and smiled at his sleeping figure. I brought my hand up to his face and carefully laid it against his cheek, the warmth overtaking my hand.

Shane's nose twitched as his eyes slowly began to open.

"Good Morning" I said softly.

Shane smiled at me and kissed my lips "Good morning love."

I giggled and laid my head against his bare chest. "I enjoyed last night."

"Me too, very much" his fingers trailed up and down my bare side.

"It was much needed huh?" I giggled

"You have no idea." He chuckled. "I'm sorry Mitchie" He said after a moment of silence.

"For what?" I looked up at him confused

"What I did the other night." He bit his lip.

"Shane, it's in the past. I forgive you. I want to move passed it. Focus on now." I smiled "Just never let it happen again" we both softly laughed.

. . .

_How are things going, twin? -Nate_

_Going good:) We moved passed the incident and are focusing on the now -Mitch_

_I'm happy for the two of you (: -Nate_

_Thank you Natey Boy! How are you and Cait? -Mitch_

_That's a story for another day ;) ttyl twin! -Nate_

I laughed at his avoidance and put my phone down.

"You ready?" Shane asked as he walked out into the foyer

"I'm ready" I smiled and picked up my purse ready to head out with the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello there readers and friends!<br>Here is an update! It's only been about a year huh? I apologize. **

**I know this wasn't much, more of a filler chapter I would say. But I plan for the next chapter to have a lot more to it! I just really wanted to get a chapter out there so that I could move forward with the story. I don't know when the next time I will update will be, I was able to update today cause the holidays are around so as everyone is focusing on family I was able to borrow a laptop! lol! **

**Which Happy Thanksgiving to all, which is tomorrow! **

**I am thankful for a lot, some being these stories, y'alls reviews, and the time you take out to read my stories! **

**BTW Has anyone read Staying Strong 365 Days A Year by Demi Lovato!? LOVE IT!  
>&amp; Has anyone seen Catching Fire?! I haven't yet! AH! <strong>

**But anyways, I really hope that I can still get 10+ reviews. . . ? **

**It'd mean the world and be a very great motivation to update asap! :)**

**xoxo**

**Review**


	17. Chapter 16 Distance

**Can you be my nightingale?  
>Sing to me<br>I know you're there  
>You could be my sanity<br>Bring me peace  
>Sing me to sleep<br>Say you'll be my nightingale**

Over the next few months with the help of my friends and Shane's family, we started the wedding planning and it was coming along great. Caitlyn and I started to talk again, hanging out very few times. It wasn't like it used to be, but we were patching things up. Shane and I were doing amazingly, closer and better than ever. Nate and I were still close, but I had noticed he distanced himself a little bit over the past few weeks as him and Caitlyn grew closer, and I was kind of scared that he would distance himself completely, but I didn't say anything. I was hoping things would just work themselves out.

I was sitting at home relaxing, when my phone started ringing: Athena. Oh wow, I haven't heard from her since the studio days.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, Mitchie?" Her voice was soft.

"What's up?" I asked as I turned my television down so I could hear her.

"Well…I wrote some new music and I um…was really wanting to hear how they sounded…and uh you came to my mind and I uh…wanted to know if you could play the songs?" she asked hesitantly

A huge smile came over my face "of course!" my voice was excited "when should we meet up?"

"well um I can do tomorrow?" she asked

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"Um 2?" she asked "we could meet at Stunning Studio?"

"Of course! I will see you there!"

"Thank you so much!" we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I was excited, even if it was just so she could hear her music, I haven't sang in a while seeing as I was so focused on the wedding, my plan for my dream was put on hold. But playing someone else's music would be so much fun.

…

I sat at a starbucks by myself just sipping on my favorite drink from there and going through emails and my social media accounts.

"oh my god! You're Mitchie!" I heard a girl squeal before I looked up. She was nearly bouncing in place full of excitement with her friend beside her doing the same.

"Hi" I smiled at them.

"Oh my god! Can we get a picture with you?!" The second girl asked.

I laughed softly as I nodded and stood up "of course."

I stood next to the first girl and put my arm around her as she did the same and smiled for the picture. Then I went to the second girl and did the same.

"Oh my god thank you so much!" they squealed

"Make sure to mention me when you post the pictures!" I smiled

"Of course!" they nodded excitedly before saying goodbye.

I sat back down just as I received a text.

_Hey beautiful, where are you? –Shane_

_At star bucks! What's up love? –Mitchie_

_Just checking in cause I ran by the house to grab something and noticed you weren't there ): -Shane_

_Aw, wish I was there! I miss you babe ): -Mitchie_

_I miss you! I love you baby! –Shane_

_I love you :-* -Mitchie_

"You're Mitchie Torres!" A new girl squealed as I looked up laughing.

"I AM!" I giggled

"You're even more beautiful in person! Oh my gosh!" she squealed

"Aw thank you so much love!" I smiled "you're beautiful too!"

"Thank you!" she was shaking in excitement "can I get a picture?"

"Of course hon." I stood up and she put it on front camera, so I put my face next to hers and smiled as she snapped the picture.

"Oh gosh, thank you so much! This is the best day ever!" she grinned "Can I hug you?"

"aw, sure!" I put my arms out and gave her a hug before saying our goodbyes.

I laughed lightly as I picked up my drink and was out. I walked down the street when suddenly paparazzi approached me.

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" they caught up to me "where is connect 3?"

"Um, they're all busy right now." I answered as I gave a soft smile

"is it true you cheated on Shane with Nate?" What?!

"What the hell! No! that's the stupidest thing I ever heard" I shook my head annoyed as I kept walking.

"Is it true Shane pulled back on the engagement?" another asked

"Nope!" I held up my left hand as they snapped pictures "clearly still engaged. Where do you get these rumors?" I shook my head and tried to walk past them. "Can you guys please move? I have to get home. I have nothing to tell you." They moved but kept following me and throwing questions my way.

I got home and pulled out my phone and dialed Nate's number, but for the first time ever he sent me right to voicemail. what the actual hell...I gave my phone a weird look before shaking my head.

_Ignoring me much? -Mitchie_

I went on to twitter and searched up his name, but saw he hadn't posted in awhile as usual. So instead I went to Caitlyn's twitter to see she posted pictures of her and Nate hanging out, laughing, smiling and just having fun. I went to her tweets and saw

_CaitlynCat: With Nate for the day, he's the absolute best xo_

Hm...I wonder if that was why he sent me to voicemail...but I still couldn't believe that he actually did. He literally always picked up or sent me a text right away. This was getting bad and I was going to confront him about it...soon.

….

The next day I was on my way to meet Athena at stunning studios. I met her out front and followed her inside.

"Do you know people here?" I asked as she just walked right past the desk and to a recording room.

"yeah, my family owns the place." She smiled softly

"they own this recording place?!"

"yeah, they sign people…" she laughed softly "really successful."

"oh my god" I breathed "that's amazing."

She nodded before handing me some papers. "these are some songs I was working on …"

I took the papers and looked down at them. "Neon Lights, Nightingale, Made in the USA, Heart Attack." I nodded "which one should I start with?"

"Um…I'd say Made in the USA." She pointed to the paper "it's the easiest one for today."

I grinned and handed her the other papers before focusing on this one. "This one is guitar?" I looked up at her

"yeah…then I can get some drums added and other instruments, but the guitar is the dominant focus…if that is okay?" she looked panicked

"No no, it's totally fine! I know how to play guitar!" I smiled and went over to one of them and picked it up before sitting down with it. I looked at the paper as I learned the song for the next few hours. After we felt I really had it done, I went into the studio and recorded. It was so much fun due to it being an upbeat song and just jamming out in the booth as Athena let loose and jammed a bit in her chair. It was a lot of fun and hard work that i truly enjoyed doing. I missed playing and was happy I could get back into it. I loved planning the wedding but still needed music in my life.

When I was finished I walked out with a huge grin "how was that?"

"Mitch, you have killer vocals! I'm so serious right now, that was amazing!" she grinned excitedly

"Why thank you!" I said sincerely

"Can I set up a meeting for you to meet with some people here and possibly get signed?"

"wait, are you serious?!" my eyes widened

"yeah! I really think they would sign you here!" she gave me a pleading look

"Go for it!" I grinned excitedly as I clapped my hands while Athena cheered

"oh my god! This is going to be good!" she clapped excitedly " I will message you with some details when I get them!"

"Cant wait!" I grinned before we walked out and grabbed some food and took a seat at a table.

"So how is everything?" Athena asked as she mixed her salad.

"It's going good! Me and Shane are planning our wedding so that's coming up soon."

"Wait you two are engaged?!" She grinned

"Yeah!" I smiled "You can come to the wedding if you want! It'd be great to have you there!"

"I would love to!" She nodded

"I will get an invite sent out as soon as they're made" I laughed softly

"How's the friendship with Caitlyn?"

"Eh, we are trying to patch things up but I don't know how it's really going. Then recently she'd been hanging out with Nate a lot and now I can't even get a hold of him. So I feel like he's pushing me away to be close with her...something I never thought he would do." I sighed.

"Oh man...that is not good at all." She shook her head. "You should totally confront them about it."

"I definitely plan to, trust me. I just never know when they're busy or not. But I will, I really don't want Nate of all people to push me away."

"Yeah, y'all seem really close." she said

"we are, we really are. He's my best friend." I nodded

"Is Shane okay with how close you two are?" She raised an eyebrow

"Yeah...I don't see why he wouldn't be. I mean sure Caitlyn has always hated it but it doesn't seem to bother Shane recently."

"I don't know, I don't want to be rude or anything but from someone else's eyes, you two are like boyfriend/girlfriend type close...like I get it, you're best friends, just most people have never seen best friends that close."

Why does everyone say this?!

….

I got home around 9pm that night and heard someone in the kitchen. I put my purse down and headed into the kitchen to see Shane sitting at the island with his laptop, typing away.

"Hello" I giggled causing Shane to look up and smile at me.

"hey love" he held his arm out for me.

I smiled and walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders as his went around my waist. "Busy?"

"Just a lot of emails to respond to." He pouted

I giggled "I have some exciting news."

"Yeah?" I nodded "what is it?"

"Athena's family owns a recording studio and they have signed a lot of famous people, and she wants to set me up a meeting there so I could possibly get signed." A grin spread across my face.

"Seriously?! Mitch that is so exciting!" Shane grinned as he held me tighter.

"I know! I am so excited! She's going to message me when she gets the details and what not. I had went there today to record one of her songs she wanted to hear played and that's when she told me I had killer vocals and wanted to get me signed" I laughed

"Man…wow…this is big! I am so excited for you Mitch! This is your dream!" Shane said sincerely.

"it is" I breathed "my life is turning around so much….it's amazing. I'm so happy" I giggled and kissed his lips "I'm glad I met you, you've truly made me the happiest girl."

"You've made me the happiest guy. I am so lucky to have you." He kissed me before pulling me onto his lap and resting his head on my shoulder as I relaxed against him. "I love you. Nothing could ever tear us apart."

"Nothing. Ever" I said firmly before giggling.

Shane chuckled and shook his head "you're a silly girl."

"Shane?" I spoke after a moment of silence.

"What's up love?" He asked as he rested his head against shoulder.

"Have you talked to Nate and Caitlyn lately?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I was talking to them earlier, had lunch with them after our meetings. Why what's up?" He asked

I shrugged before sighing "I don't want to make a big deal out of it or anything, but I don't know...I feel as if Nate is ignoring me a lot and distancing himself."

"Why do you think that?" he turned me to face him.

I shrugged again "I don't know Shane" I groaned "I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"But I can tell it's eating at you...if it's a big deal to you then it's just as important to me." He moved hair from my face.

"I just...I don't want it to be as if you feel I care to much about it...like he's your brother and I know Caitlyn had put it in your head once...and I don't want to light that fire again..." I bit my lip as I looked down at my hands.

"Babe, I know how much you two care about each other, and sure it's bothered me at times, but I've talked to him about it and I understand it better...maybe that's just something Cait's never done, but I have and I understand and I don't have a problem with it. Trust me."

"I don't want you to just say that to make me feel better..."

"I'm not babe, I'm not. So tell me what's wrong." He smiled softly

I took a deep breath "He's just been distancing himself a lot lately, and at first I thought nothing of it, and I understood it being like he's talking to Caity again and she's always had problems with our friendship, but then it got to the point where he won't answer my texts and sends me to voicemail...it's just gotten worse...I'm just worrying he will cut me off completely all because he is back with her...and that just brings us back to square one."

"Not even square one, like that's even worse than that, that kid has never cut you off, ignored you, nothing! He's always asked for your help, depended and counted on you. Been by your side for everything...you two were always there for each other no matter what."

"And see when you say it, it just sounds...not best friend crap..." I groaned "maybe I just have to let him distance himself."

"Mitch..." Shane shook his head

I nodded though "it's up to him...and all I can do is support his decision."

"But you don't even know his reasoning, which could be some dumb shit." Shane argued

"I don't know Shane, I really don't. But I don't want drama...I want to focus on our wedding and marrying you and being happy and in love!" I grinned

"Good subject change" Shane teased as I giggled and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love _you_, and that is all that matters." I giggled "but seriously Shane... he can distance himself and I will distance myself too...I mean really I got asked today if I cheated on you with Nate by the paparazzi! If that's what us being that close is causing as rumors, then I will distance myself too...it's maybe for the best and he's already been showing that."

...

I woke up the morning feeling really nauseous. I groaned and sat up before untangling myself out of Shane's arms and running to the bathroom. I puked a few times before brushing my teeth. "Gross" I spit and rinsed my mouth out. My stomach then grumbled. "But I just puked" I groaned and walked into the room to see Shane still fast asleep. I giggled and walked downstairs and made some chocolate chip pancakes. I ended up eating like 4 of them when usually I can hardly finish two. I shook my head and cleaned up before walking back upstairs and climbing in bed. I kissed Shane's bare chest as I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against is neck.

The rest of the week pretty much went just like that. I was starting to get nervous as to why I was eating a lot and getting sick every morning. I decided I had to go to the drug store. When I got to the store and picked up three tests before going to a self check out and buying them. I put them in a bag and made my way back home.

When I got home, Shane was out for business; I went up to the bathroom and took a deep breath before taking all three tests. I placed them down and set a timer before sliding to the ground and sitting there as I stared at a space in front of me just waiting for the sound to go off as nerves ran through my body. I was scared. I couldn't be pregnant…I had to get married…I had to focus on my career that I was trying to start. I had so much to do… I wasn't ready for a kid.

As my timer went off, I stood up and shut it off before taking a deep breath and picking up the three tests. I peeked my eyes opened and looked at the tests. My eyes widened as a gasp left my mouth as my hands went weak and dropped the tests sending them tumbling to the floor as my hands flew to my mouth and a sob left my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>JemiLover101: <strong>_Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this update (:_

_Lauren: _**Aw! Yeah life is so stressful! Hope everything is good with you! (: That song is AMAZING! Hope you enjoy this update! **

**blulove1711: **_It might cause some drama in future chapters, something to give the story something to work off of; work with writers block type stuff. Thank you! hope you liked this one! _

_AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: _**Aw! thank you SO much! hope it wasn't too much all over the place! Trying to get the story together! I saw Catching fire a few weeks ago, finally, it was amazing! Jennifer Lawrence is such a good actress! And Liam Hemsworth is just totally hot! haha! I love Demi's book, so happy she wrote it! && hope you enjoyed this update! **

**Melissa: **_I am so sorry it took that long to update! Trust me, I had to reread it just to write the next chapter! ugh, been too long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You watched it 3 times in 24 hours?! OMG! hahaha! I loved the movie, i finally saw it ! OMG! insane! _

_Beblobs:_ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Did you get it for christmas?! I love it ! ahhhh! **

**snowwygirl4: **_Aw thank you so much! hope you enjoyed this update! (:_

_Em:_ **Thank you! && thank you for reading it! hope you enjoyed this update too ! (:**

**xxAnnabelMxx: **_Thank you so much! hope you enjoyed! _

**_AND TO THE GUEST THAT SAID TO STOP MAKING MITCHIE AND SHANE ARGUE I AM SORRY! I WILL WORK ON THAT! JUST WRITERS BLOCK AND EASIER TO WRITE ARGUMENTS WHEN NOT SURE WHAT TO WRITE! THERE MIGHT BE ANOTHER ARGUMENT COMING UP IN A FEW CHAPTERS BUT I APOLOGIZE NOW! LOL! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I AM BACK !<em>**

**_Thank you for reading this chapter, everyone that does! please leave a review and I will start writing the next chapter now so that when I hit 10 or even more reviews, I can update quicker! i really want to get back to focusing on this story and finishing it! it's been forever! I finally have a laptop, so I can actually write again! YAY YAY YAY! _**

**_Sorry this chapter was probably boring and I know I said I'd have something interesting in it, BUT I needed just one more filler chapter and the next chapter will get better! I mean look at the cliff hanger! IT WILL BE DRAMA TOO! I JUST NEED DRAMA! Don't worry with the wedding approaching means there will be cute, romance and all, but not all friendships and what not will be good at the same time, so as two people are happy, other two aren't. It just gives me stuff to write! _**

**_PM me with any ideas! I usually use them in my story! they help a lot ! _**

**_Thank you loves! xo_**

**_10+ REVIEWS _**


End file.
